Corruption In Boston
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: John is the son of the Mayor of Boston Hunter Helmsley, Is John's life as good as it sounds or is there something deeper happening? SLASH, Contains MPREG.
1. John's Life

**CORRUPTION IN BOSTON**

**Title: Corruption In Boston**

**Rating: All sorts of NC-17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Pairing: John Cena/Wade Barrett, Edge/Chris Jericho, John Cena/Randy Orton. **

**Summary: John is the son of the Mayor of Boston Hunter Helmsley, Is John's life as good as it sounds or is there something deeper happening? Contains SLASH M/M, MPREG, ABUSE AND NON CON.  
**

* * *

**THE FAMILIES:**

**The Helmsley's: **Hunter Helmsley is the mayor of Boston and is a single father of four children. His wife Stephanie passed away 2 years ago. John is the oldest is 18 and in his last year of school, Kelly and Maryse are twins and the middle children at age 17 and Eve the youngest is 16. Mark Calloway and Dave Batista are Hunter's step brothers. They live with the Helmsley's home at their home.

**The Orton's:** Bob and Elaine Orton of three children. Randy the eldest at 18, Nathan the middle child at 17 years old and Becky the youngest who is 16 years old. Bob is the COO of Mass Constructions a million dollar construction business. He was promoted to the COO by Hunter's own father Vince. Bob and Hunter don't like one another at all.

**The Barrett's:** Kevin Barrett and Trish Barrett have one child Wade who is 21 years old and is in college full time, he wants to take over his father's shipping company when he finishes college. Kevin is Hunter's best friend.

**Other's:** Adam Copeland is John's best friend and is dating Chris Jericho, Randy's best friend. He lives with his single mother who is a wedding planner. Chris Jericho is Adam's boyfriend and is Randy's best friend, he lives with his two parent's Lance and Bret. Who run an exclusive country club. Phil Brooks is John's other best friend, he lives with his mom and dad Amy and Matt who own and run a hotel in the area. Mike Mizanin is Maryse's boyfriend, Ted Dibiase is Kelly's boyfriend and Dolph Ziggler who is Eve's boyfriend. They are all parts of wealthy families.

* * *

John sighed as he stepped out of the shower. Tonight was a big night for his dad. He was hosting a dinner party for the guests that were in from Melbourne, Australia. He sighed as he looked out the window of the house he had grown up in. The house was an Historic mansion on Commonwealth Avenue with significant 3 year renovation. A classic and grand interior was one of Boston's magnificent Back Bay homes. The house had 11+ bedrooms, 9 full baths, 5 half baths, Au pair suite, 14 fireplaces, and an elevator to all floors. Grand formal living rooms, intricate mouldings, a magnificent marble Music Room, antique stained glass, dramatic Mahogany staircase. Eat-in kitchen opens to large family room. Private Garden, Roof Terrace, 4-5 car garage.

John walked over to his closet and got dressed for the evening. He dressed in his Black 2 buttons Canali men's suit. He added the cufflinks and he put on his straight black tie and made sure he looked presentable enough. The door to his bedroom opened and Kelly walked in. Kelly and John were the closest out of the siblings. Kelly was wearing her V-Neck Little Black Dress with Unique Back Design and on her feet were her Black T-Strap Heels with Crystal Embellishments.

"Hey bro, dad wants us downstairs to make sure we look perfect" Kelly said with a roll of her eyes. John nodded and followed his sister downstairs to the library where Hunter, his uncle Dave, his uncle Mark, Maryse and Eve were seated. Eve was dressed in her Silver Sequin Dress with a plunging neck line and she had on her Open toe glitter heels.

Maryse was dressed in her Red and Silver Short one shoulder jersey dress and she had on her White leather and white satin with clear stones platform heels. "Good you're all here, and you all look great" Hunter said, he walked over to John and redid his tie. "You would think with Wade coming you'd look somewhat presentable." Hunter snapped at him, John sighed and bowed his head, he hated getting a tongue lashing from his dad but he was accustomed to it by now.

"I want you all to be on your best behaviour. I am trying to get a deal together I won't have any of you ruining it understood?" he asked his children. "Yes Sir" they all said. "Good, let's go greet our guests then." Hunter said, the family walked into the foyer and the guests arrived.

They all greeted them with hugs, handshakes and kisses on the cheeks. John sighed as Wade arrived. Wade smiled at John and pulled him off into the library he had something he wanted to give him. "Wade we shouldn't be in here, my dad will go nuts if he finds me missing." John said, as he tried to leave the room.

"John, love it's OK, just sit for a minute" Wade said John nodded and sat down beside Wade. "What's going on?" John asked. "You know the deal with your dad and my dad?" Wade asked, John nodded. 'How could I forget you remind me every time I see you' John thought bitterly. "Yeah what about it?" John asked. "Well I thought we should make it official. I mean everyone should know." Wade said.

He reached into his suit jacket pocket and pulled out a Tiffany's blue box. He opened it and John gasped. "This is for you." Wade said, inside the box was a $ 29,000 Jean Schlumberger

Engagement Ring which was a round brilliant diamond centre stone wrapped in pave diamonds. "Holy crap" John said. "Language" Wade warned John sighed.

"Sorry Wade, are you seriously giving me this?" John asked. "Yes, so everyone knows you're mine. I know you can't wear it to school because you go to public school, and I don't want it to be stolen, but everywhere else I want you to wear it." Wade said, he took the ring out of the box and placed it on John's ring finger on his left hand.

He then leaned in and kissed John softly, but deepened it. "We should re-join the party." Wade said John nodded and smiled. they walked back out to the party and started mingling. "What did Wade want?" Kelly asked, John smiled and flashed his hand in her face.

"Oh my god! For an ass he has good taste" Kelly said, John smiled. "This almost makes being with him bearable." John said Kelly nodded she knew John didn't like Wade and that there was no attraction there from John's side, but she also knew John had no choice in the matter, if Hunter told you to do something you did it no matter how you felt about it.

"Who is that guy with dad?" John asked. "Oh that's Shawn, he owns a horse ranch, he breeds race horses, he's dad's friend I think." Kelly said John frowned, they didn't look like friends, they looked like they were closer than friends. "Where's Ted tonight?" John asked. "Business meeting with his dad." Kelly said, John smiled and nodded.

John actually liked Ted he was a good guy, but Mike and Dolph he couldn't stand, but then again he wasn't really close with his other sisters. Both John and Kelly straightened up as Hunter came over with his 'Friend' Hunter smiled at his kids. "John, Kelly. I would like you to meet Shawn, he's a really good friend of mine" Hunter said, John and Kelly nodded.

"Nice to meet you Shawn" Kelly said. "You too Miss Kelly." He said back to her, Kelly smiled. "Nice to meet you." John said. "You too John, you look so much like your mother, your dad has shown me pictures of her." John sighed and closed his eyes, the subject of his mom was usually off limits with him. He didn't like talking with anyone about Stephanie. He had therapy sessions for that he didn't need to talk to anyone else about her.

It just made him upset and angry and he didn't want to be like that. "Thanks" John said quietly. "Excuse me" he said. "Did I say something wrong?" Shawn asked Hunter. "You'll learn that with John, the subject of his mother is kind of off limits. He doesn't like to speak of her. He's the first one who found her when she died." Hunter said Shawn nodded.

"OK, I won't mention her again to him." Hunter smiled and nodded. Stephanie's death still haunted him as well. He just learned to push his feelings for her to the side. He would always love her that was a given but he didn't like to speak of her either. When John walked away he walked outside to get some fresh air. He just needed it.

"John" he heard, he sighed. This was turning out to be the worst night ever. "Yes?" John asked his uncle Dave. "You shouldn't be out here, you should be inside. I wouldn't want you to be punished." Dave growled, John nodded and left his uncle. He couldn't stand being around Dave he was so slimy and disgusting.

He walked back inside and Wade took his hand and they headed to the dance floor. Sometimes he was glad he had Wade, he knew Wade did care about him a little bit.

He was glad someone did.

**Please review….Hope you like this first new one! **


	2. Wedding Talk

**CORRUPTION IN BOSTON**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was showered and getting dressed. He dressed in his Rock & Republic Tron Boot cut Jeans, his Black Rock & Republic Graphic Thermal Tee, his Grey Rock & Republic Washed Full-Zip Hoodie and he had on his Nike Air Compete Trainers. Once he was dressed, he grabbed his book bag, his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs. He saw his sisters downstairs dressed for the day. Kelly was in her Khaki Stretch Twill Pants, Authentic Icon Feather Sequin Top, Lace Back Cardigan and she had on her Beige Wedge Sandals. Eve was dressed in her black Reversible Bodycon Miniskirt, Zebra Beaded Top and her Journee Collection Appeal Peep-Toe Booties. Maryse was dressed in her White Ruffled Dress and she had on her Brown Leather Tall Boots.

John sat down with his family. "Morning John" Alex, their chef said John smiled. "Morning Alex" he said. "What can I get you to eat?" Alex asked. "Just some pancakes, strawberries and whipped cream please" John said Alex smiled and nodded, he made John's request and he handed the plate to John. John smiled at him. "Thanks Alex" John said. Alex smiled and walked off. "John are you wearing your ring to school?" Hunter asked looking at his son's engagement ring. "Oh, no I should put it away I guess" John said. "I'll put it in the safe, hand it over" Hunter said John smiled and took the ring off and handed it over to his dad. "What is everyone up to today after school?" Hunter asked.

"Me and Ryse are going to the mall." Eve said. "Kelly?" Hunter asked. "Oh I am going to hang out with Ted" Kelly said. "Good, and you John?" Hunter asked, John shrugged. "I don't know I guess I will meet up with Wade" John said. Hunter nodded. "Sounds good." Hunter said John nodded. He wished he didn't have to hang out with Wade but he had to, to keep his dad happy. "What about you dad?" Kelly asked. "I have a dinner with Shawn." Hunter said, "Dad can I ask you something?" John asked, "Sure" Hunter said. "Are you and Shawn involved with one another?" John asked. "Yes we are. He's nice and sweet and I really like him." Hunter said, John sighed, he didn't know how he felt about his dad dating someone new. He didn't like his dad being with someone who wasn't their mom.

"Time for school" Hunter said, the four kids said their goodbye's to their dad and headed out for the day. They all walked out to the garage and got into their cars, Maryse got into her 2012 Liquid Platinum Infiniti G37 2dr RWD Convertible, Eve got into her White 2012 MINI Cooper S, Kelly got into her Cerulean Blue Metallic 2012 Lexus S 350 C RWD and John got into his Brilliant Red Audi R8 Spyder and they all headed off to school. They got there and parked, John smiled as he saw his best friend getting out of his White 2012 Dodge Nitro, and right next to him was Chris getting out of his Silver 2011 Jeep Wrangler and right next to him was Chris' best friend Randy who was getting out of his Blue 2012 Dodge Charger.

John got out and hugged Adam and smiled at Chris. "Let's go inside." Adam said John smiled. "I have something to show you" John said. Adam smiled and nodded. They went inside and went to their locker's and put their things away. "So what did you want to show me?" Adam asked, John smiled and pulled out his I-Phone and went into his images, he handed the phone over to Adam and showed it to him. "Shit what the hell is this?" Adam asked. "The ring Wade gave me last night." John said, Adam was shocked, he never thought Wade really cared about him. "Damn, he got you a nice ring Jay, are you happy?" Adam asked, that was all he cared about, he just wanted John to be happy.

"Yeah I'm happy, it's a nice ring, I can't complain Adam. Yes Wade can be an ass but it's better than the treatment I get when I am at home." John said Adam nodded, he knew all about the issues with John and his home life. "I know Jay, I just want you to be happy." Adam said, "I will be I promise." John said Adam smiled. "Have you thought about the wedding? About what you guys want?" Adam asked. "No but dad wants to bring in a big time wedding planner, I asked him to hire your mom though, she knows me she knows what I want and what I like." John said, Adam smiled. "Thanks for trying but I think your dad wants David Tutera" Adam said John sighed and nodded. "Yeah….I know but I want your mom." John said, Adam shrugged.

"Well fight for it John, but you're the one getting married, not your dad. But then again he's paying for the thing." Adam said John smiled and nodded he was so glad he had Adam there with him, to be able to talk things through with someone who REALLY cared about him. "What are you two talking about?" Chris asked as he came and joined John and Adam at the table along with Randy, Randy smiled at John and John smiled back at him. "Well what's the topic of discussion?" Chris asked. "Weddings" Adam said. "Right, who's wedding?" Chris asked. "Ours?" Chris asked. "No, John's" Adam said, Chris smiled but Randy's eyes widened, he had no idea John was engaged to be married, he never saw a ring on his finger.

"You're getting married?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yeah in 3 months. After graduation." John said. "Who's the lucky guy?" Randy asked. "Wade Barrett" John said. "That English guy?" Randy asked, he had heard about the Barrett's. They were mean and nasty and were sometimes called evil and corrupt. "Wow, when did you meet?" Randy asked, John thought. "We've always known each other but things got into a relationship about six months ago." John said, Randy nodded. "That's fast" he commented, something with this seemed off with him. He knew a part of it would probably be jealousy but there was something else, an underlining feeling. The siren went so they all headed to their classes. Not knowing that someone was watching them with interest.

**THAT NIGHT**

John was dressed for his date with Wade, Wade would be by any minute now. John walked downstairs and went to his dad's study. He knocked on the door and heard Hunter call him to enter. John opened the door and walked in, Hunter was trying to tie his tie. John smiled and helped him. "Thanks kid, what's up?" Hunter asked.

"Wade is on his way here to see me, I need my ring." John said, Hunter nodded and opened the safe and handed John the ring. John smiled and put the ring on his finger. "Remember home by eleven" Hunter said, John nodded and smiled, he kissed his dad's cheek and headed out the door, he was walking into the lounge when the doorbell rang. John smiled and answered it seeing Wade there, John smiled and hugged him hello.

"Hey love, ready to go?" Wade asked, John nodded and smiled. They headed out the door and got into Wade's Yellow Blaze Metallic 2012 Ford Mustang 2dr Coupe. Once inside the car they headed to the restaurant. They got there and walked inside and sat down, they looked over their menus and ordered. Wade got the 18 oz. Porterhouse Veal Chop and John got the Sautéed Jumbo Shrimp. "So how was your day?" Wade asked. "It was awesome." John said. "What happened?" Wade asked.

"Nothing much, just talked with Adam a little bit about the wedding, well until Chris and Randy interrupted us" John said. "Chris and Randy?" Wade asked, keeping his tone normal. "Chris Jericho, Adam's boyfriend and Randy Orton, Chris' friend." John said Wade nodded, he hated the Orton's.

"What did you discuss?" Wade asked. "Just the wedding planner" John said. "Oh right my mom is organising a meeting with David Tutera." Wade said John nodded. "Yeah about that, how would you feel if we hired Adam's mom? She's a wedding planner as well." John said, Wade sighed.

"How about we meet with both? Give them both a chance, I want this wedding to be amazing Johnny and David Tutera is known for his weddings," Wade said John nodded. "Sure, a meeting with both would be good, I like that idea," John said Wade smiled. "Good, I am looking forward to planning this wedding, I can't wait until you're my husband." Wade said John smiled and nodded.

"Me either Wade, me either." John said Wade smiled, he was so happy right now, everything was going perfectly. The only thing that was slightly concerning was that Randy Orton was hanging around his fiancé and he didn't like that. He really didn't. He hated the thought of John being around other guys, especially guys who were closer in age to John. "Let's go shall we?" Wade asked John nodded and smiled.

Wade paid for dinner and they headed out the door, they got into the car and Wade drove John home. Wade walked him up to the door and kissed him passionately good night. John smiled and said his goodbye's. He walked inside and went up to his bedroom.

He opened his door and gasped as he saw his uncle laying on his bed in his underwear. "It's time to play John….get naked" Dave growled at his nephew, John sighed, he couldn't believe this, he had such a great day and night, he never understood why he couldn't have a good day? Why did something always have to come along and fuck his day up?

He didn't want this, he never did. But he couldn't do anything about it. Dave was bigger and stronger than him and he would always get what he wanted, and what he wanted most was John's body.

**Please review….**


	3. Hurting

**CORRUPTION IN BOSTON**

Dave got off the bed and went over to John grabbing his wrist a bit tight. Dave held John by his wrist even tighter and pushed him onto the bed. John landed on the bed with a thud. Dave smirked at him and walked away. He walked over to his bag he brought and pulled out a set of hand cuffs. John's eyes went wide. If he was going to be cuffed there was nothing he could do. Dave saw John's shocked reaction to the cuffs and grinned this was what he wanted he wanted to dominate someone until they broke. He knew he didn't have long he had to get back to Hunter soon for a small meeting. On his way back to the bed he took all his clothes off John swallowed hard seeing Dave's erection he knew there would be no prep and no lube that day not like there was lube any other day. Dave wanted to hurt John in the worst possible way.

Once Dave got to the bed he ripped John's shirt into pieces and threw it to the floor. He then pulled John's jeans away from his body then took John's underwear off. He put the handcuffs on John's wrists and cuffed him to the bed frame. John was stuck there was no where he could go. He was at the mercy of one Dave Batista. His uncle. "Spread your legs whore" Dave demanded. He spread his legs and Dave situated himself between them. John hated that he gave in so willingly but this had been going on for years, he knew there was no point in fighting it. Dave grabbed his shirt off the bed and shoved it in John's mouth knowing John would scream out in pain when he thrusted his member inside of John's body. He didn't want anyone finding out about what he was doing to his nephew, if Hunter was to ever find out he would have a hit put out on him.

"Get ready to be ridden bitch" Dave hissed. In one movement of his hips he was buried to the hilt inside of John. "AAAAAHHHHH!" John screamed out but luckily his scream was muffled by Dave's shirt. The tears came from his eyes. He had never felt so much pain in all his life. "Oh shit Johnny so fucking tight" Dave groaned out as he pulled out then slammed back inside of John. Dave's hands went to John's thighs lifting John's ass off the bed. He gripped John's thick thighs tight enough for his fingernails to dig in and draw a small amount of blood. John gasped the pain was killing him he just wanted it to be over, Dave had never been this rough. Dave's thrust became wild he was fucking John like John was a blow up doll who couldn't feel anything. John was sure his insides were being ripped apart.

Dave leaned forward and kissed John hard on the lips. John didn't want the kiss he didn't want Dave's tongue inside of him. He opened his mouth when Dave bit down on his bottom lip drawing more blood. Dave pulled the gag out of John's mouth. Dave reached between his and John's body and grasped John's cock he squeezed it hard causing John to scream out "FUUUUCK!" John screamed. Dave smirked he had gotten John to be vocal just what he wanted. Dave then slapped John's face twice hard, once on each cheek leaving a perfect impression of his handprint on each cheek. John's eyes leaked more tears and Dave was loving this. This was exactly what he wanted and needed. He knew John wouldn't say anything he was too much of a pussy and he knew no one would believe him. He was a teenager with a wild imagination.

"Oh Johnny baby, being with you makes me so hard." Dave moaned sickly sweet John nearly threw up in his mouth. Dave bent forward his hands ran up John's abs to his chest. he was acting like he would with a boyfriend or lover John was getting freaked out by it. This was his uncle, no uncle was supposed to behave like this. Dave's thrusts picked up they were becoming faster and harder. John felt his will to live give out he just wanted the man off of him and out of him he wanted to be left alone. It only took Dave another three deep thrusts and he emptied himself inside of the condom. He pulled out, John hissed and moaned, John was pale and still, he just wanted this over. Without another word, Dave got up, dressed he unlocked John's wrists and winced seeing the bright red marks from the cuffs he kissed John's cheek, grabbed his bag and left. John laid there before slowly rolling out of bed wincing. His ass and thighs hurt but most of all his wrist was killing him he didn't know if it was broken or just sprained.

He walked into the bathroom and showered and dressed then he changed his sheets and fell into bed sleeping. He wanted to forget all about what had just happened. He wished three months would come quick so he could marry Wade and get the hell away from the terror of being abused by his uncle. That was all he wanted, he didn't care if he didn't love Wade or that Wade didn't love him, all he wanted was to get away from Dave, from the pain and anguish Dave put him through. That was all he wanted.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

John was up and dressed, Wade was picking him up so they could go and look at wedding venues with Wade's mom. He was dressed in a long sleeve shirt. He didn't need Wade seeing the marks on his wrists, he couldn't explain them, and Wade would think the worst and everything would be screwed up. He was dressed and ready when the doorbell rang. He walked down and saw Hunter answering the door. "I think he's up in his room" Hunter said. "No I'm here" John said Hunter smiled and slapped his hand on John's back. "Have fun" Hunter said John smiled and nodded and took Wade's offered hand and walked out to where Trish was waiting in her car. Wade opened the door and let John sit in the backseat with him. "Hi Mrs Barrett, how are you?" John asked.

"Good John, please call me Trish" she said John smiled and nodded. Wade held John's hand as Trish drove them to the venue that Hunter and Kevin had agreed on. They got to The Four Seasons hotel and met up with David Tutera. "David, this is Wade and John." Trish said. "Hi guys, it's so great to meet you I can't wait to get started on the planning." David said John frowned. "Wade I thought we said we would meet with him, not hire him straight off the bat." John said, Wade sighed. "I know but my mom wants this, please love?" Wade asked John sighed. "Fine, but can you promise me something?" John asked, Wade nodded. "Promise me that WE will plan this, this is OUR wedding." John said, Wade smiled and nodded. "Of course" Wade said John smiled and nodded. They caught up with David and Trish.

"This is the first area, this is the Governors Room." David said, "This curved room offers a beautiful natural daylight backdrop. The room is equipped with the latest technology to ensure flexibility. It can be combined with the Bradstreet and Endicott Rooms to further expand the capacity." David told them. "For a reception it seats about 225 people." David said John and Wade looked around seeing if it was them, John thought it was a little too fancy. The room also had Modern glass chandeliers, Floor-to-ceiling windows with stunning city views, Cream coloured wall upholstery and a Unique curved layout. "It's great" Trish said, John sighed and Wade heard it. "You don't like it?" Wade asked, John shrugged. "It's OK, I guess it's just not me." John said. "Mom this is a no." Wade said, Trish nodded and they went to the next one which was Ballroom B.

They looked around and decided it was a no, it wasn't something either John or Wade wanted. "OK this is the main ballroom" David said, John and Wade looked around. "This room seats about 500 people for a reception, do you know your guest list yet?" David asked. "It's going to be a lot. John's dad is the mayor of Boston so there will be a lot of people coming" Trish said. "OK then, This 3,710-square-foot Ballroom features a high ceiling and a chandelier, and offers a view of Boston Public Garden. The room is equipped with high-speed Internet access, and a built-in screen discreetly concealed to preserve the elegant ambience." He said, the room was really nice. It also had Touches of silver leafing and crystal adorning the ceiling, Celadon-and-gold carpet, High ceiling and chandelier

And Sweeping Public Garden views.

"Well boys?" Trish asked. "I like it." Wade said, Trish smiled. "John?" she asked. "I like it too, it's really nice, but isn't it a bit big, I mean five hundred people?" John asked. "Not that many John, some seating will be taken up by the food tables, and the music and the dance floor." Trish said, John nodded. "Yeah I guess." John said. "So are you OK with this then? is this going to be your venue?" Trish asked, she was so happy her son was settling down and John seemed like such an amazing young man. "Yeah, if Wade likes it then yes." John said, Trish smiled. "Book it, three months from now." Trish said, John and Wade smiled and hugged Trish. "This is amazing. You're going to be so happy to be married here." she said, John and Wade smiled and nodded. The ballroom would be where they were married and the reception area.

"Let's head home." Wade said, John and Trish agreed and they headed home. Once back at John's place Wade walked John to the door. "Thank-you for letting mom be involved, I know she can be a bit much sometimes but she doesn't have daughter's it's just me. So I guess she's trying to make this the best wedding possible" Wade said John smiled. "I understand Wade I do, I just want to make sure we have some input as well, otherwise the day is going to suck." John said, Wade nodded and cupped John's face. "Don't worry love we'll be involved I promise." Wade said John smiled and nodded, Wade leaned in and kissed John deeply and John responded, kissing Wade made him feel safe and cared for, something he hadn't felt before. It was really nice.

"I'll call you OK?" Wade asked, John nodded and smiled, Wade pecked John on the lips once more and left with his mom. John walked inside smiling, it was nice to be planning a wedding, it was something he never thought would ever happen in his life….He never thought being married would ever happen to him, he was really happy despite the way the engagement came about.

**LATER THAT DAY**

John met up with Adam at his house and they went out down to the pond they had on the property. "So how was your day?" Adam asked. "Good, me and Wade found the place where we're gonna get married" John said. "Really? Where?" Adam asked. "The Ballroom at The Four Seasons." John said, Adam smiled. "Sounds fancy." Adam said. "Yeah I guess so, it's huge Adam, it seats like five hundred people." John said, Adam was shocked. "Wow, so it's going to be a big affair then?" Adam asked, John nodded. "Yeah I guess so, but I want you to be my best man. Will you?" John asked. "Of course. You know I don't agree with who you're marrying but I will be there for you." Adam said John smiled. "Thanks Addy." John said Adam smiled and nodded. "So what else is on your mind? I know there's something else going on." Adam said John sighed.

"It happened again, last night." John said. Adam sighed and wrapped his arm around John's shoulders. "What happened?" Adam asked. "He was in my room after my date with Wade, he locked me in and…" John drifted off. "It's OK I understand." Adam said John nodded. "You should tell your dad John." Adam said John shook his head. "He won't believe me, that's his brother Adam." John said, Adam nodded. "I understand I guess. But you know I am here for you if you need me." Adam said, John smiled. "Thanks." John said Adam smiled. "So is there anything with the wedding planning I can help with?" Adam asked. "No, just organise a nice dinner for the 'Hens' night, that's all I want, maybe dinner and drinks, with you, Phil and the girls" John said, Adam smiled. "Can I invite Chris?" Adam asked. John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." John said Adam smiled. "Let's go make some ice cream sundaes." Adam said John laughed and nodded. They headed inside and into the large kitchen, John pulled out the dishes, the ice cream, the sauce, the toppings and the spoons and they made some sundaes. Once they were made they cleaned up and sat down and ate them, they looked over as they heard some talking, it was Mike, Maryse, Eve and Dolph. John and Adam rolled their eyes at them and continued with what they were doing. "I can't believe you eat that crap" Eve commented. "What's it to you?" John asked, he hated that Eve always put her two cents into everything he did. "If I ate that I wouldn't fit into the bridesmaid dress I'll be wearing at the wedding." Eve said.

"Who said you're going to be one?" John asked, Eve looked at John as did Maryse. "We're your sisters of course we are." Maryse said. "I don't know it's MY wedding so I will decide." John said. Eve and Maryse couldn't believe that maybe they wouldn't be invited to be in the wedding. They had to be this was their brother's wedding and this was one of the best events of the year. They had to be in the wedding. The kitchen door opened again and Hunter walked in with Shawn. "Daddy tell John that we're going to be IN his wedding." Eve said Hunter looked at his daughter's then at John. "Of course you are baby" Hunter said John shook his head. "It's MY wedding dad. MINE!" John snapped. "And who is paying for the wedding?" Hunter asked. "I don't care who's paying for it, maybe I won't show up." John snapped. Hunter growled and looked at John.

"Adam I think it's time you left, you too Mike, Dolph." Hunter said, Adam looked at John and left. "John watch your mouth. I am paying for the wedding of your dreams, so be grateful. I am sick of your attitude you have everything you want, a car, a room, money and now you're getting a million dollar wedding. Just be grateful." Hunter snapped. "Maybe I don't want to have a million dollar wedding, maybe I want to elope" John said he knew there was no way out of marrying Wade but all this fan fair meant nothing to John, he hated it. "Just go to your room, we will discuss this tonight, we're going to the Barrett's for dinner and wedding planning." Hunter said, John shook his head and left. He went up to his room and went into the bathroom. He showered and got ready for the night. He wasn't looking forward to it at all. This whole wedding was just annoying him, he would enjoy it more if he had some say in what went on.

"John hurry up!" Hunter called up the stairs John sighed and headed down, he met up with his dad and Shawn and they headed out. They got into Hunter's Phantom Rolls Royce and they headed to the Barrett's home. They got there and walked up to the door and were let in, they hugged and kissed Kevin and Trish and headed into the dining room for some dinner, they enjoyed their three course meal and then they headed to the lounge to discuss wedding plans, David Tutera arrived and things got down to business. "So let's get started, I have some samples of invitations this is what we need to sort out first" David said John, Wade and Trish looked at them. "I like this one." Trish said it was a nice red and white designed floral printed one. Wade looked and smiled he looked at John and knew he didn't like it.

"John don't be scared, we need your input." Trish said, John sighed. "I want the theme to be blue and white." John said, Trish crinkled her nose. "Any reason why?" Trish asked. "My mom's favorite colour was blue and she and dad had a white wedding." John said Hunter smiled. "Blue and white it is" he said, John smiled at his dad. "OK here are the blue ones, have a look and tell me which one you like the best." David said John nodded and looked through the invitation booklet. John found the one he liked, it was a Signature White and Blue Textured invitation with a blue floral and tribal design on them. "You like that one?" Wade asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I do." John said. "OK you can get the invites, the Response cards, save the date cards, place cards, menu cards and programs all in the one package." David said, John smiled.

"OK then I will order them in, the next thing we need to decide on tonight are the guest bags, what wedding favours would you like in them?" David asked. "Anything blue and white I guess to match the theme" John said, "Well here is a catalogue just circle the things you and Wade like" David said John smiled and they started reading. They chose Blue Acrylic Diamond Scatters, Baby Blue Bomboniere Milk Chocolate Hearts, Something Blue Timeless Glass Photo Coasters, Blue Wedding Almonds, Crystal Ball Wine Stopper Favor, Key To My Heart Bottle Opener, Sweet-Scented Sandalwood Fan Wedding Favors, Murano Art Deco Collection Cross Keychain Favor, Shimmering Angel Ornament Favors, and they chose to have everything put in blue and white bags.

"OK then, also I will need to know what you want for the flowers." David said John smiled. "I actually went online and found what I wanted" John said Trish sighed, she felt like John was taking over everything but then again this was his wedding. John pulled up the website and showed David it was a nice lot of flowers in the bouquet came white roses, blue hydrangea and variegated pittosporum, tied with a white satin ribbon.

It was perfect and it was something John wanted. Also for the centrepieces came white roses, white mini Calla lilies, blue hydrangea, blue delphinium, white stock, white lilies, white Monte casino and variegated pittosporum. Wade smiled at John he was glad he was getting involved.

"OK then, the next thing we will need to do this week, is shopping for the bridesmaid dresses" David said. "Oh I can go with my sisters, I think they have an idea of what they want." John said. "Well you can take my cousins with you, mom did you want to go as well?" Wade asked. "Sure." Trish said John smiled at her.

"Also I will need a guest list, then we can work on the seating chart and everything else" David said John smiled at his dad. "Guest list is up to my dad I guess." John said, David smiled and nodded. "While I have you here, what's the wedding party going to be?" he asked. "Well on my side, my best man is Justin, then I have one groomsmen in Drew, then I have three bridesmaids, my cousins Nikki, Brie and AJ." Wade said. "John?" David asked.

"It's the same, my best man is Adam, groomsmen is Phil, then I have Kelly, Maryse and Eve." John said. David smiled. "Phil? Really?" Hunter asked, John nodded. "Yes apart from Adam he's my best friend I want him up there" John said. "Why not Mike, Dolph or Ted?" Hunter asked. "I don't know them dad, I want my friends with me. Please" John said. "OK, I understand, this is your wedding." Hunter said John smiled.

"Also this week we will need to start working on the gift registry." David said John and Wade nodded and smiled. "Sounds good." John said. David smiled. "OK then, we should head on home, I think tonight was very productive." Hunter said John smiled and nodded. Wade took his hand and they headed outside for a private goodbye.

"I am glad you're into this wedding planning." Wade said John smiled. "It's exciting." Wade smiled. "I can't wait for our wedding night love" Wade purred before claiming John's lips. John smiled and kissed him back. They kissed for a while before Hunter and Shawn re-emerged from the house and they headed home.

"Are you happy with the way things are being planned?" Hunter asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I am. It's going to be a good thing. I am glad my ideas are being heard." John said Hunter smiled. "Me too son, me too" he was also worried that Trish would take over everything but he was glad John was having input it wasn't just Wade's wedding but John's as well.

**Please review….**


	4. John And Randy Bond

**CORRUPTION IN BOSTON**

**DAYS LATER**

John was up and ready for school he was down in the kitchen having something to eat. He didn't want to go to school. He had a long shirt on to hide his bruises from Dave's abuse. He didn't need anyone else finding out about what was going on at home, especially not when it could easily be passed back onto Wade, that wasn't something he needed at all. He finished his breakfast and headed out the door. He got in his car and drove off to school. He took the long way needing some time alone to think about things. The wedding planning was in full gear and John was stressed from it all. He just wanted the wedding to be a nice simple affair. But it was turning into something completely different.

He got to school and parked, he got out and walked inside, he put his things in his locker and went and sat on the bleachers watching the football team train. He saw Chris and Randy and couldn't help but admire Randy's body, he knew it was wrong of him but Randy was very good looking. John wished he could pursue that but he couldn't he had Wade to think about. Even though he felt no love for Wade he still wanted to be faithful. He jumped when he felt a hand on his back, John turned and smiled seeing Adam there. "Hey Jay, can you come with me a minute?" Adam asked, John nodded and followed Adam. Adam led them to the nurses office. "Addy why are we here?" John asked.

"You need to get your wrist checked out." Adam said John sighed, he knew there was no point in trying to fight Adam on going. "John come take a seat" the nurse said. "Thanks for taking a look at his wrist nurse Daniel's." Adam said she smiled and looked at the wrist, "How did you hurt it?" she asked. "Playing basketball." John lied she nodded, she knew John was lying she had seen these kind of things before, the sign of abuse. She felt bad for the kid, but she also knew who John's dad was. So she didn't say anything. "OK, just no basketball this week and ice it if it starts to hurt. The bruising should go down in a few days." She said John nodded and smiled. He thanked the nurse and headed out the door with Adam. Adam went off to find Chris and John went to his locker to get out his art work. "Hey John." someone said, John turned and saw Randy. "Hey Randy, what's up?" John asked. "Nothing much, I noticed your sketching you're really good at that." Randy said looking at John's artwork. John smiled. "Thanks, I like it." John said, Randy smiled. "Me too, maybe we could go out and sketch together sometime?" Randy asked.

John smiled. "Sounds good. I would like that a lot." John said. "Cool how about Wednesday after school?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Perfect." John said Randy smiled, he was glad he would get to spend some one on one time with John. he really liked him and he wanted to spend more time alone with him. The bell went so John and Randy went their separate ways, once again not realising someone was watching and listening to them, they pulled out their phone and called Wade. Telling him everything that happened, Wade decided then and there that he would have to do something to make John change plans with Randy, the only thing that would keep John away from him was something with the wedding, so he got to planning on something for Wednesday afternoon.

**WEDNESDAY**

"I'm really sorry Randy, but something has come up I can't come with you" John said it was afterschool and Randy had been wanting to go sketching with John. "No it's cool, I understand that you have to plan the wedding and shit." Randy said John sighed. "Maybe tonight we can chat on Facebook?" John asked, Randy smiled and nodded. "John hurry up!" Eve called out to her brother, John rolled his eyes and waved bye to Randy and headed out. They got into the SUV and John drove them to the bridal salon where the bridesmaids would be chosing the bridesmaid dresses for the wedding. They got there and met up with Trish, Wade's cousins and David. "OK I have the selections out so why don't each of you girls pick a dress and we will see what we like." David said. The bridesmaids went and tried a dress on, David had picked out eight dresses in total. The six girls tried on their dresses and came out and stood in a line, John, Trish and David looked them over.

AJ was in a Long Strapless Sweetheart Neckline, Empire Waistline Blue Printed chiffon Dress. Nikki was in a strapless surplice sweetheart neckline and ruched bodice in blue and green print. The dress also had a strappy open back with sexy cut outs and sparkling beaded accents. It also had an A-line skirt and it also had a small train. Brie was in a classic one shoulder gown by Night Moves it had Sparkling beadwork accents a ruched sweetheart bust and single shoulder strap. It was a long formal gown with open sheer chiffon over lay that gathered at the empire waist and fell gracefully to the floor with a slight train for a figure flattering silhouette. Maryse was in a Long Strapless baby blue Chiffon Formal Gown with a sweetheart neckline, open back with a sequin embellishment, and a natural waistline.

Eve was in a one shoulder gown by La Femme. Which had Soft flowing fabric and beaded floral accents on the single strap bodice which created a glamorous evening gown with a trendy one shoulder design. The dress highlighted her bare back with a small train to add to the drama. Kelly was in a Unique One Shoulder Beaded Gown, the gown went to the floor and the fabric was chiffon. It had amazing beading on the shoulder and the ribs area. It was absolutely stunning. "OK Brie, Nikki will you change into the last two dresses?" David asked they nodded and went and changed, Nikki came out in a Floor Length A-Line sequin embellished halter dress with ruched bodice. Brie came out in a Full length strapless sweetheart formal gown. "OK John? Trish?" David asked, "I like the one Eve is in, I like the darkness of it." Trish said. "But it would look odd, with the baby blue theme. So I don't think it goes." John said, David nodded and Eve was sent to change. He didn't like Nikki's or Brie's second dresses so they were sent to change.

"I didn't like Brie's first one either, it showed too much leg." John said. Trish agreed with him on that one. They didn't like the dress AJ was in, it just wasn't right for the wedding. So she went and changed also. "I like the dress Kelly is in, I think it's perfect, it's got the glitz and it's sexy as well." John said Trish looked it over, she liked Eve's more. "I still like Eve's more." Trish said.

"We need to choose today." David said. John sighed he snapped the pictures of the dresses and sent them to Wade for his opinion. Wade messaged him back, he liked the one Kelly was in. "He chose the one Kelly is in." John said, Trish sighed. "Then that's the dress, it's very pretty I think they'll all look very nice in them." Trish said John smiled.

"Sorry if you feel like I am making all the decisions Trish but I just want everything to be perfect." John said, Trish smiled. "As long as you're happy." Trish said. "I am." John said Trish smiled and nodded. "OK I will put the dresses on your dad's card." David said John smiled and nodded. Once the dresses had been paid for they left.

John went back home and went to his room. He logged onto the net and went to Facebook and messaged Randy. **~Hey what are you doing?~** John asked. He waited for a response. **~Nothing much, just finished dinner, how was the wedding planning?~** Randy asked him. **~OK I guess, I think Wade's mom is upset with me, she wanted a certain bridesmaid dress, I chose different, in the end I got my way~** John said, **~Good, it's YOUR wedding John, you should get your way~** Randy said John smiled.

**~Thanks.~** John said. **~So I was hoping the sketching date could happen this week sometime?~** Randy asked, John smiled. **~Sure maybe we can go to Chris' with Adam?~** John asked. **~Sounds good….I'll set it up~** Randy said John smiled, he heard Hunter calling for him. **~Gotta go dad is yelling for me talk to you tomorrow~** John said and he logged off and headed downstairs where Hunter was.

"What's up dad?" John asked. "Nothing much, what do you want for dinner, Italian or Chinese?" Hunter asked. "Italian, I want some lasagne." John said Hunter smiled and nodded. "OK, so how was the dress shopping?" Hunter asked. "It was good, the girls are good to go, well except for jewellery." John said, Hunter nodded. "Good, me and Kevin are still working on the guest list." Hunter said John smiled and nodded.

"Cool, I was wondering if I could invite someone from school? He's Chris' friend" John said. "Sure who?" Hunter asked. "Randy Orton. He's really nice." John said, Hunter's face hardened. "NO, I don't think so John." Hunter said John frowned. "Why not?" John asked. "Because I said so, the answer is no and it is going to stay a no." Hunter growled, John sighed and nodded.

He knew not to piss his dad off but he wondered what in the hell was his dad's issue with Randy? it made no sense to him, Hunter had never ever met Randy so it was weird, John wished Randy could attend but he knew it was probably best if he didn't.

He didn't want to cause drama on his big day. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

**Please review….**


	5. Interrupted

**CORRUPTION IN BOSTON**

**A WEEK LATER**

John groaned as he showered, Dave had abused him again last night. He hated this that the only thing that was a saving grace was that he was hanging out with Adam, Chris and Randy. That was all he wanted.

He wanted to forget about the wedding and about Dave, he just wanted to be a normal teenager he really did. He finished his shower off and he dressed for the day. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He got there and poured himself a cup of coffee, he sighed when he heard Dave's voice.

Dave walked into the kitchen with Hunter and Mark talking over some business stuff. "Hey kid, I thought you had gone out already" Hunter said John shook his head. "Nope, I am heading out shortly though, I am gonna go hang with Adam." John said.

"No wedding planning today?" Dave asked, John shook his head. "Nope." John said, ignoring the stare Dave was giving him. John wanted nothing to do with his asshole of an uncle. He finished off his coffee and kissed his dad goodbye and left. He got into his car and headed over to Adam's. He was glad they were hanging out today it was all John wanted to do, just have a good time with Adam, Chris and Randy and maybe get some sketching in.

Ever since this whole wedding thing came about he didn't get a whole lot of time to sketch and work on his artwork. He got to Adam's, parked and walked up to the door. He rang the doorbell and Judy, Adam's mom answered smiling. "Come in John, it's so nice to see you." Judy said John smiled.

"You too Judy it's great to see you." John said. Judy smiled. "Oh, I received the wedding invite the other day, thank-you for inviting me." Judy said. "How could I not? You've been like a second mother to me, so thank-you." John said, Judy smiled and hugged John. "Your mom would be so proud right now." Judy said, John smiled, he hoped that was true he really did. He missed his mom so much, he just wished she was around to see him have a wedding, that was all he wanted.

"Adam and Chris are in the basement, with some other young boy." Judy said John smiled and nodded. He hugged her again and headed down to the basement. He smiled seeing Adam, Chris and Randy.

"Hey Jay, so glad you could come." Adam said, he got up and hugged John tight. John smiled. "No worries, I need this. A day free of drama, free of wedding planning, I just want to hang out with some friends." John said Adam smiled and nodded. "So what did you do last night?" Adam asked. "Nothing really just chilled out at home, watched a movie, you know." John said. Adam smiled.

John sat down beside Randy and pulled out his sketch book, Randy had a look and smiled, John was really good with portraits and stuff. He was great. "Who is this?" Randy asked, seeing a sketch of a woman holding a baby. John smiled sadly. "That's my mom. I sketched a photograph, it's of her and me, when I was a baby." John said Randy smiled.

"Wow, I bet she loves it." Randy said, John sighed. "I don't know really, she's passed on." John said Randy sighed. "Shit sorry." He said, John shrugged.

"You weren't to know, so it's OK. I Miss her every day but I am OK." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. "OK shall we sketch?" Randy asked, John nodded they both focussed on something John on Adam and Chris holding one another lovingly and Randy did one of John.

John was really into his sketching that he growled when his cell phone rang. He sighed when he saw it was Wade. He sighed and pressed answer.

**"Hello?...Oh I'm at Adam's why?...We didn't have this planned today right?...Oh a last minute thing at the bakery?...OK sure, I will be right over…..OK bye."** John said ending the call.

John sighed and looked at his friends. "Sorry guys but I have to go, I have to go meet up with Wade to go over something with the wedding cake." John said, Adam sighed. "OK if you have too, just call me later" Adam said, John smiled and nodded. He was glad Adam understood.

He grabbed his things and headed out to his car. he got in and drove over to the bakery to meet Wade and Trish. He got there and got out and walked inside. He saw Wade and Trish and went over to them. "Hey you" Wade said pecking John softly. John smiled.

"So we have a few choices for the actual design." The baker said, John nodded and smiled and looked at them, one was a Five tier round custom light blue fondant elegant wedding cake design. White with yellow centres flowers fall into place around the edges of the cake, while pure white flowers and pipe work vines form the design. The topper was blue and white flowers. John loved it.

The second one was a Five tier round custom white fondant traditional elegant wedding cake design. White roses wrapped around the cake in a spiral that goes up from the bottom tier to the top where it sits in a bundle as the topper. The design of each tier was a simple swirl design that plays with the layout of how the flowers go up the entire cake. The third cake was a Five tier round custom white butter cream wedding cake design with curlicues, Swiss dots and fresh orchid flower topper.

The fourth cake was a 5 tier round custom white modern fondant elegant unique wedding cake design it was very plain. The last cake was a 5-tier fondant wedding cake it had beautiful pearlized cascade of flowers calla lilies and roses it was simple yet elegant. "Wow, I love that one." Trish said, Wade smiled and nodded. "Me too, I think it's perfect." Wade said, he and Trish looked at John.

"Which one do you like?" Trish asked. "I liked the blue one, because it goes with the theme." John said, Wade sighed, he liked the more traditional side of things. "No, I like the white one let's go with that" Wade said, the baker smiled and nodded. "What flavours?" he asked, Wade, John and Trish came to an agreement, but John was still upset about the cake.

"OK we will have it all done by the time of the wedding, along with the mini wedding cakes." The baker said, Wade and Trish shook his hand and they headed out. They left the bakery and headed out to the cars. John went to his car but Wade grabbed his hand after Trish drove off in her own car. "What?" John asked, Wade sighed.

"What's the issue?" Wade asked. "Nothing I'm just tired I guess. All this wedding stuff is tiring." John said, Wade nodded. "I know, look why don't we go do something fun for the wedding?" Wade asked. "Like what?" John asked. "How about we go and pick out a wedding band?" Wade asked, John smiled and nodded.

They got in their cars and headed to Tiffany's to have a look at wedding bands. They got there and looked around for what they wanted. They knew they wanted platinum wedding bands, but it was the style they were not sure on, they looked around and eventually decided on a Platinum Tiffany's Milgrain wedding band Ring.

It was perfect, Wade paid for the deposits and they headed out the door. "What are you going to be doing when you get home?" Wade asked John shrugged. "Not sure, probably having a nap." John said Wade nodded.

He pulled John closer and kissed him. "What about you?" John asked. "Nothing much, I am gonna just sit back at home and chill out with some friends I guess." Wade said John nodded and smiled, they kissed again, this time deeply and they headed their separate ways.

John got home and walked inside. He walked into the kitchen wanting to find something to eat. He found some popcorn and some soda so he went into the theatre room and started watching some movies. "Hey John," someone said, John turned and saw Shawn.

"Hey Shawn. I don't think dad's here right now." John said. "I know, I actually came to see you, I thought we could go out shopping?" Shawn asked.

"Your dad wants us to spoil ourselves and to get the jewellery for the bridesmaids." Shawn said John nodded, he didn't know if he wanted to go out. "So will you come?" Shawn asked. "Sure why not." John said, he just hoped Shawn was a good guy.

**Please review….**


	6. Graduation

**CORRUPTION IN BOSTON**

"Hey love" Wade said as he saw John a week later today was going to be a busy day for them. They had a lot to do in regards to the wedding planning. "Hey so what are we doing today?" John asked. "Well we are going to sort out the menu with our dad's then we have a meeting with the celebrant, then the gift registry." Wade said, John nodded and smiled, he got into Wade's car and Wade drove them off to meet with the hotel caterers and their dad's.

They got there and walked inside. They smiled seeing their dads and they sat down with them. "OK first you need to pick five out of seven choices for the cold Hors d' Oeuvres" the chef said. "OK let's get started." He said.

They had a choice from European Cucumber Cups Stuffed with Shrimp or Crabmeat Salad, Roasted New Potato Cups Filled with Boursin Cheese, Sushi California Roll, Smoked Salmon Boursin on Potato Crisp, Prosciutto Crisp with Diced Pear and Gorgonzola, Tomato and Basil Crostini and Shrimp Cocktail. "So the five?" the chef asked.

"I think we will take Roasted New Potato Cups Filled with Boursin Cheese, Sushi California Roll, Smoked Salmon Boursin on Potato Crisp, Prosciutto Crisp with Diced Pear and Gorgonzola and the Shrimp cocktail." Wade said, the chef nodded and took the order down. Next came the hot Hors d' Oeuvres. From the choices they had they chose Peking Ravioli with Thai Dipping Sauce, Mini Crab Cakes, Scallops Wrapped in Bacon, Mini Steak and Cheese Roll, Chicken Coconut Macadamia Finger.

For the dinner menu they had to choose three red meat dishes, three chicken dishes, three fish dishes and three vegetarian dishes.

For the red meat they chose Dry Rubbed Roast Sirloin of Beef, Garlic and Herb Angus Tenderloin of Beef and Roast Colorado Rack of Lamb. For the chicken dishes they chose Sautéed Chicken Breast Francese with Lemon Sauce and Capers, Grilled Breast of Chicken with Basil Buerre Blanc, and Sautéed Chicken Forestier with Wild Mushroom Sauce. For the seafood they chose Pan Roasted Mediterranean Spiced Diver Sea Scallops With lemon buerre Monte & asparagus risotto, Roasted Tequila and Lime Wild Jumbo Shrimp and Seared Sesame Yellow Fin Tuna with a Soy and ginger pickled cucumber salad.

For the vegetarian options they chose Vegetarian Japanese Pot sticker with Scallion Pancake, Roasted-Vegetable Lasagne and Wild Mushroom and Lentil Cottage Pie.

For desert they chose Tiramisu, Chocolate Molten Cake, Individual Chocolate Chambord Tart, Boston Cream Pie and Brownie or Chocolate Chip Cookie Sundae. Once they were finished with the food menu John and Wade headed off to meet up with the celebrant.

They got there and got out and met up with Susan. They shook her hand and sat down. "So your wedding ceremony. How would you like it to go?" she asked, John and Wade sat with her and told her about what kind of ceremony they wanted, it was something unique that they wanted.

"So is there anything else I need for the ceremony?" Susan asked. "Nope nothing. Oh I would like you to mention something about my mom, she's passed on and I think it would be good to put something in there about her." John said, Susan nodded.

"Of course." She said, John smiled. "Thank-you for taking the time out to do this." Susan said, John and Wade nodded, they shook her hand and headed out the door. "So to the shops?" Wade asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah to the shops." John said. They drove to the store and started looking at things they wanted to be put on their gift registry.

They chose a Waterford Lismore Cobalt Ice Bucket & Tongs, Waterford - Lismore Cobalt Pitcher, Waterford - Lismore Cobalt Ship's Decanter, Reed & Barton Crystal Hamilton Highball Glass (set of 4), Reed & Barton Crystal Hamilton Double Old Fashioned Glass (set of 4), Reed & Barton Crystal Soho Double Old Fashioned Glass (set of 4), Schott Zwiesel Charles Schumann 11.3 Oz Basic Bar Classic Tumbler HB All round (Set of 4), Schott Zwiesel Charles Schumann 12.4 Oz Basic Bar Classic Tumbler HB Long Drink Glasses (set of 4), Schott Zwiesel Tritan Pure Party Dancing Tumbler (Set of 4), Schott Zwiesel Tritan Paris/Iceberg 16.2 Oz Ice Beverage Glass (Set of 6), Schott Zwiesel Tritan Tossa 11.7 Oz Iced Beverage Glass (Set of 6), Schott Zwiesel Tritan Diva 15.2 Oz All Purpose Goblet Glass (Set of 6), Schott Zwiesel Tritan Pure 15.2 Oz Beverage/Water Glass (Set of 6).

Schott Zwiesel Tritan Pure 8.3 Oz Juice/Aperitif Glass (Set of 6), Schott Zwiesel Tritan Pure 12.1 Oz Tumbler (Set of 6), Schott Zwiesel Tritan Pure 10.3 Oz Rocks/Juice Glass (Set of 6), Schott Zwiesel Tritan Cru Classic 16.8 Oz Water Glass (Set of 6), Schott Zwiesel Tritan Classico 13.5 Oz Water Glass (Set of 6), Schott Zwiesel Tritan Banquet 18.2 Oz Iced Beverage Glass (Set of 6), Schott Zwiesel Tritan Banquet 14.2 Oz Long Drink Glass (Set of 6), Schott Zwiesel Tritan Convention 12.5 Oz Iced Beverage Glass (Set of 6), Schott Zwiesel Tritan Convention 10.8 Oz Long Drink Glass (Set of 6), Schott Zwiesel

Tritan Convention 5.1 Oz Pre/After Dinner Glass (Set of 6), Schott Zwiesel Tritan Forte/Top 15.2 Oz Ten Water Glass (Set of 6), Schott Zwiesel Tritan Forte 19.1 Oz Universal Tumbler (Set of 6).

They got Waterford Lismore Traditional Candlestick, Set of 2, Cuisinart 12-Cup Coffee Maker with Hot Water System, 9-pc. Stainless Steel Espresso Set, BergHOFF Stainless Steel Harmony Teakettle, Cuisinart MultiClad Pro 12-pc. Tri-Ply Stainless Steel Cookware Set which came with 1.5-qt. covered saucepan, 3-qt. covered saucepan, 3.5-qt. covered saucepan, 8-qt. covered stockpot, 8-in. skillet, 10-in. skillet & 20-cm. covered steamer insert, dutch oven, casserole pan, pressure cooker.

They got a Corningware French White 10-Piece Baking Set which came with round dish with glass & plastic lids, oval dish with glass & plastic lids, oval dish with plastic lid and a round dish with plastic lid. They got a 16 Piece Basic Silicone Bakeware Set in Gray the set includes 9" bake pan with storage cover, 9" serving trivet, 9" bundt pan, 9" loaf pan with storage cover, 11" baking mat, 8 decorating stencils and recipe book. They also got a Deluxe Stainless Steel Bread Box, Classic Cookie Jar in Cobalt, Certified International Romanesque Canister by Karidesign (Set of 3), Global Amici Square Glass Canisters (Set of 3), Sterling Industries Cook's Bible Stand, French Countryside 45 Piece Dinnerware Set which came with • 8 Dinner plates, 8 Salad plates, 8 Soup bowls, 8 Tea cups, 8 Tea saucers, 1 Vegetable bowl, 1 Round platter, 1 Creamer and 1 Covered sugar bowl.

They got a Noritake Crestwood Gold 50 Piece Set which came with 8 Dinner Plate, 8 Salad Plate, 8 Cup,8 Saucer, 8 Bread & Butter Plate, 8 Soup Bowl, Oval Platter and an Oval Vegetable Dish. They got a Gold Accent 4 Piece Flatware Dinner Set, Stainless Steel Lafayette 65 Piece Flatware Set, Condiment Servers, Zwilling JA Henckelsm International Fine Edge Synergy 17 Piece Block Cutlery Set which came with a Paring Knife, Utility Knife, Boning Knife, Carving Knife, Bread Knife, Chef's Knife Santoku Hollow Edge Knife, Eight Steak Knives and a Hardwood Block in Black. They got a KitchenAid Pro Line 6-qt. Stand Mixer, KitchenAid Artisan Series 5-Speed Blender, Brushed Chrome Smoothie Elite, Hamilton Beach

12 Cup Deep Fryer, Belgian Waffle Maker, Panini Grill, CoffeePro

4-Slice Toaster, KitchenAid 13-Cup Food Processor.

They also got a Programmable Breadmaker, Home Soda Maker, Ice Cream Maker, Waterford - Clarendon Cobalt Dessert Wine Glass, Martini Glass, Flutes and red and white wine glass set of six each, Waterford - Araglin Cobalt Bowl, Large, Waterford - Araglin Cobalt Bowl, Small, Waterford - Araglin Cobalt Vase, Large, Waterford - Araglin Cobalt Vase, Small, Waterford - Fleurology Amy Cobalt Bouquet Vase, Waterford - John Rocha Black Cut Bowl, Waterford - John Rocha Black Cut, Centrepiece Bowl, Waterford - John Rocha Black Cut, Vase, Waterford - John Rocha Signature Black Bowl, Waterford - John Rocha Signature Black Vase, and a Waterford - Lismore Footed Cake Plate.

They finished shopping and headed home. Wade drove John home and parked, before John could get out of the car he leaned over and kissed him deeply, John moaned into the kiss he loved kissing Wade he did. Wade's hands went to John's head and he pushed him down trying to give him the hint to suck him off, John stopped him placing his hands on his chest.

"What?" Wade asked. "I think it would be best if we waited until our wedding night, I think it would be romantic." John said, Wade sighed, he wasn't happy but he understood John's reasoning. "OK love, sounds good I can't wait until our wedding night now," Wade said John smiled and kissed Wade softly and got out of the car.

He was glad Wade didn't push him, he didn't Want to sleep with Wade yet, not with all this Dave stuff going on in his head, in his mind he just couldn't do it, not yet. Not until he was free from Dave.

**A MONTH LATER**

It was the day of John's graduation. He was glad to be free from school he really was, he had a shower and dressed in his Diesel Zatiny 88Z Dark Wash Boot cut Jeans, his white Denham Side pocket shirt, his Paul Smith Jeans Men's blazer jacket and his Paul Smith London Finchley 2 leather patent loafer's. He did his hair and he grabbed his paper he had the speech written on. He was the one chosen to be the class speaker at the graduation.

He grabbed his things and headed out the door. He walked into the kitchen and saw his sisters dressed, Kelly was dressed in her Strapless Coral Handkerchief Dress and her Silver T-strap sandal with a 3 inch heel and ankle straps shoes. Eve was dressed in her Blue High Low Party Dress and her Black and Silver Wrap around High Heels. Maryse was dressed in her Short Ivory Spaghetti Strap Dress and her gold Open toe heel.

John grabbed some coffee and sat down going over his speech he was so nervous. "You're going to do fine John," Hunter said, John smiled and nodded. "Thanks dad, but I am so nervous. I've never had to do a huge speech before." John said. Hunter smiled.

"You'll be fine." Hunter said, John sighed and nodded. "Let's go shall we" Hunter said, John smiled and nodded they headed out the door and got into the car and headed to the school. They got there and got out and walked inside.

John smiled seeing Wade, Trish and Kevin. He said his hellos and went to get his robe and cap. He smiled seeing Adam and Chris, he walked over to them and hugged them. "Are you ready for your speech?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled.

They all took their seats as the ceremony began, "Now I would like you to all welcome, the chosen speaker for tonight's graduation. John Helmsley." The principle said, John smiled and went up to the stage and pulled out his speech.

"Good Evening Honoured Guests, Ladies, Gentlemen and Students -Our high school years seem to have passed in a flurry of activities: courses attended, grades attained, extracurricular activities, social events and lesson learned. It is hard to believe that the next few months will see the Graduating Class of 2012 facing new horizons and challenges."

"Some of us may stay closer to home, some may move slightly further away and yet others may find themselves in a totally different continent. Where ever you may find yourself and whatever challenge you may have chosen to follow and explore - hold true to what shaped your yesterdays; acknowledge and appreciate what you are today and dare to be all that you can be tomorrow!"

"As the Graduating Class of 2012 we need to express our gratitude for the wonderful opportunities that we were exposed to. Our thanks must go to all the staff and the management of Boston Public High School We are privileged to have attended this school. Boston Public High School offers a world class education - of that we have no doubt. As we make a relatively smooth transition into life beyond school, I am sure that the fine education that we received will stand us in good stead - time and again."

"Our thanks must also extend to our parents and guardians. You have remained committed to our education, but more importantly, you have remained committed to us. You have stood by our sides, even when things may have seemed a bit rocky - steadfast and constant - stability in a time of turmoil, hesitancy and our quest for independence."

"Today, we stand on the brink of a new chapter in our lives. Take a moment to reflect on everything that we have achieved. Take a moment to look back and to see and appreciate just how far we have all come. Today is our opportunity to acknowledge our accomplishments. Some may have achieved more than others with relative ease."

"Some may have had to work harder...may have had to dig deeper to find the resolve to continue to meet the challenge - and perhaps some may have let opportunities pass them by? Either way, today, you need to acknowledge where you are. You may find that your high school years were years well spent. You may find that you regret some of the opportunities that you allowed to slip by. Acknowledge them, accept them and then prepare to move on...to tomorrow!"

"You need to dare to dream to be all that you can be tomorrow.

Dale Carnegie said, "The person who goes furthest is generally the one who is willing to DO and DARE!" This is the challenge that lies before you this evening."

"Dare to be all that you can be. Dare to chase your chosen career -Dare to excel -Dare to go the extra mile -Dare to show compassion -Dare to make your mark in the world -Dare to have empathy -Dare to be the best you can be... and then DO it! Overly simplistic? Probably. Within our reach? Definitely! My thanks and fondest best wishes go with you one and all." John said, everyone stood up and clapped, John smiled at them and went back to his seat.

**AN HOUR LATER**

John, Adam, Chris and Randy had all received their diplomas, they were now High School graduates. They all hugged one another and headed to their families, John hugged his dad and his sisters and Wade. "You're sisters are going to the dance with you guys." Hunter said John nodded and smiled, he figured they would be seeing as Mike, Ted and Dolph were all seniors.

"Cool. We need to go home and change then we can go." John said Hunter smiled and nodded. They said their goodbye's to the Barrett's then headed home. Once at home John changed into his Diesel Zathan 8B9 Blue Wash Boot cut Jeans, Hugo Boss Blurred logo t-shirt, Farrell Dean leather baseball jacket and his Polo Ralph Lauren Faxon low trainers.

Kelly changed into her Purple and Black Ruched Strapless Party Dress and her All over glitter pump with platform and 5.5" heel, Eve dressed in her Strapless Zebra Print Party Dress with Sequins and her Black Satin T Strap with 4" Heel and Maryse changed into her Black with Purple Wrap Band Short Strapless Tulle Party Dress and her Pewter shoes with black lace, 4 1/2" high heel and 1" platform. Once they were all dressed a car came and picked them up and they picked up Wade and headed to the dance.

Wade didn't really want to be at a high school party but he knew it meant a lot to John so he knew he had to be there. They got there and walked inside, the music was playing, there was food and drink it was great. An hour later John looked at Wade.

"Wanna dance?" John asked, Wade nodded and smiled, they danced for a few minutes before the headmaster came onto the microphone, it was time to announce the years king and queen of the school. "And the winners are Christopher Jericho and Adam Copeland." The headmaster said.

John smiled and clapped, his two friends deserved it, they were a great couple. Everyone watched the two dance together.

John pulled Wade onto the floor and they danced for a bit, the spotlight went from Adam and Chris to John and Wade, Wade held John tighter and closer, it was so nice to be with one another like that, they pulled apart when Wade felt a tap on his shoulder, they both looked and saw Randy standing there. "May I cut in?" Randy asked, Wade sighed, he couldn't exactly say no.

"Sure, take care of him." Wade said John smiled, Wade went over to the punch bowl and he watched as John and Randy danced with one another.

He really didn't like it, he really didn't. But he didn't want to make a scene In front of John and his entire class. John and Randy finished dancing and Randy went over to get a drink, Wade walked closer to him.

"You do realize that John is taken, and we are in love, and will be married in a month...so please, just leave John alone and find someone that is free...John is mine forever." Wade said before going over to John and kissing him. Randy sighed, he was a cross between heart broken and speechless.

He was falling for John and he hated that John was with Wade, but he also knew there was nothing he could do….John was marrying Wade in a month, then Randy would have to move on, John would be forever a Barrett and the thought made Randy want to throw up.

**Please review….**


	7. Adam And Chris Marry

**CORRUPTION IN BOSTON**

The soft music started and Adam appeared, looking like an Angel in his Two button, single breasted styling with a non-vented back. Notch lapel, double-besom pockets and bone buttons. Accessorized with a black dress shirt and white Windsor tie; Adam got to the end of the aisle and the pastor stepped forward.

"Good afternoon and welcome! As we will be beginning shortly I would ask that those of you with telecommunications devices, Cell phones, beepers and such, if you will please turn them off or switch them to vibrate at this time." The pastor said, everyone did so.

"Above you are the stars, below you are the stones.

As time passes, remember...

Like a star should your love be constant,

Like the earth should your love be firm.

Possess one another, yet be understanding.

Have patience with each other,

For storms will come, and they will go quickly,

Forced to dissipate in the light of your love.

Be free in giving of affection and of warmth.

Have no fear, and let not the ways

Or words of the unenlightened give you unease.

For your Love, Faith, and Friendship are with you,

Now and always!" Shawn spoke. Randy and Mike smiled at one another both extremely happy.

"Although this is their day, It is also a tribute to all of you.

For knowing you and interacting with you, Has helped to make Adam and Christopher Who they needed to be to find each other. They would like to thank you for that. All of you are the threads of which are woven the tapestry of their lives. Each one of you is an important piece in the story it tells. It is the fabric they wrap around themselves, and take comfort in, when the world seems cold."

"And on days like today, when all is right with the world, That tapestry is proudly spread out and displayed for everyone to see, With all the glorious colours and textures your diversity adds. You all hold a place in their hearts

reserved for those they have chosen to call `Family'

and they are grateful for all of you"

"When we first met to discuss what would be said today the bond between Adam and Christopher was self-evident. They share a wealth of common history and reference points that few in today's world are blessed with. They first met at school, they're both extremely talented at what they do, Their friendship grew slowly and comfortably through the years."

"But the time for them was never right for anything more than friendship. Were the fates trying to draw them together all this time? Or perhaps they were being kind to them by putting off their attraction to one another till they were both ready for the kind of relationship they now share and all that is their life together."

"There is a sacred space created when souls touch that allows a couple to share thoughts and ideas, feelings and emotions with merely a glance. Marriage is not only a commitment to stay together for a lifetime but a shared commitment to this connection and to ensuring that the quality of life they now share shall indeed last a lifetime."

"It is important for events such as these to be witnessed and shared with the community of friends and family, that you all represent. For it is only in such a sharing, with those we love, that the joy in our hearts can be amplified. And only with your blessings may we all truly flourish as a community. This is why as I read the Cherokee Prayer, Adam and Christopher now ask for your blessing upon their union."

"So please bring to mind not so much all that we would wish for our grooms, but that all of their own hopes and dreams shall come to pass. Think of Adam and Christopher with a future, filled with joy and happiness, and let your spirits rejoice, and remembering that in all that love and emotion that pours forth from each of you are the hopes and dreams, best wishes and blessings that are the true gifts that your hearts have come to bestow upon this couple today." Chris looked and winked at his future husband who winked back.

"We honour all creation as we pledge our hearts and lives together. We honour mother-earth -and ask for our marriage to be abundant and grow stronger through the seasons;

We honour fire -and ask that our union be warm and glowing with love in our hearts;"

"We honour wind -and ask we sail through life safe and calm as in our father's arms; We honour water -to clean and soothe our relationship -that it may never thirst for love; With all the forces of the universe, we pray for harmony and true happiness as we forever grow young together." Adam and Chris both smiled at one another.

"The ring, a circle, is one of nature's simplest forms. The arc of

the rainbow, the halo of the moon and the smallest of raindrops simulate the circle. A circle is the symbol of the sun and the earth and the universe."

"It is a symbol of perfection and of peace. In these rings is the symbol of unity, in which your lives are now joined, so that wherever you go, you will always return to one another and to your togetherness. As the circle turns again upon itself, so does marriage turn upon itself for its refreshment and renewal. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today." The pastor spoke.

"As marriage is an equal partnership, to be embarked upon wholeheartedly, with full intention of working together to ensure that yours is a long and happy marriage, I will once again ask you to make your promises together..." the pastor spoke, he looked at both men and smiled.

"Do you pledge to one another your openness and honesty, That the union of your souls shall be in the foreground of your thoughts always, guiding your actions, and that you shall leave no parts of self-unknowable to one another?" Shawn asked, Adam and Chris smiled. "We do" they said.

"Do you pledge your love to one another wholly and fearlessly,

without restraint, and do you vow that you will continue to work together to spark creativity and inspire passion in all aspects of your life together?" the pastor asked. "We do." They answered.

"Do you pledge that you will always be there to comfort, soothe, and heal one another, And that you will stand together when the future is unclear, proving that tides may change but your love is constant?" the pastor asked, "We do." They answered all the time smiling.

"Do you pledge to one another a stable home that will always be a safe haven and sanctuary to body, mind, and spirit a place that shall sustain and nourish your roots as you branch forth and grow into all that is and shall be your life together?" he asked. "We do" they chorused.

"Christopher will you now place the ring on Adam's finger and repeat after me?" the pastor asked, Chris smiled and placed the ring half way onto Adam's finger.

"Adam, you are my life, my love, my best friend And with this ring, I thee wed May it be a reminder of how much I love you, Not only on this precious day, But every single day of my life." He slid the ring all the way onto Adam's finger.

"Adam, will you now place the ring on Christopher's finger and repeat after me?" the pastor asked, Adam smiled and placed the ring half way onto Chris' finger.

"Christopher, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." Adam said. He placed the ring all the way onto Chris' finger.

"May the sun bring you new energy by day. May the moon softly restore you by night. May the rain wash away your worries. And may you live the days of your lives in peace, love, and happiness." The pastor spoke.

"You may now kiss." The pastor said Chris smiled and pulled Adam closer to him and kissed him deeply. Everyone clapped and cheered them. "I now present to you Mr. and Mr. Christopher and Adam Jericho." The pastor said as the two men walked off down the aisle.

John smiled at them and Wade approached him. "Nice ceremony baby" Wade said John nodded. "Yeah it was sweet, I'm happy for them, they both deserve to be happy." John said, Wade smiled.

**RECEPTION**

_**"I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad**_

_**Carry you around when your arthritis is bad**_

_**All I wanna do is grow old with you, **_

_**I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches**_

_**Build you a fire if the furnace breaks**_

_**Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you**_

_**I'll miss you**_

_**Kiss you**_

_**Give you my coat when you are cold**_

_**Need you**_

_**Feed you**_

_**Even let ya hold the remote control**_

_**So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink**_

_**Put you to bed if you've had too much to drink**_

_**I could be the man who grows old with you**_

_**I wanna grow old with you"**_

John smiled seeing his two best friends dancing they looked so happy, "Alright everyone can I have your attention please" the DJ said. "John if you'd like to come up here" he said, John smiled and took the microphone it was time for him to do his best man speech. "A wise man once told me that the best man's speech should last as long as it takes the groom to make love …..Thank you very much ladies and gentleman" John said laughing, as he turned to leave and sit back down. The crowd laughed, then John returned to continue with his speech.

"For those of you who don't know me, I am Jonathan one of Adam's best friends. I have the honour of being his best man. ….it is a great honour, but in all honesty I am actually a little nervous about doing this…. but I do feel a bit comforted by the fact I have actually rehearsed this speech in front of a live audience….. it was at the local old peoples home, … I think it went down well,…..they all pissed themselves anyway" John said Adam laughed as did Chris.

"Seriously …I would like to say a big "thank you" to the bridesmaids for today….as you will all agree they have done a marvellous job and all look fantastic….Indeed they are only eclipsed by Adam himself, who I'm sure you'll agree looks absolutely stunning." John said.

"In all seriousness, I love both Adam and Chris they're my best friends and I am so happy for them, they deserve to be happy….I just hope that my marriage with Wade is just as good and strong." John said. "I wish you all the best in your marriage, I love you both….To Chris and Adam!" John said, everyone cheered him.

It came for another dance, Wade took John's hand and led him over to the dance floor. "This is going to be us in a few weeks." Wade said as he held John close to him. "I know I can't wait." John said, Wade smiled, he couldn't wait to marry John and be there with him forever. "We have some last minute things to do, like the suit fittings and everything." Wade said John smiled. "It'll all get done Wade, I promise. Then we will make a life for us." John said, Wade smiled and leaned in and kissed them, they broke apart as they felt someone lean on them. "Caaaan…..Caaaan I have this daaaance?" a drunk Randy Orton asked, John sighed. "Back off I'm dancing with my fiancé." Wade said.

John laid his hand on Wade's chest, he didn't want to cause a fight not on Adam's and Chris' wedding night. "Randy you're drunk you should leave" John said. "No! I waaant this daaance" Randy slurred John sighed, Wade pushed John behind him. "Back off Orton." He snapped. "Wade chill he's just drunk" John said. "Johnathan enough!" Hunter bellowed. He called security over and pulled John away. "You don't need to be seen with the likes of him, he's drunk. Just leave security to handle it." Hunter said John sighed as security pulled Randy away. "Forget him Addy, let's remember why we're here" Chris said to Adam, not wanting Adam to be upset about the incident, he kissed Adam and everything washed away.

Wade looked at John and kissed him, "Let's go get some cake" he said, pulling John over to the cake, John smiled he tried to forget all about Randy, he was at his best friends wedding he wanted to have fun that was all he was focussed on, he hoped no incidents would happen at his own wedding that was something he didn't want. He wanted his wedding to be the fairy-tale he had planned, he wanted it to be the perfect wedding, then hopefully that would translate into the perfect marriage. He didn't want to have a bad marriage, he didn't. He wanted to be a good husband he didn't want to disappoint Wade or his dad in anyway.

Wade smiled at him and kissed him, "I love you" he said, John smiled and really believed it, he hoped Wade loved him he really did. "I love you too Wade." John said, Wade smiled and pulled John closer to him and kissed him. he also couldn't wait until their wedding he couldn't. he wanted to marry John so much.

Chris pulled away from Adam's neck and started trailing kisses down Adam's body once he got to his nipples he took the left one into his mouth and started sucking it until the nipple got hard he then moved over to the right one and repeated the action he then started placing little kisses and nibbles down Adam's abs and stomach licking and kissing once he got the Adam's belly button he flicked his tongue out and teased him.

"Shit Chris please stop with the fucking teasing and do your job" Chris chuckled "oh stop your Bitching Adam and let me work my fucking magic" Adam growled he wanted Chris inside him already he couldn't stand it. "if you don't fucking hurry up I will take what I want" Adam threatened Chris shrugged his shoulders. Instead of talking back he got up from the bed and disposed himself from his jeans and underwear getting back on the bed naked he removed Adam's jeans as well noticing Adam wasn't wearing any underwear.

"You naughty naughty boy you're not wearing any underwear" Chris laughed. Adam just winked at him "yeah well it's easier and quicker to get fucked if I don't wear any but…you seem to be taking for fucking ever so Can we stop with the talking and get to the fucking please?" Adam pleaded he needed Chris and he needed him right now. Chris nodded and got in between Adam's legs he bent down and flicked his tongue out at Adam's mushroom head he gave it a little suck before engulfing Adam's entire member he took Adam as far into his mouth as his gag reflex would allow he managed to deep throat him. "Oh fuck Chris you know how to suck my dick….you were born to do it" Adam moaned as Chris continued his slow agonizing pace of licking and sucking Adam.

While sucking Adam off he moved his left hand and began fondling Adam's balls he would roll them around and give them a little tug here and there. Adam was reaching his breaking point he didn't want to come yet he wanted to do it when Chris was fully seethed inside of him. He pulled Chris off of his dick and gave him a hard kiss "fuck me now" he growled and Chris just nodded "lube?" Chris asked rubbing his hands all over Adam's chest loving the feeling. Adam was panting hard "fuck it take me dry no prep nothing I want to feel the burn" Adam whispered his voice laced with lust and want for the man above him Chris eyed him up thinking he was crazy "are you sure Addy that will hurt I don't want to hurt you" Chris said sincerely Adam smiled at the kind and caring words he nodded "yes I'm sure I'll be okay your with me I just want you in me baby" Chris nodded and leaned in to kiss Adam softly.

Chris lined himself up at Adam's entrance and began to slowly enter him Adam was wincing at the pain and Chris was softly stroking his sides "if it's too much I will stop Adam just tell me" Chris spoke softly and leaned in to kiss Adam passionately on the lips Adam nodded "It's fine just keep going please I need to feel you inside me" Chris kept kissing Adam as he pushed his final few inches inside of Adam he stopped moving so Adam could get used to being filled up. "move please …god Chrissy start moving" Adam pleaded Chris did as asked and started a slow pace thrusting into Adam and hitting his love nut making Adam moan his name "fuck baby you are so tight you feel so good" Chris moaned as he gave Adam a light kiss on the lips.

Chris started to quicken his pace still kissing and nibbling at Adam's neck "fuck Chris touch me please for the love of all that is holy touch me" Chris smiled into Adam's neck and moved his hands lower he squeezed Adam's manhood receiving a moan he then started stroking Adam moving in time with his strokes Adam was writhing underneath Chris hands gripping the sheets Adam's knuckles were white he was gripping the sheets so hard.

"fuck Chris I think …oh shit I think I'm" Adam trailed off knowing he was going to come soon, Chris feeling the pressure building up in his stomach began moving faster still stroking Adam in time with his thrusts "fuck baby you are so fucking hot I'm gonna come fuck Adam come with me please baby come with me" Chris moaned Adam wrapped his legs tight around Chris's waist pulling Chris closer to him "nearly there Chris shiiiiiiiittttt" Chris nodded "oh yeah me too fuck your beautiful oh shiiiiiiiittttt" two thrusts later Chris and Adam came simultaneously both men moaning each other's names. Chris collapsed right on top of Adam both men panting hard trying to catch their breaths once Chris was okay he pulled out of Adam and rolled to the side leaning over he planted a long sweet kiss on Adams lips something loved doing.

**Please review….**


	8. The Big Wedding

**CORRUPTION IN BOSTON**

**A MONTH LATER**

"You ready for this son?" Kevin asked his son, today he would be marrying John in front of 300 friends and family members. Wade smiled at his dad.

"Yeah I'm ready, is my tie straight?" Wade asked, he looked handsome in his 3 Button Black Tuxedo he had on his sky blue tie and his 18K Gold and Diamond Modern Cufflink. Kevin was in his Navy Blue Wide Pinstripe Double Breasted Suit. "You look great" Kevin said Wade smiled.

"Thanks dad, for everything. John and I went out and we got you this. We thought you deserved it, especially for all you've done for us." Wade said as he handed his dad the gift, inside was a Skeleton Momento Pocket Watch. Kevin smiled. "Thank-you son." He said, Wade smiled and hugged him.

Trish walked out and smiled at her son and husband, she was dressed beautifully in her Platinum Embellished chiffon dress with ruched bodice and tiered ruffle skirt. Wade smiled and kissed her on the cheek and handed her the gift he and John picked out for her.

She smiled and opened it seeing a Sterling Silver Pavé Heart Locket with Free Filigree Keepsake Box. Trish smiled as Kevin placed the locket around her neck, she then hugged her son tight.

"Thank-you baby." She said, Wade smiled. "We have something from Hunter, he told me he got it from John." Kevin said handing Wade the gift.

Wade smiled and opened it seeing what he had been wanting for ages inside. It was a Black Disco Bead Rosary Necklace. He smiled and put it on. "Can you make sure John gets this mom?" Wade asked, Trish smiled and nodded and took the box from her son, she kissed him on the cheek and headed over to the Helmsley house where John was getting ready along with the bridesmaids.

**MEANWHILE**

John stopped pacing and looked himself in the mirror he had escaped after giving Adam and Phil their groomsmen's gifts, they had received a Black Leather Flask each and the bridesmaids had gotten a Anastasia Musical Keepsake Box each. Adam and Phil looked great in their Dark Brown Two Button Suit.

Then of course the girls looked amazing in their dresses, they also had on their jewellery which consisted of a Champagne Diamond Ball Necklace, a Sterling Silver Diamond Bracelet and a pair of 14K Diamond Circle Earrings.

John looked at himself and sighed, he was dressed in his 2 button White Tuxedo, he also had on the Sky Blue Tie and he had on his 18K Round & Princess Diamond Designer Cufflinks. There was a knock at the door and Hunter walked in looking dashing in his Light Black, Black Gray Pinstripe Suit.

He smiled at John. "You OK in here kid?" he asked, John nodded. "Yeah fine dad." John said. "I wanted to give you something, but first this came from Wade" Hunter said handing John a box, John opened it and gasped, inside was a Rosary Beads 14K White Gold Small Rosary Bead Necklace. Hunter smiled and placed it around his son's neck.

"I wanted you to have this, this is something of your mother's I know she would have loved for you to wear this on this day." Hunter said handing John a box, John opened it and smiled, inside was his mom's 18K Gold Lion Head Pave Diamond Bangle Bracelet. John let a few tears fall and Hunter hugged him. "She would be so proud of you right now." Hunter said John smiled.

"Hunter?" they heard it was Trish. "The car is here to take us to the venue are we ready?" Trish asked. "I need a sec" John said Hunter nodded and walked out of the bathroom, the bridesmaids and Adam, Phil and Trish left leaving John alone with his dad and Shawn in the other room. John couldn't breathe, he couldn't do this, this wasn't what he wanted.

He walked out of the bathroom and looked at his dad. "I can't do this dad….I can't it's so not right…..He's not who I want to spend my life with." John said. Hunter growled. "You're doing this or you're out on the streets on your ass with nothing understand me?" Hunter snapped at his son, he had too much riding on this wedding going ahead.

Shawn sighed and stepped up. "John you can do this, your mom would be so proud of you right now, don't let her down. You deserve to be happy and Wade will make you happy, I know it." Shawn said, John looked at him.

"You really think so?" John asked, Shawn nodded and smiled. "I really do." He said, John smiled and nodded. "OK then." he said, Hunter smiled, he was glad Shawn talked some sense into John he really was.

They headed out of the room and down to the front yard where their Cadillac Limo was waiting. They got in and drove off to the hotel.

They got there and it was time, the soft music of 'Romeo and Juliet love theme' by Tchaikovsky started playing and Hunter walked John down the aisle to where Wade was. Hunter shook Wade's hand and kissed John on the cheek.

Susan stepped forward and smiled at John and Wade. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Wade and Johnathan in matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly."

"Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Susan said, no one said anything so she smiled and looked at John and Wade with a smile on her face.

"Please face each other and take each other's hands, so that you may see the gift that they are to you. These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow and forever."

"These are the hands that will work alongside yours as together you build your future. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief temporarily comes to you."

"These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children, the hands that will join your family as one."

"These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it, support and encouragement to pursue your dreams, and comfort through difficult times. And lastly, these are the hands that even when wrinkled and aged will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch." Susan said, John and Wade smiled.

"Marriage is an opportunity for happiness. It is also risky business. Two people who choose the partnership of love and loyalty need many skills to make it work. They need patience, kindness, generosity, good humour, and the ability to compromise. They need persistence, nurturing, trust, discretion, and the willingness to be vulnerable. But almost nothing offers a greater possibility for living life well. When marriage works it justifies all the effort. Life is richer when experience is shared."

"We are more ourselves when we are responding to the stimulus of others, especially when we are responding to the gift of love. A truly loving relationship brings out the best in each other. If romance leads to friendship, if coming together makes room for individual space, if dreams turn into realistic expectations, if the dazzle of beginnings yields to long-run commitment, if one is always willing to demand of oneself what one demands of others, then love becomes more profound, and the bond of marriage is strengthened. To choose marriage is to accept a challenge, the challenge that love provides when it wants to grow."

Next came the vows, "Wade would you like to go first?" Susan asked, Wade smiled and nodded. "I, Wade, take you, Johnathan, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." Wade said John smiled. "John?" Susan asked, John smiled.

"I Johnathan, take you Wade to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." John said Wade smiled at John, he was so happy right now.

John and Wade held hands and smiled at one another. "Adam if you would like to come forward and read the reading." Susan said Adam smiled and stepped up to read something that John and Wade had picked out.

"Sooner or later we begin to understand that love is more than verses on valentines, and romance in the movies. We begin to know that love is here and now, real and true, the most important thing in our lives. For love is the creator of our favorite memories, and the foundation of our fondest dreams."

"Love is a promise that is always kept, a fortune that can never be spent, a seed that can flourish in even the most unlikely of places. And this radiance that never fades, this mysterious and magical joy, is the greatest treasure of all - one known only by those who love." Adam said, John smiled and winked at Adam and Adam smiled back. Next came the exchanging of the rings.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." Wade said placing the ring on John's finger.

John smiled. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." John said as he placed Wade's ring on his finger.

Susan smiled at John and Wade, they really did seem so in love, she looked out to the guests and saw some were crying, she smiled, she knew she had done a great job bringing these two young men together for all of eternity.

"May the road rise to meet you,

May the wind be always at your back.

May the sun shine warm upon your face,

The rains fall soft upon your fields.

And through all the days of your togetherness,

May God hold you in the palm of his hand.

May God be with you and bless you;

May you see your children's children.

May you be poor in misfortune, rich in blessings,

May you know nothing but happiness

From this day forward.

May the road rise to meet you

May the wind be always at your back

May the warm rays of sun fall upon your home

And may the hand of a friend always be near.

May green be the grass you walk on,

May blue be the skies above you,

May pure be the joys that surround you,

May true be the hearts that love you."

John and Wade smiled, John looked over at his dad and Hunter winked at him and John smiled. "By the power vested in me by the State of Massachusetts I now pronounce you married."

"Wade you may now kiss your husband" Susan said, Wade smiled and pulled John closer and kissed him deeply, they broke apart after a few minutes and smiled.

"I present to you the newly married couple, Wade and Johnathan" the guests all stood and clapped, Wade took John's hand and led him out of the room, he grabbed him again and kissed him and everyone took their photos' they headed outside for the professional photography session. The bridal party and their families all stood and got some photos' done.

John went over to Adam and hugged him. "You're happy right?" Adam asked, John smiled and nodded.

"I am happy, I am. You don't have to worry about me, I am fine." John said, Adam smiled. "I'll always worry about you" Adam said John smiled. "I know me too with you Addy" John said Adam smiled and hugged John again. "John!" someone called, John walked over to his dad and got some photos done of him, his dad and his sisters. They had the pictures taken then they headed back into the hall where the reception was taking place.

John and Wade walked in and everyone applauded them, they took their place and did the first dance.

_**"Baby, I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time,**_

_**and maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you.**_

_**maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time,**_

_**you hung me on the line.**_

_**maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you.**_

_**baby, I'm a man, maybe I'm a lonely man**_

_**who's in the middle of something**_

_**that he doesn't really understand.**_

_**baby, I'm a man,**_

_**and maybe you're the only woman who could ever help me.**_

_**baby, won't you help me to understand?**_

_**ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.**_

_**oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**oh, oh, oh,**_

_**oh, oh, oh, oh,**_

_**oh.**_

_**baby, I'm a man, maybe I'm a lonely man**_

_**who's in the middle of something**_

_**that he doesn't really understand.**_

_**baby, I'm a man,**_

_**and maybe you're the only woman who could ever help me.**_

_**baby, won't you help me to understand?**_

_**ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.**_

_**maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time,**_

_**maybe I'm afraid of the way leave you.**_

_**maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song,**_

_**right me when I'm wrong-**_

_**maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you."**_

John and Wade kissed and took their seats, they were given a glass of champagne in their Fifth Avenue Flutes and they toasted one another. As did everyone else. They sat down and ate their food and chatted with everyone. "I'm gonna go speak with Adam." John said, Wade nodded and smiled, John walked over to his best friend and sat with him. "Hey Jay, how are things?" Adam asked. "Good, I'm kinda nervous though." John said. "Nervous? Why are you nervous?" Adam asked. "It will be my first time with Wade, it's scary." John said.

"It'll be the first time I have sex….Willingly" he whispered the last bit, Adam sighed. "Yeah I know, but you'll get through it, Wade looks at you like you're an Angel so don't worry." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "Thanks Addy" John said Adam smiled. "Are you guys going on a honeymoon?" Adam asked, John shook his head. "No Wade works, so we won't be doing anything." John said. Adam nodded. "That sucks" Adam said John shrugged. "That's life I guess" John said, Adam nodded and smiled.

"I love you Johnny, I hope you know that." Adam said, John smiled. "I do Addy, I do." John said Adam smiled. Wade walked over to John. "It's time for the cake love" Wade said John smiled and nodded and they walked over and cut the five tier cake, they cut it and fed one another a piece without smashing it in each other's faces. Wade smiled at John and kissed him, today had been perfect and it was only going to get better as the wedding night fast approached and Wade couldn't be happier he wanted to claim John as his own forever.

**Please review….**


	9. Wedding Night

**CORRUPTION IN BOSTON**

John sat down with his sisters, just talking when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and smiled seeing his dad. "Can I have a word son?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled. He got up and followed Hunter to a secluded area. "Is everything OK dad?" John asked. "Yes everything is fine, I just want to say I love you so much John. You're my only son and I am so proud of you right now, I know you and Wade are going to be happy together." Hunter said John smiled. "Thanks dad, it means a lot. I have to admit I am a little scared about tonight though." John said, Hunter nodded. "Everything will be fine, Wade loves you, he is going to treat you like a prince, I know it." Hunter said trying to calm John's fears. John smiled and hugged his dad.

Hunter walked John over to Wade and Wade smiled and hugged John. "Are we ready to head up to our room?" Wade asked, John nodded and smiled, they said their goodbye's and headed up to their room, they were staying in the Garden Suite. They walked inside and walked around the place was amazing. Wade looked at John and he couldn't wait to claim him, he took John by the hand and led him into the bedroom area of the suite. The room was lit by candlelight and there was rose petals all over the bed and all over the floor, Wade wanted this to be a night John would never forget, EVER.

Wade moved his lips up to meet John's equally soft, full beautiful lips and the pair began to devour each other with hard passionate kisses as Wade twisted his fingers with those of his husbands. John tugged at the buttons on Wade's shirt, Wade smiled and undid them, once all the buttons were all undone he slowly eased the fabric off his shoulders and to the floor, he kicked it to the side. John then worked on Wade's belt, he undid the belt and the buttons on Wade's pants, once they were undone Wade smirked and stepped out of the pants.

Wade gave John a teasing smile as he stepped out of the pants and kicked them to where the shirt laid, Wade began to lift John's shirt off as he pushed John back against the cold, hard wall and sank his teeth into the young man's lower neck making him whimper from pleasure more than pain, as soon as the shirt was off Wade continued to bite and kiss John from his neck to his chest before forcefully turning him and pushing him to the bed.

John stared up at him in the dim candle light and grinned as Wade gently fell to his knees in front of him and crawled on top of him, Steve returned the grin as he lowered his head to kiss John's chest making his way down ever so slowly to his stomach. John felt his heart pound in his chest as he felt Wade's weight squashing him, it wasn't a painful feeling if he wasn't in sheer ecstasy he was in right now.

John felt Wade's kisses reaching lower and lower until he could feel the older man's chin disturb the hair that covered his groin. John felt his stomach knot and his legs begin to quiver, he had a slight problem when it came to this, he couldn't hold himself that long, he tried he really did, just the thought of Wade being so intimate with him set him off, the thought of Wade's tough, well made, muscular body so close to his made it impossible for him to restrain.

Wade latched his mouth onto John's neck John moaned. Wade's lips and tongue felt like heaven on him it was so perfect. He bucked his hips and Wade moved to the sensitive spot behind his ear he suckled on it like he was drinking from John's body. He moved his lips down to John's nipples and sucked on them hard. John's hands were on Wade's head feeling the baldness and encouraging his older lover on. Wade went lower and kissed along the lines of John's abs. "Wade" John moaned Wade smirked he loved hearing John moan it was like angelic music to his ears. He licked the outlines of John's hips and bit down on them making John buck up to him, John started stroking himself Wade saw it and slapped John's hand away. John mewled in protest but when he saw Wade get in between his legs he smiled knowing what was about to happen.

Wade grinned and looked up at John.

He smiled and licked the tip of John's cock. John groaned at the first initial contact of Steve's tongue on him he shivered. Wade slid his tongue up and down on John's dick. Wade smiled and swallowed John taking him all the way down his throat he had a great gag reflex. John gripped Wade's head and thrusted his hips up forcing his cock into Wade's mouth Wade moaned when he felt John's cock hit the back of his throat.

He sucked licked and even bit down on the huge member that was in his mouth. The taste of John was a sweet saltiness that he couldn't get enough of. Wade hummed around the member and John groaned and moaned wantonly. "Your mouth is so hot" he whispered. Wade gave him a hard suck for that comment. "Jesus Wade" he hissed Wade fastened his pace sucking at John like he was a lolly pop needing John's seed in his mouth he craved it.

"Oh baby" John moaned Wade moved his hands and started rolling John's heavy balls around in the palm of his hand. John bucked off the bed nearly falling off. "Oh fuck….Shit" John groaned Wade kept moving his mouth up and down on John's member bringing him to completion. "Wade!" John screamed as his cock exploded inside of Wade's mouth. Wade relaxed his throat and swallowed everything John had to give him.

He kissed his way back up John's body to his mouth they kissed deeply for a few minutes. "I want you in me Wade please" John begged Wade smiled and nodded. He jumped off the bed some lotion. He got back onto the bed and kissed John again. He opened up the bottle of lotion and lotioned himself up. John laid back down and spread his legs giving himself over to Wade. Wade groaned, he couldn't believe he was about to claim John, he had been wanting this moment for so long, he was in heaven. Wade coated his fingers with the lotion and slowly entered John with his index finger. John gasped and wriggled trying to get used to the feeling. "You ok?" Wade asked John nodded.

"Yes…..Please move over to the right" John said Wade nodded and did so John bucked Wade was hitting the right spot. "Please Wade more I want more of you" he moaned Wade smiled and nodded. Wade slowly eased another finger into the lubed-up hole, slowly scissoring them and occasionally brushing John's prostate. All feeling of pain and discomfort was gone from John, He tried to touch his cock, but Wade slapped his hand away. Finally, Wade added a third finger, pumping them in and out as John rocked his hips, allowing them to slip deeper inside of him.

Too soon for John's liking, Wade pulled his fingers out of the now very relaxed hole. Before John could bitch, though, the fingers were replaced by something much bigger at his entrance. "You ready, baby?" Wade asked, leaning down to kiss John gently. "Fuck yeah," he said, as Wade slowly, inch by inch, pushed his erection into John's hole. John groaned as his heated hole expanded, the feeling of being filled hypnotically arousing. There was pain, but it was only slight, and as Wade held himself inside there, it went away. "Fuck, you're big, give it to me hard" John said as Wade smirked. "Here it comes," Wade said, withdrawing himself from John's body and then pushing himself back in. "Fuuuuuuck…" he breathed. "You're so fucking tight, babe." John grinned.

Wade pulled out again, and pushed back in. He hit John's spot and John screamed. "Fuck yeah, Wade, do that again." Wade complied, slamming in and out of John's body, hitting John's prostate every time. With each thrust, Wade would grunt and John would moan, the sounds reverberating off the walls along with the slick sound of sweat skin slapping together Wade's balls slapped the bottom of his crack. John began wildly jerking on his cock, the feeling of pleasure intensified inside him. He felt so good, so fucking good, and he knew it couldn't last.

Wade, however, was far from done. He was just getting used to the delicious tightness his dick was sliding in and out of, the warm velvety walls. It was rough, it was sexy, it was everything he'd ever wanted. And then John contracted his muscles and it got impossibly tighter. Wade through his head back and howled as he slammed into John's hole. He lifted John's legs onto his shoulders, the new position ensuring that he slipped deeper inside John, hitting his prostate with every forward thrust.

It was all too much for John, who was on sensory overload. He came, coating his stomach and Wade's with semen. With every contraction, John's ass muscles contracted, and Wade knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. His thrust became irregular as he hit John's prostate one more time, keeping himself in there and leaning down to kiss John brutally. His orgasm was triggered, shooting his seed deep into John.

He collapsed on top of his lover, the cum on their chest mixing together with the sweat. Wade wound his arms around John's neck, and buried his face in the crook of John's shoulder, resting between his legs.

There they stayed for a while, breathing in and out as their pulse rates slowly got back to normal. They rested there, glad that the wonderful day was over and that they could begin their lives as married men.

**Please review….**


	10. First Fight

**CORRUPTION IN BOSTON**

**WEEKS LATER**

John smiled as he woke up in his and Wade's condo. Hunter and Kevin had surprised them with the condo a few days after the wedding. The condo was a 3 bedroom 2.5 bathroom, 2,100 square foot condo.

They also had a private 2 car garage, It was the perfect place for the two of them. He woke up and got out of bed, he made the bed up and walked into the bathroom, he showered and dressed for the day and headed into the kitchen. He put on the coffee pot and made himself some coffee and a cream cheese bagel. He grabbed the paper and headed outside and sat on the deck to read the paper, he finished reading and eating and headed inside.

He pulled out some steak for dinner and headed into the office, he wanted to go over some stuff for college. He wanted to enrol at Boston University for the new semester, he was excited about it and it was going to be even cooler because Randy was going to be going there doing the same courses as John wanted to do.

John finished filling out his enrolment form and put it to the side, once he did that he headed up to the bedroom, he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed out the door, he walked down to the garage and got in his car.

He started the car up and drove off to Adam's and Chris' apartment, he and Adam had decided to meet up for some morning tea, apparently Adam had something important to share with him.

John had a feeling about what it was and he was so excited for his friend if it was what John thought it would be. He pulled up to his best friend's apartment and parked. He got out and walked inside. He knocked on the door and Adam let him in, John smiled and followed Adam to the lounge where he had tea and scones set up.

John smiled and sat down, "Tea?" Adam asked, John smiled and nodded. He took the tea and a scone and lathered some cream and jam on the scone.

"So what's with the morning tea?" John asked, "Just thought it would be nice to catch up, we haven't seen one another since the wedding." Adam said John smiled.

"Sorry, I've been trying to get into the swing of things you know, with being married." John said Adam nodded and smiled. "I understand, well I wanted you to come for another reason, I have some news" Adam said John smiled and nodded. "OK, what's up Addy?" John asked. "I'm pregnant, I'm gonna have a baby." Adam said John smiled, he was so happy, he moved closer to Adam and hugged him tight.

"I am so happy for you guys, you deserve it more than anything else in the world, you guys are going to be great parents." John said, Adam smiled.

"Thanks Jay, I was scared about it all, I didn't know if I would ever be ready but now that I know I am going to be a dad, I am so happy, so so happy." Adam said John smiled and hugged his friend again.

He couldn't think of anyone else more deserving to have kids than Adam and Chris, he knew they would make great parents to an amazing son or daughter. John stayed there a while longer talking about life and about the baby before he headed out the door. He got into his car and drove back to his and Wade's condo.

He got there and parked, he frowned seeing Wade's car, he was home for lunch. John sighed and walked up to the condo. He walked inside and dumped his keys, phone and wallet on the hall table and walked further into the condo. "Wade?" John called. "Lounge!" Wade called back, John walked in and went over to him, he kissed him softly on the lips, but Wade pulled away.

"Is everything OK?" John asked, "No what the hell is this?" Wade asked, throwing John's college application onto the coffee table. John frowned. "It's my college application, why?" John asked.

"You're taking five courses John? that's fucking way too much, I mean we just got married and now you're going to spend so much time there, I don't like it. I want you here more, I mean we have business dinners and events, I can't have you being behind and being run down when we have shit to do, I don't like it John, I don't like it at all." Wade said, John sighed.

"I won't be lagging behind, I won't. I love you Wade I do, but I can't sit around doing nothing all day, I love to do art, you know this." John snapped, he hated that Wade wanted him to sit at home all day.

"I don't like it, I want you to drop a few classes, or drop the whole college thing, I want you home" Wade growled, in his mind John was being so selfish. John shook his head. "You know what Wade, if you wanted a house wife you shouldn't have married me." John spat, he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed out the door, slamming it on his way, he couldn't believe Wade.

He got into his car and sped off he wanted to go to his dad but he knew Hunter would be on Wade's side he always was. So he decided to go see Adam again, he wanted to see his best friend. He got to Adam's and Chris' apartment, parked and walked upstairs. He knocked on the door and Adam answered, he frowned seeing John.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked. "Wade's a jerk, he wants me to cut back on my classes or to stop the whole college thing." John said, he was so angry, Adam sighed. "I know you want to take a full load John, but you have to remember it isn't just you now...you're married, and marriage is about compromises...that's the only way Chris and I can work things out...we each give a little...it's hard, your used to doing what you want...but you have to think about Wade now too...he isn't trying to stop you from taking classes, he just wants you to make time for him too...after all, you DO have important social standing. He doesn't want to see you over worked or over tired...so maybe take a few less classes...I think you will be glad in the end that you did..." Adam said.

John sighed, he knew Adam was right, he knew it. "I know, it's just different, usually it's just me, now it's him it's not what I am used to." John said, Adam nodded and smiled. "I know Jay, talk to him, he'll understand." Adam said John smiled and hugged his friend "Thanks Addy" he said before he left, he got into his car and headed home, he got home and saw that Wade was still there, he walked upstairs and walked into the condo.

He looked around and saw Wade in his den, John sighed and walked in and went over to him and sat down beside him on the leather couch. "Where did you go?" Wade asked, he was trying to hold his anger in. "Adam's, he made me see that I was being a selfish asshole. I am just used to it being me, and only me, this marriage thing is new to me." John said. Wade smiled.

"I understand, it's new to me too Johnny, but I love you, I just don't want to see you tired or not well because of school. I want you to enjoy your life with me." Wade said John smiled. "I know, I will cut down the courses to three, is that OK?" John asked, Wade nodded and smiled. "Sure sounds good love" Wade said John smiled and moved closer to him.

He took the file away from his investment banker in the making husband's hands and he straddled his husband's lap, ever since the wedding night, John LOVED being with Wade, it was different than being with Dave it was something John loved. He leaned in and kissed Wade, Wade took over from the kiss and kissed John back deeper, he placed his hands on John's hips and pulled him closer.

"You know the best thing about having fights?" John asked as he gazed into Wade's eyes, "No, what's that?" Wade asked. "The makeup sex." John said, Wade chuckled, "Sounds good, let's take this upstairs" Wade said, John smiled and climbed off of Wade and stood up, Wade stood up with him and they walked off up to their bedroom, they walked into the bedroom and Wade pushed John up against the wall.

John moaned in pained pleasure and he pulled Wade closer to him and kissed him again, wanting to make up with his husband properly, and that's what they did, they made up over and over until late at night, only stopping for food, this was one of the things John loved about being married, the making love part, it was simply blissful for him.

**Please review….**


	11. Bad John

**CORRUPTION IN BOSTON**

**A MONTH LATER**

John was now back at school and he was so happy, he had everything he wanted, a husband, love and a chance to have a career.

He was a little run down though, he had a lot of events going on with Wade and his dad, and he was at school five hours a day three days a week, then he was helping out with Adam and his pregnancy, Adam was having a hard time in his first few months, he was having back stomach pains and cramps, the doctor said it was normal, so John just wanted to make sure his friend was OK.

Adam was really important to him, he really was. John grabbed his books as his classes ended for the day. "Are you doing anything right now John?" Randy asked, John smiled at his friend.

"Yeah I need to get home, I want to go check on Adam and then go and get mine and Wade's tuxes for the night." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. "Well have fun, I'll see you tomorrow" Randy said, John smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, seeya tomorrow Randy." John said, he left Randy and went to his car, he got in and headed out, he headed over to Adam's first. He got there, parked and walked up to Adam's apartment, he knocked on the door and Chris answered, John smiled at him and Chris let him inside.

"Adam's sleeping right now," Chris said, John nodded. "Good, he needs it, he wasn't feeling too good earlier." John said, he had been to see Adam before school and he wasn't feeling too crash hot.

"I'll let him sleep then, just tell him I'll be by tomorrow before school." John said Chris smiled and nodded, he was so glad Adam had John to help out while he was working. John left the Jericho apartment and headed to the dry cleaners. He got there, parked and walked inside, he handed them his tickets and he got the tuxes, he looked at the time, it was four, he had to rush home to be ready by five thirty. Tonight was a big deal his dad was hosting a ball for His Excellency Deval Patrick. It was a big thing. John had to be on his A game. John got home and parked and he grabbed the tuxes and walked inside.

He saw Wade and his friends watching TV, Wade turned to John and sighed. "John you're running so late, we need to get ready now." Wade said, John nodded. "I'll go shower" John said, he walked into the master bedroom and showered in the bathroom.

Once he was showered he made sure he was clean shaven and everything was looking good, he then dressed in his Black Double Breasted Tuxedo.

Once he was dressed he pulled on his watch and sat down to do his shoes. "Can you do my tie?" Wade asked as he walked in, John smiled and stood up and did up Wade's tie. "All done." John said. "You ready then?" Wade asked, John nodded and smiled. They headed downstairs with Wade's friends and they got into the limo that was taking them to the ball.

They got to the event and got out, John was trying to keep his eyes open, but he was so tired all he wanted to do was sleep. They walked inside and smiled seeing Hunter and Shawn John hugged them both.

"Are you feeling OK son?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I feel fine dad." John said. "I'm gonna go see my sisters" John said, he kissed Wade on the cheek and left to see his siblings, they all looked beautiful dressed up to the nines.

Kelly was in a Drop Waist Black Ball Gown with Print Bodice, Eve was in a Lace and Lavender Ball Gown and Maryse was in a Gold Long Strapless Sweetheart Sequin Ball Gown. John hugged and kissed them all on the cheek, since he wasn't living with them, his relationship with Eve and Maryse was much better.

"I need a drink." John said, he walked over to the bar and ordered a glass of soda, he wasn't legally allowed to drink and his dad and Wade didn't like him drinking at these events, they didn't want him getting drunk and making a fool of them and himself.

He grabbed some food that was being passed along and he stood off to the corner not caring about this stupid ball. These kinds of things weren't his cup of tea, he would have rathered be at home watching the TV or doing something else. Hunter glanced around the ballroom and frowned seeing his son slumped against the wall looking bored, tired and worn out, he had warned John about this before, he grabbed Wade and they went over to John.

"Come with us now" Hunter hissed in his son's ear, John sighed and followed Hunter and Wade, Shawn saw them and sighed he knew this wasn't going to be good. Wade, Hunter and John walked into the library room and Hunter and Wade glared at John.

"What the hell is wrong with you John? you know how important this is for me, for the election and you're standing there looking like you would rather be in bed, you look tired, pale and not well, care to explain?" Hunter asked, he was so angry with his on.

"You know better, you've been to so many of these, I have a reputation to uphold, I don't know what else I can do for you John, you've gotten everything you've ever wanted in your life, a car, a nice house, money, jewellery, food, clothing, everything. You just had one of the best weddings ever, but you still act like this." Hunter blasted him, John sighed, he felt bad but he was tired.

"I blame this on school, you're taking way too many classes, I thought you said you dropped two and were down to three?" Wade asked. "Well I didn't, I need those classes for my career Wade, I am not some housewife bitch." John snapped, Wade's eyes went wide, then they went evil.

He couldn't believe his husband right now. He looked at him. "You're dropping the classes or you're dropping out altogether, I won't have MY husband looking like a slob, it's uncalled for." Wade snapped, they all looked over at the door as it opened, it was Shawn.

"Hunter, they need you." Shawn said Hunter nodded and walked off, Shawn looked at Wade. "I'll look after John, you go back out there" Shawn said Wade nodded and left once again glaring at his husband.

John sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. Shawn sat beside him and rubbed John's back. "It's OK John, don't worry your dad has been under a lot of stress right now." Shawn said John sighed.

"Wade only loves you, you're lucky to have someone who cares about you so much." Shawn said. "I am the worst husband ever, I don't know how to be a husband, I am failing horribly, the only thing I know how to do for him is cook, clean and let him fuck me, I just feel so bad. I know I am doing a lot but I….I want a career, I don't want to be a housewife, I don't. I want my own life." John said. "I know John, maybe you should drop the two classes, maybe at least try." Shawn said John nodded.

"Yeah I guess so, I just hate that I have to do this, just because of these stupid events. I don't like them." John said Shawn smiled. "Me either, but we do it for you dad because we love him." Shawn said John smiled and nodded.

"Let's go back out there I am sure they're wondering what's keeping us" Shawn said John nodded and smiled, he followed Shawn out of the room, he found Wade and he walked over to him, he grabbed Wade's hand and Wade intertwined their fingers, he knew John was sorry for the lie and the outburst.

He would forgive him, he always did. "We can head home soon OK?" Wade asked, John smiled and nodded. "OK." John said. Wade took John over to the dance floor and they started dancing together.

"I do love you John, more than anything else in the world, I just want you to be happy and healthy." Wade said John smiled and nodded. "I know, I'm sorry I've been a brat, it's this marriage thing is still taking some getting used to." John said, Wade smiled and nodded.

He leaned in and kissed John softly. "I know love, it's hard, but as long as we have each other, I think we'll be OK." Wade said John smiled and nodded and hugged Wade, he knew he had to drop the classes, he needed to try and be the husband Wade deserved he really did.

**Please review….**


	12. First Strike

**CORRUPTION IN BOSTON**

**A MONTH LATER**

Wade woke up and reached over to grab onto John's ass for a little morning delight but frowned when he found the John's side of the bed empty, he looked around and heard the shower he smiled knowing John was in there he got a sneaky idea. He got up and went to pull off his boxers when John's cell phone beeped.

He sighed and walked over to the bedside table. He unlocked the phone and looked at the text message, it was from a person called RKO. Wade thought for a minute and knew the only person with those initials, Randy Orton, Wade growled and clenched his fists, not understanding why Randy was texting his husband.

Wade sighed and read the message. **'I am almost over this cold, I can come back to classes this week...thanks for getting the assignments for me...I'll see you in class.'** It said, Wade couldn't believe this. He had no idea Randy was even in the same school as John let alone the classes, he couldn't believe John was hiding something like this from him. He hated that John was lying to him, he was supposed to be honest with him about everything. He shook his head and reached for his own phone and dialled the number of one of his investigators.

**"Hey Mason can you do me a huge Favor?...No it's a following assignment…..My husband John….Yeah I want you to follow him and tell me where he goes and with who….Yeah get back to me tonight….Thanks."** Wade said ending the call.

Wade sighed and closed his eyes, he wished he didn't have to have John followed but it was the only way he would know the truth about what John was REALLY up to. He turned as he heard the bathroom door open and John walk out in nothing but a towel.

"Hey why didn't you join me?" John asked wrapping his arms around Wade's middle from behind. "I have a busy day today so I don't have time." Wade said lying. He walked over to the closet and pulled out one of his business suits. "Oh OK then, I have classes in a bit, but is there anything in particular you want for dinner tonight?" John asked. "No." Wade said.

"How about I just bring home some Chinese? Or would you rather I cook?" John asked. "No Chinese sounds good. Maybe you can get a bottle of wine as well." Wade said, he didn't want John thinking there was something wrong, he needed to play this very carefully, he didn't want John finding out that he was having him followed.

"OK, that's cool. I have to stop and get some stuff from dad's this morning a few little things I've left there." John said Wade nodded. "OK." Wade said, John walked over to him and kissed him. "Have a good day at work." John said Wade smiled. "Yeah, you have a good day at school." Wade said John smiled and nodded. He headed out the door. He thought something was bothering Wade. "Must be something with work." John said out loud to himself as he got into his car.

He headed over to his dad's place to pick up the box of things. He got there and parked, he walked inside and saw Shawn sitting in the sitting room reading and having a cup of tea. "Hey Shawn, is dad home?" John asked. "Nope he's at work, but he said the box of things is in the kitchen." Shawn said John smiled and walked into the kitchen.

He looked at the boxes and opened it, inside were his knick knacks he collected over the years, some photos of his friends and family and then there was a photo album diary kinda thing it was something Stephanie did when she was pregnant with John and when John was little, John smiled and looked through it, his first tooth was in there, his first lock of hair. It was so amazing. "I Miss you mom." John said, Shawn came in. "Your dad thought you should have that. He thinks that when you and Wade have kids you should do your own." Shawn said. "Kids?" John asked. "Yeah well you're married John, kids is the next logical thing." Shawn said. John sighed he never thought about having kids.

"Shit, I haven't even thought of kids, Wade's never mentioned it." John said, Shawn smiled. "Well maybe you need to talk to him." Shawn said John nodded. "Yeah maybe, thanks Shawn." John said, Shawn nodded and smiled. John grabbed the box and left the house. He put the box into his car and he drove to school. He got there, grabbed his bag and headed inside to his classes, he smiled when he walked in and saw Randy, he sat with him.

"Are you feeling better?" John asked, Randy smiled and nodded. "Yeah I am, thanks." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "Good. This class hasn't been the same without you." John said Randy smiled and nodded. "How about I take you to lunch today between classes?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. he really did enjoy spending time with Randy. He knew Wade and his dad wouldn't like it but he liked Randy and he needed more friends.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

John got in his car and headed to the Chinese takeout. For Wade he got him an order of the Beef Fried Rice and for himself he got an order of the Shrimp Fried Rice, he also got some egg rolls before heading home, he knew Wade would probably be there. He just wanted to spend some time alone with Wade and he wanted to show him all the work he had done in school.

He wanted to prove to Wade that being in school wasn't pointless that John was actually learning something. He pulled up to the condo and groaned, Justin and Heath's cars were there he sighed and grabbed the box of stuff from his dad, his book bag and the food and headed up.

He walked inside and put the food on the kitchen counter, he took the box up to the bedroom so he could go through it properly later. He walked downstairs after changing into some sweats and he went to the kitchen. "Justin, Heath I think you should go, I have something I need to talk to my husband about." Wade said, Justin and Wade gave Wade a knowing look and they left the married couple alone. "Want dinner now?" John asked, Wade shook his head.

"No I want the fucking truth" Wade growled, John frowned and looked at Wade not knowing what he was talking about. "What truth? I don't know what you mean" John said. "The truth about school" Wade said. "What? I cut the classes, you know that, I showed you the letter the school sent me." John said.

"Not about the classes, about WHO is in those classes with you." Wade said, he was getting angrier and angrier. John thought for a minute then it hit him like a tonne of bricks. "You mean Randy?" John asked. "Yes Randy, you fucking know I don't like him and neither does your dad, you KNOW this John so why the FUCK would you be in a class with him?" Wade asked, his voice rising a little.

"I can't help who is in the class with me Wade, it's not up to me." John said. Wade shook his head. "Not only that, but you're fucking friends with him." Wade said, John's eyes widened. How did Wade know? He thought to himself, no one knew about his new friendship with Randy, not even Adam knew and Adam was John's best friend.

"Look Wade, it's lonely at school, I like to talk to him about the art work, it's nothing more than that." John said Wade growled. "Are you fucking him?" Wade asked, John gasped. "No, I would never cheat or hurt you like that." John said, he couldn't believe Wade would even ask him something like that. "I can't believe you'd even think I could or would do something like that." John said.

"Can you blame me? you've been lying to me about him being in your classes, so why not about him fucking you" Wade snapped, John shook his head. "I am not cheating on you!" John shouted at him. "Don't raise your voice at me!" Wade shouted back he reared his arm back and slapped John hard across the face, leaving an imprint of his hand on John's stinging cheek. John grabbed his cheek and looked at Wade with fear in his eyes, Wade looked at John he couldn't believe he had just slapped his husband.

He walked closer to him but John backed up. "John….I…..I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just angry and upset." John sighed, he didn't know what to do, he really didn't. He never in a million years thought Wade, his husband would slap him or hurt him physically ever. Wade walked closer to John and wrapped him up in a hug, "I am SO sorry Johnny, it will NEVER happen again I promise" Wade said, John sighed and held his cheek, he hoped Wade was being honest he really did.

**Please review….**


	13. Baby Talk

**CORRUPTION IN BOSTON**

**DAYS LATER**

Things were getting back to normal for John and Wade. John was still a little scared of his husband but Wade had promised John that he would never hit him again and John believed him. John hadn't been to school in a few days, he just wasn't in the mood to see anyone. He had messaged Randy saying he would be back next week.

John was in the lounge knitting a scarf it was getting colder in Boston. He heard the door open and close and he looked over and saw Wade coming in, Wade smiled seeing John on the couch, he was glad that John was home more. He pulled off his tie and jacket and walked over to John. He sat down beside him and kissed him softly.

"Hey love, how was your day?" Wade asked. John smiled. "It was good, how was yours?" John asked. "Fine, busy though." Wade said John nodded and went back to knitting. "I had a talk with dad today and he brought up something I think we should talk about." Wade said John frowned and looked at him. "OK, what's up?" John asked.

Wade smiled and took John's hands in his own, "I know we haven't been together long but I think we should start on our family" Wade said, John looked at him in shock. "You mean kids?" John asked, Wade nodded and smiled. "Yes, I think we should start on having kids," Wade said John sighed and looked down he didn't know what he wanted right now.

"I….I don't think so Wade." John said Wade frowned. "Why not?" Wade asked. "I am just so into my school work, I am just getting used to being married, I think we should wait a while, maybe two or three years" John said.

"Years! Are you fucking insane, I want my son now John, three years isn't good enough, my parents weren't married long before I came along same with your mom and dad, they had you straight away." Wade said, he didn't like that John wanted to wait a few years, it wasn't right.

It was as if John was slowing things down between them and Wade didn't want that. Wade just shook his head. "I need to go shower before dinner at your dads" he said, he got up and stormed up to their room. John sighed. He knew Wade wouldn't take this so well. He threw his knitting to the side in annoyance.

He didn't understand why Wade wanted children so badly, a son. He wanted a son. John started thinking about if he was to get pregnant, what would happen if he had a girl. Would Wade not love the baby? Would he not care for her.

It was those doubts that were freaking John out, just at the thought of having kids. He was snapped from his thoughts as he heard Wade stomp back downstairs.

"Hurry up we're going to be late" he grumbled, John sighed, he got up and grabbed his coat and followed Wade out the condo. They walked down to the garage and got into Wade's car and he drove them to Hunter's.

John looked over at Wade. "Are you just going to ignore me now?" John asked. Wade shook his head. "I have nothing else to say to you John, you don't want to have kids with me, so there's nothing to talk about." Wade said.

"I'm sorry Wade but I am eighteen I don't think I am ready for kids right now." John said. Wade shook his head. "Adam and Chris are OK with being parents and they don't have the resources we have. They don't have the wealthy parents." Wade said, he didn't understand why John was so against it. "Is it me you don't want to have kids with is that it?" Wade asked, John shook his head.

"Of course I want to have kids with you, I just don't think I am emotionally ready." John said. Wade shook his head as they pulled up at Hunter's house. "Can we at least pretend we're OK, I don't need my dad on my case about not being a good husband." John said. "Fine." Wade said John smiled.

He wished he could make Wade not be angry at him anymore but he didn't know how. He really didn't. The only way Wade would be happy is if John agreed to have a baby and he wasn't willing to do that. Not yet anyway. They walked up to the door and walked inside.

They hung their coats up and walked further into the house, they saw Hunter, Shawn, Dave, Mark, Kelly, Eve and Maryse. John hugged his dad and his sisters and Shawn.

"Wanna come help me serve up dinner John?" Shawn asked, John nodded and smiled and followed Shawn into the kitchen he helped him serve up dinner tonight they were having Beef Wellington with carrots, mash and beans.

They served dinner and they sat down together. "So how is everything?" Hunter asked his son. John smiled. "Everything is fine, schools really good. I love it." John said. "I hope you're not skipping out on your household duties." Hunter said.

"No I make sure the house is clean, the laundry is done and food is on the table so don't worry about it dad" John said rolling his eyes. "And what about your husband duties?" Hunter asked. "Dad that's personal." John said, he was so annoyed with Hunter. "Hunt, leave him be." Shawn said, Hunter sighed. "Sorry I was just wondering what was going happening on the baby front, have you discussed when you'll be having kids?" Hunter asked.

"No" John mumbled. "Well me and your mom had kids early on, nearly right away." Hunter said, John sighed. "I'm not mom and Wade isn't you dad." John said. "Hunter there is plenty of time for that, let him get used to being married first…..But he can always help with his new step brother or sister, so he can be used to being around a baby" Shawn said, everyone looked at Shawn in shock, everyone except Hunter.

"What?" Hunter asked. "You're pregnant?" John asked Shawn, Shawn smiled and nodded. Hunter looked at him and smiled, he hugged him tight and kissed him. John shook his head. "Excuse me" John said, he got up and went to the downstairs bathroom, locking himself in. He couldn't believe this.

John didn't like it. He loved Shawn he did, he was sweet, kind and caring and he made his dad happy but he couldn't believe that they were having kids, it made John feel like his dad was forgetting all about his mom and that Shawn was trying to replace her and he didn't like it one bit, he really didn't. He sat there crying.

"Love?" Wade asked as he knocked on the door. "I'm fine I'll be out in a sec" John said. "Open the door baby." Wade said John sighed and he opened the door, Wade walked in and locked it. "Are you OK?" Wade asked, John sighed. "I guess, I just feel like he's replacing my mom and dad is letting him. It's like she doesn't even enter his mind anymore and it hurts." John said, Wade nodded.

"He's moving on John. Did you expect him to be alone forever?" Wade asked, John shook his head. "No I guess not, I just thought they would move slow, he's pregnant and that means they're gonna get married, especially when dad is campaigning." John said Wade nodded.

"I'm sorry baby, is there anything I can do?" Wade asked, seeing John so upset made all his anger disappear and he just wanted to hold John and soothe him and tell him it was all going to be OK. "Take me home, I don't want to be here anymore." John said, Wade sighed.

"You sure? Maybe you should talk with your dad" Wade said. "No I wanna go." John said, Wade smiled and nodded. "OK then, let's go." Wade said John smiled. They walked out of the bathroom and John went outside, Wade went to tell Hunter and the family what was going on. "We're leaving." Wade said Hunter nodded.

"Tell him he's being a brat" Hunter said Wade sighed and nodded. He walked outside and got into the car with John. He looked at him and he hoped that this stuff with Shawn and his dad wouldn't stop John from reconsidering about the baby thing. He wanted a child more than anything he just hoped that John would open up his mind and about wanting to be a family and to have kids.

They got home and Wade took John upstairs and they went to bed, he just wanted to hold him and to make sure he was OK. He hated seeing John in pain emotional or physical he just didn't want it to happen again and he hoped John and Hunter would sort out their differences.

**Please review….**


	14. Dave Again

**CORRUPTION IN BOSTON**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NON CON.  
**

"Shawn and Hunter would like to take a moment to thank you all for being here with them today, and for waiting patiently for it to come. Family are those who are nearest and dearest to us. Family are the people with whom we share our deepest secrets, and from whom we have no secrets. Some family we are born into and others earn the title through their actions. You have all been there for them from the beginning, sharing your love and support, your laughter and tears and they are deeply grateful for each and every one of you here today." Susan said, it was the day of Shawn and Hunter's wedding, a day John had been dreading.

"Today is a celebration of love and of life. Shawn and Hunter have so much in their lives already to be thankful for, it is only

natural that they should desire for all that they now share to

deepen and grow through the years. Yet the commitment that they share is to more than one another. It is to ensuring that the quality of life they now share shall indeed last them a lifetime. One of the many wonderful things about a home wedding is that is that rather than housing them in a place they will rarely ever go to our grooms have chosen to keep their memories here at home."

"Never again will they be able to look at this spot, without it being the place they made their promises to one another. They will be able to relive this moment and reaffirm their promises to one another over and over as the years go by. With merely a glance all the love and joy and strength of this day shall come shining hope through the difficult times and make the wonderful days even more so. To get a better idea of what marriage truly means from our Groom's perspective, they have chosen to share with you these words written by Robert Fulghum in his book "Union"

Eve stepped up to speak the reading. "You have known each other from the first glance of acquaintance to this point of commitment. At some point, you decided to marry. From that moment of yes to this moment of yes, indeed, you have been making promises and agreements in an informal way. All those conversations that were held riding in a car or over a meal or during long walks - all those sentences that began with 'When we're married' and continued with 'I will and you will and we will'- those late night talks that included 'someday'

and 'somehow' and 'maybe' - and all those promises that are unspoken matters of the heart."

"All these common things, and more, are the real process of a wedding. The symbolic vows that you are about to make are a way of saying to one another, You know all those things we've promised and hoped and dreamed- well, I meant it all, every word. Look at one another and remember this moment in time. Before this moment you have been many things to one another- acquaintance, friend, companion, lover, dancing partner, and even teacher, for you have learned much from one another in these last few years. Now you shall say a few words that take you across a threshold of life, and things will never quite be the same between you. For after these vows, you shall say to the world, this- is my husband."

Hunter and Shawn both smiled at Eve. "May I have the rings please?" Susan asked. Mark and John handed her the rings.

"The ring finger of the left hand, the side of the body that holds

the heart, has been used for the wedding band because for centuries people believed that there was a vein that ran directly from that finger to the heart."

"They also believed that the words spoken during the placing of the wedding band - symbol of perfection, completion and eternity - would resonate over and over again, like the circumference of the band itself, through to the heart and soul of both giver and the receiver of that most monumental of all promises. The promise of a lifetime as husbands." Susan said, Hunter and Shawn smiled at one another.

"Hunter will you now place the ring on Shawn's finger

and repeat after me please?" Susan asked, Hunter placed the ring half way onto Shawn's finger. "I Hunter, take you Shawn, to be my husband. I will love you, and honour you, respect and cherish you All the days of my life." He said he placed the ring the rest of the way onto Shawn's finger and smiled.

"Shawn will you now place the ring on Hunter's finger and repeat after me?" Susan asked, Shawn smiled and placed the ring halfway onto Hunter's finger. "I Shawn, take you Hunter, to be my husband. I will love you, and honour you, respect and cherish you All the days of my life.." he said as he placed the ring all the way onto Hunter's finger.

"You are now as your hearts have always known you to be,

Husband and husband. You may kiss your beautiful Groom!" Susan said, Hunter smiled and pulled Shawn closer and kissed him sweetly, they turned and faced the hundreds of people who had attended the wedding, this wedding was far greater and bigger than John's and Wade's it was an extravaganza.

Hunter and Shawn walked down the aisle and they headed to the reception area, everyone followed them smiling and congratulating them on their nuptials. John still didn't like this. He never thought his dad would ever move on from his mom and he didn't know how to feel he really didn't. He felt like he was betraying his mom if he was to like Shawn and he did like Shawn a lot. He just hoped his mom wasn't angry with him like he thought she may have been.

**LATER ON**

It was time for the first dance, Hunter and Shawn walked onto the dance floor and the music hit, they had chosen Frank Sinatra's 'I've Got You Under My Skin' as their wedding song. They both loved Frank Sinatra and they both knew it was the perfect song for the occasion.

_**"I've got you under my skin I've got you deep in the heart of me So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me I've got you under my skin**_

_**I'd tried so not to give in I said to myself, "This affair never will go so well" But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know so well I've got you under my skin**_

_**I'd sacrifice anything come what might**_

_**For the sake of havin' you near In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night And repeats, repeats in my ear**_

_**"Don't you know, little fool, you never can win?**_

_**Use your mentality, wake up to reality" But each time that I do just the thought of you makes me stop Before I begin 'cause I've got you under my skin**_

_**I would sacrifice anything come what might**_

_**For the sake of havin' you near In spite of the warning voice that comes in the night And repeats, how it yells in my ear**_

_**"Don't you know, little fool, you never can win?**_

_**Why not use your mentality, step up, wake up to reality"**_

_**But each time I do just the thought of you makes me stop Just before I begin 'cause I've got you under my skin Yes, I've got you under my skin"**_

John and Wade joined everyone on the dance floor, Wade looked at John with a heated gaze, John didn't know if it was a good gaze or a bad one, he figured bad because Wade had been in a bad mood for a while now and John was sick of it. He hated it. "What's wrong?" John asked with a sigh. Wade leaned in. "I know you've been taking the pills. I am not a fucking idiot John." Wade said hissing, John looked at him wide eyed. "How did you know?" John asked.

"I have my ways, you will stop taking them John, and you're not going to school anymore. I won't have it. You're to be a stay at home husband, you will cook, clean and do whatever you need to do, but you will not be going to school ever again." Wade growled at him.

"You can't do that Wade please" John said, he didn't want to stop school he loved it. "Tough." He said grabbing John's arm tight leaving imprints and a bruise, another bruise to add to the collection that Wade had given him.

"Do you understand me John? you will stop school, you will be at home and you WILL give me a child." Wade snapped at him, John sighed and nodded, he had to, he didn't want to think of what Wade would do if he disobeyed him, he really didn't know what to think. His life was crumbling around him.

He had nothing and no one. He didn't know if he was ever going to survive this. He really didn't.

**A MONTH LATER**

"So it's negative?" Wade asked as he made John take another pregnancy test, every day since the wedding he had made John have sex with him and take a pregnancy test. "Yes it's negative" John said showing Wade the proof. Wade growled and slammed his fist against the bathroom counter. John sighed and pulled his pants up. He threw the test into the trash and washed his hands.

"When do you leave for New York?" John asked. "In a few minutes." Wade said, John nodded. "You understand the rules still apply while I am gone right?" Wade asked, John sighed and nodded, John felt like a prisoner, he was a shell of the man he used to be. "Yes I know, Shawn called and asked me to stay with him while you and my dad are gone, would you mind?" John asked.

"No, go ahead, I trust you with Shawn." Wade said, John smiled and nodded. "OK, thank-you Wade" John said Wade smiled. "I'll be home tomorrow night, I love you." Wade said, John smiled, "I love you too, have a safe trip." John said.

Wade smiled and pulled John close to him and kissed him deeply. "Take care." Wade said before leaving. John sighed and slumped back down onto the bed, he was so sick and tired of being stuck in this stupid house all alone, he couldn't even call Adam, he was keeping away from Adam for his own safety.

The other day Adam was over and Wade wasn't happy, he yelled at Adam and Adam had to be rushed to the hospital because of cramping. Since then John didn't call, email, text Adam at all, he wanted Adam and the baby to be OK and he wasn't going to risk it.

He snapped out of his memories and he grabbed a bag and packed some things before getting up and heading out the door. He got into his car and drove over to his dad's place so he could spend a nice night with his stepdad. He got there and parked and he walked inside.

He took his things up to his old bedroom and looked around. He missed living there, he missed being a normal teenager, when he wasn't married, wasn't expected to have a child and when he wasn't verbally and physically abused by someone who claimed to love him.

John snapped out of his thoughts and walked downstairs, he walked into the kitchen and saw Shawn in there cooking. "Hey Shawn." John said, Shawn turned and smiled, he walked over to John and hugged him. "Hey John, so glad you could come, your sisters are away and your dad. I just didn't want to stay here all alone." Shawn said John smiled.

"I understand, so no worries. What are you cooking?" John asked. "Fried chicken with sides, I'm from Texas remember." Shawn said John smiled and nodded. "Do you Miss it there?" John asked. "Of course I do. I really do. I wish we could live there but your dad has to be in Boston." Shawn said John smiled and nodded. "So how are things with the baby?" John asked.

"Everything is going along nicely, like it should, but the doctors are worried because of my age, but I will just have to take the extra precautions." Shawn said John nodded and smiled. "I understand." John said Shawn smiled.

"So how are you and Wade?" Shawn asked, John smiled. "We're doing good." He said lying the last thing he needed was Wade to find out if he was to talk shit about him. "Is he still on the whole baby thing?" Shawn asked as he served dinner. John nodded.

"Yeah he is but things should move more quickly now, I am off the pill." John said Shawn was shocked. "Was that your decision or Wade's?" he asked, he was concerned for John, there was just something about Wade that irked him and he didn't know why.

"No it was mine" John said lying once again, Shawn smiled. "Good." Shawn said, John smiled, they took their plates and sat down in the dining room. "So do you know what the sex is yet?" John asked. "No, not yet, I think I want to be surprised but your dad, he doesn't want that." Shawn said, John smiled.

"Me personally, I want a little boy, there's too much girls around." Shawn said, John laughed, he agreed with Shawn there. "Me too, if I have a child, I would like to have a boy." John said. "I know that's what Wade wants, he wants a son." John said, Shawn smiled. "Men" he said, John laughed. "Can't live with them, can't live without them." He added John smiled and nodded.

"Why don't we finish up here then go and watch a nice movie?" Shawn asked, John nodded and smiled, they finished dinner and made some sundaes and sat in the theatre room to watch The Vow on DVD. They sat there and watched it, it was a great movie. "I think I am gonna go shower and go to bed." John said, Shawn smiled.

He hugged John and kissed him goodnight. "Have a good sleep" Shawn said John smiled and nodded. John went up to his old room, he showered and dressed in some pyjama bottoms.

It had been so easy for Dave to get into his brother's house, of course he had a key. Dave had waited for the light to go off in Hunter's bed room, then he entered the house. He smirked wickedly as he made his way up to his nephew's old bed room.

Once he was dressed he laid back in bed, he never heard the door open or his uncle creep into his room, locking the door, Dave smirked, he had been waiting for this moment for such a long time, he wanted John to know he was still his, Wade was just a little bitch who was in the way of his toy.

Dave climbed onto the bed and straddled John's lap, John looked up at him with wide eyes. "What the fuck are you doing!" John shouted. Dave got duct tape and covered John's mouth. Then, he ripped John's Pyjamas off and tied him to the bed. Dave kissed John's body all over and then he went lower. John was shedding tears. You could hear his muffled screams.

Dave licked John's dick and then started to bob his head up and down. John quickly came into Dave's mouth. He couldn't help it he was a teenager. Dave took off the tape and roughly kissed John, sharing his juices.

John screamed into Dave's mouth he didn't want to do this, he wanted this to end right now he thought the whole Dave thing was over but it wasn't. "Stop resisting me!" Dave warned, then punched John in the stomach and taped his mouth again.

Dave untied John's legs and lifted them over his shoulders. 'hurry up asshole how much more do you want?' John thought to himself. Tears were dripping down John's face, they wouldn't stop, he didn't want this. Dave thrusted his 11'' dick into John's tight ass

"Mmmm, so tight" a few thrust later Dave found a spot that made John scream extra loud, so he kept hitting that spot.

He didn't care that his nephew was crying. Dave soon untied John's arms (they were still tied) and flipped him over. After thrusting a few more times, Dave came in John's ass. Dave collapsed on top of John, while John just cried. John didn't want this to happen again, and was glad it was over. He thought his uncle was sick.

It made him sick to his stomach to have to do this. Dave grinned at John and he dressed again, he walked out of the room leaving John alone, abused, hurt and in tears. John wiped his eyes from his tears and showered. He sat on the shower floor with his knees up against his chest. He sobbed and sobbed and sobbed, he couldn't believe this he really couldn't. He thought Dave was over hurting him but he was wrong.

He finished scrubbing himself raw and he got out of his bathroom. He dried off and put some bed pants on, he grabbed the sheets off of his bed and silently took them to the laundry and put them in the machine, he turned it on and went and grabbed some more sheets. Once he had the sheets he went back up to his room. He made the bed trying to get rid of Dave's scent.

Once the bed was made John sat down on the edge and he cried some more. He hated himself for letting this happen. He couldn't stop it but it didn't stop the guilt from creeping up on him.

He wished now he hadn't come to spend the night with Shawn he really did. He wanted to go back in time and stay at home and be with his husband, even though Wade wasn't the nicest he was a million times better than being with Dave.

He curled up into the foetal position and he cried himself to sleep wishing this night had never happened. He really did, he couldn't handle this anymore, he was falling apart and he didn't know how to build himself back up, he really had no clue what to do, no clue whatsoever.

**Please review….**

**A/N: If you're into reading HET stories, check this one out, one of my faves:**

** www. fanfiction s/ 5191247 /1 /Fix_You**


	15. The Truth Comes Out

**CORRUPTION IN BOSTON**

**A MONTH LATER**

John frowned as he looked through one of his cook books. He had invited Hunter and Shawn over to dinner tonight, he had something he really wanted to talk to them about and he was scared about it, but he knew in his heart and mind that it really needed to happen.

He looked over to the door when it opened and closed. He smiled seeing Wade. "Hey love" Wade said, John smiled.

"Hey how was work?" John asked. "It was good. What's for dinner?" Wade asked, John smiled. "I thought I would make Penne and Chicken Tenderloins with A Spiced Tomato Sauce and for desert a Caramel-Apple Crumb Pie." John said Wade smiled. "Sounds good, I am gonna go shower, then I am gonna chill out in front of the TV until your dad and Shawn get here." Wade said, John smiled and nodded.

Wade kissed John and headed up to the bathroom. John grabbed what he needed out of the fridge and pantry and started cooking the dinner for Wade, Shawn and Hunter. He wanted it to be a good night, he had a bombshell to drop, he looked upstairs and he sighed hearing Wade moving around. He hoped his husband would understand what he had to tell him and everything. He hoped he would believe him. That was the biggest concern John had for him, he was worried that Wade and his dad and Shawn wouldn't believe what he had to say and it was scaring him half to death.

He jumped as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist he had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realise Wade was right in the kitchen with him. "What's going on in that head of yours?" Wade asked. "Just thinking." John said.

"About what?" Wade asked. "Just tonight, I just want everything to go perfectly that's all." John said, Wade smiled. "It will, I promise. You're a great cook, you can do this." Wade said kissing John's neck. John smiled and arched his neck letting Wade kiss him some more. "Wanna have some fun before dinner?" Wade asked, John shook his head.

"We can't, I need to get this dinner started and stuff" John said Wade nodded and kissed John again. "You're mine tonight." Wade said, John smiled and nodded.

Wade left John alone while John started cooking dinner and making the pie. Once everything was done John headed up to the bedroom and showered and got dressed for the night.

He had just gotten downstairs where there was a knock on the door, he smiled and he walked over to the door and answered it, smiling seeing his dad and Shawn. He hugged them and let them in John took their jackets and hung them up. "Come in, Wade's in the lounge" John said Hunter and Shawn smiled and they walked into the lounge room. Wade smiled and shook their hands.

"OK dinner is ready" John said he served dinner and poured some drinks then they all sat down to eat. "This is great." Shawn said John smiled. "Thanks, I've been practising." John said. "You're a great cook love" Wade said John smiled and nodded. "Thanks." John said, he was glad they all thought that he could make a nice meal for the people he loved.

"So why the whole meal?" Hunter asked John sighed. "I have something to tell you guys and I am worried that you're not going to believe me, this is something you're going to be shocked with, but I can't hold this in anymore. I've been thinking about this nonstop and I have decided I need to tell you." John said, Wade, hunter and Shawn all didn't understand what was going on.

"What's going on John?" Hunter asked. "For years now I have been abused" John said. Hunter, Shawn and Wade looked at John. "What?" Hunter asked. "Sexually abused, it started happening before mom died." John said Hunter shook his head, he couldn't understand this. "Who?" Hunter asked. John sighed. "Dave, Dave's been abusing me." John said, Hunter's eyes widened, Shawn gasped and Wade didn't do anything he just sat there.

"I can't believe this John, why would your own uncle do this? Why?" Hunter asked. "I don't know dad, I don't. But I am not lying." John said, Hunter stood up. "We're leaving." Hunter said Shawn sighed, he walked over to John and hugged him. "I believe you." Shawn said, John smiled and Shawn and Hunter left at least one of them believed them.

Once Hunter and Shawn left John looked at Wade, he cleared the table and everything and cleaned up. "Wade" John said, Wade looked at John and stood up, he really didn't know what to believe he didn't think Dave would do this to his nephew.

"You're a whore" Wade said, John frowned. "Sorry?" John asked. "You're a whore, abuse John really? You're going to go there and lie about your uncle?" Wade snapped.

"You've been sleeping with him haven't you!" Wade said, John sighed. "No I haven't! he's been abusing me, he would come into my room and force me into sex! He would hit me and beat me!" John shouted at him, Wade shook his head and he slapped John across the face.

It didn't stop there he punched John in the face and John fell to his knees. "You're nothing but a slut!" Wade bellowed. He kicked John in the stomach and went to do it again. "DON'T WADE I'M PREGNANT!" John cried out. Wade stopped and looked at John. "Pregnant?" Wade asked, John nodded. "Yes" he said wincing in pain.

Wade sighed and he helped John up, John looked down and he noticed blood staining his white jeans. "Wade I'm bleeding we have to go to the hospital." John said Wade nodded, he helped John out the door and into the car, he drove him to the hospital and he took him inside.

The doctor's took over ASAP and took John back and checked him over. Wade didn't know what to do but he called Hunter and Shawn he knew John would want his dad, it didn't take long for Hunter and Shawn to arrive.

"Wade what the hell happened?" Hunter asked. "Me and John got into a fight, then he started bleeding, he's pregnant." Wade said, Hunter and Shawn couldn't believe this. They sat there together hoping everything was OK with John.

**AN HOUR LATER**

The doctor came out. "Hi I am Dr. Angle, I am working on John are you his family?" the doctor asked. "I'm his dad and this is his husband." Hunter said. "OK John is doing OK now, he's got some bruises all over him, any idea where they came from?" the doctor asked, Wade looked panicked, Hunter looked at him and knew there was more to this than what Wade was telling them. "No idea, doc." Hunter said.

"The bleeding has stopped, everything seems to be OK, I do want to keep him over night though, just to make sure everything is OK. But we have done some other tests, it seems John has been abused recently, he has some bad tearing." The doctor said Hunter and Wade couldn't believe it John had been telling them the truth about Dave and the abuse. How could they not believe him?

"He's resting now." Dr. Angle said. "Doc, when was the baby conceived?" Wade asked. "2 months ago." The doctor said, Wade just hoped that the baby was his. "Can….Can we do a DNA test?" Wade asked.

"Not right now, not when John is in this condition, you need to let him rest." Dr. Angle said, Wade nodded, the doctor smiled and left them to it, going back to John and making sure him and the baby were OK.

Hunter looked at Wade. "What the hell did you do to my son?" Hunter asked, Wade sighed. "I hit him and kicked him." Wade said Hunter shook his head and he pulled his fist back and hit Wade. Wade fell to his knees.

"Hit my son again and I will KILL you." Hunter snapped at him. Wade sighed, he had screwed everything up. He had to try and make things right, if he didn't he didn't know what was going to happen.

**Please review….**


	16. Shocking Confession

**CORRUPTION IN BOSTON**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"You called boss?" Hunter looked up and smiled at his three closest confidants. There was Brock Lesnar, Goldberg and Paul also known as 'The Big Show' he smiled at them.

"I have some work for you to do, it's important, my top priority. You need to take my step brother David out of the state and make sure he doesn't come back, rough him up a bit. He's been hurting my son and I want it made sure that he isn't welcome back into Mass, understood?" Hunter asked, they nodded and smiled and headed out to do the work.

Hunter sighed and shook his head he couldn't believe his own step brother would do this to his son, it broke his heart. The door to his study opened and Shawn walked in.

"Hey honey" Shawn said, Hunter smiled and pulled Shawn into his lap. "Come here baby." He said, Shawn smiled and settled in on Hunter's lap. "Everything OK?" Hunter asked, Shawn nodded. "John called, he's being released this afternoon so I thought we would go over to his place and see him?" Shawn asked, Hunter smiled.

"Sounds perfect." Hunter said, he was really worried about his son being around Wade alone, he couldn't believe Wade had the audacity to abuse his son physically and he wondered why John never said anything about it. "How about we pick him up some goodies as well?" Shawn asked, Hunter chuckled and nodded.

Hunter finished up some things and headed out the door. They stopped off at the store and Shawn got John some things. Once Shawn had everything they headed to John's.

They got there and walked up to the door, they rang the doorbell and Wade answered. "Hey guys" he said letting them in. "Where's John?" Shawn asked, "Up in bed" Wade said, Shawn nodded and went up to the bedroom, John was sitting up in bed watching some TV. "Hey John." Shawn said, John smiled over at him.

"Hey" John said Shawn smiled and walked in and sat beside John and he handed John the gifts he had gotten him, he had gotten him a Vase of Hydrangeas and a cookie tower, which came with Rich White Buttercream Frosted Round Cut-Out Cookies, Chocolate Chip Cookies, Oatmeal Raisin Cookies, Snickerdoodle Cookies and Sugar Cookies.

John smiled. "Thanks Shawn…..Is dad here?" John asked, Shawn smiled. "Yeah he's downstairs with Wade" Shawn said. "Wade told me about him punching him." John said Shawn smiled. "He was just sticking up for you, when Wade said he had been hitting you and kicking you, he had to do something." Shawn said John smiled.

"Thank-you…..I couldn't believe he went so far yesterday. He nearly killed the baby, now the doctors are worried and they want to keep an eye on me," John said Shawn smiled. "You'll be OK." Shawn said. "Would you rather you stayed at our house?" Shawn asked, John sighed, he wanted to but he needed to sort things out with Wade. "No, I need to work on things with Wade." John said Shawn nodded and smiled. "OK. But if you need us we're just a phone call away." Shawn said John smiled.

The door opened and Wade and Hunter walked in. John smiled at his dad. Hunter walked over to John and sat down beside him. "Are you OK?" Hunter asked, John smiled and nodded. "I am OK I guess, so is the baby." John said, Hunter smiled. "I have taken care of the Dave situation so don't worry OK." Hunter said John smiled.

"He's really gone?" John asked, "Yes son, he's gone." Hunter said John smiled and hugged his dad tight, he hadn't hugged Hunter in a long time. Hunter's phone began to ring so Hunter got up and answered it. John smiled. "I think I will go make some tea for you OK?" Shawn asked John nodded and smiled. Shawn got up and left. "Are you doing OK?" Wade asked, he laid his hand on John's hand but John pulled it away. Wade sighed. "How can I make this up to you?" Wade asked, John sighed.

"I don't know Wade. You wanted a child so badly then you nearly killed it, and you didn't believe me about the abuse, it hurts. I would never sleep around on you." John said. He was hurt that Wade didn't believe him about the abuse.

"I know and I am so sorry, what can I do? Seriously John. If there is no hope I will stop trying." Wade said, John shrugged. "I don't know what I want right now Wade. I don't." John said Wade nodded. The door opened and Hunter walked in, he had an unhappy look plastered on his face. "Is everything OK dad?" John asked, Hunter smiled. "Yeah everything is OK, I just have something to tell you" Hunter said John frowned. "What?" John asked.

"Dave's dead. He had to be killed" John frowned. "Why?" John asked. "While he was being escorted out of state he admitted he was the one who killed your mother." Hunter said, John's eyes widened, the tears came and he started crying. "W…..Why? Why would he kill her?" John asked, Wade went to John and wrapped his arms around John holding him as he let out all of his emotions.

"He said it was because she caught him one day abusing you and he killed her because of it. I am so sorry John. I really am." Hunter said John hugged his dad. "She didn't deserve it." John said. "I know baby I know." Hunter said holding his son.

"I think we should keep this between us, I don't think we should tell anyone else. I don't think your sisters could handle it, I really don't." Hunter said John nodded. "OK." John said he wiped his eyes. "Also, I am in support of you going back to school and being friends with Randy Orton." Hunter said, Wade's eyes widened, he didn't support that at all.

"Really?" John asked smiling he missed being at school and he missed Randy. "Yes, the whole thing I had against him was because I thought his dad had killed your mom, but he didn't. So I think it is OK for you to be friends." Hunter said John smiled and nodded.

He was so glad his dad was OK with it. "Thanks dad. It means a lot. I've missed school a lot and I want to try and get some courses done before the baby comes." John said, Hunter smiled, "Wade can I have a word?...In private" Hunter said, Wade nodded and left with Hunter they walked downstairs. "Is everything OK Hunter?" Wade asked, Hunter nodded.

"If you EVER lay your hands on MY son again I will have you killed, He is not a punching bag, if I hear ANYTHING other than you being the PERFECT husband I will kill you, I will come over and check on John DAILY if I have to. Do I make myself clear?" Hunter asked, Wade nodded, he was seriously scared to death of Hunter.

"Good." Hunter said. "Just as long as you know the consequences of your actions." Hunter said, Shawn walked back downstairs and smiled at his husband.

"John's resting now, I think we should go." Shawn said Hunter smiled and nodded. "OK," Hunter said he turned back to Wade. "Remember what I said." Hunter said Wade nodded and let Hunter and Shawn out he sighed, he was losing everything.

John was allowed back into school, he could even be friends with Randy. Wade couldn't believe this. He was so annoyed. He shook his head from his thoughts and went up to where his husband was.

He smiled seeing John sleeping, he was so cute. He walked over to the bed and climbed in and held John. John cuddled up to his husband. He was so glad Dave was now dead and that he wouldn't be haunting John any longer. It took a load off of his shoulders.

He was always worried about Dave being around, the fear of being abused again but now he was fine. Now the only abuse he had to fear was the physical abuse from his husband.

John knew in his heart that Wade wouldn't listen to his dad, he just had this feeling, but he also didn't think that Wade would hurt their child on purpose he didn't.

He really didn't think he would. He just hoped this was a new start for him and Wade a start without abuse.

**Please review….**


	17. Things Sort Of Get Better

**CORRUPTION IN BOSTON**

**A MONTH LATER**

John was now three months along and Shawn was five months and Adam was seven months along in their pregnancies. Today John would be going with Shawn to his doctor's appointment in place of his dad. Today Shawn would be finding out if they were having a boy or a girl. Adam had found out two months ago that he and Chris were expecting a girl. They were both really excited.

John was also back at school and catching up, Randy was helping him a lot much to Wade's annoyance, but the threat that Hunter instilled in him scared him so he did nothing to John. He just had to sit by and let Randy be with John as friends. He didn't like it though. Whenever Randy was over he would watch him like a hawk making sure that Randy never put the moves on John, he knew John liked Randy but he always wondered how much he liked him.

John was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when Wade woke up, Wade walked into the bathroom and kissed John on the cheek then caressed John's small baby bump. John smiled at him. "What do you have planned for today?" Wade asked as he washed his face and started shaving.

"I am going with Shawn to his doctor's appointment, they find out if they're having a boy or a girl today, then we might have lunch, then I am meeting up with Randy here to go over a few things for the baby shower we're throwing for Adam and Chris." John said Wade sighed and nodded. "Oh, I thought we could have a night in, just us, but if you're busy it's OK." Wade said. "No, we can still do that, Randy should be gone by the time you get home from work anyway." John said Wade nodded. "OK." Wade said John smiled and nodded. He finished brushing his teeth and he went back into the bedroom.

He got dressed for the day. "Do you want me to cook you some breakfast?" John asked. "No I'll get something on the way." Wade said John smiled he leaned up and kissed Wade and grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and headed out the door. He got in his car and headed over to his dad's place. He got there, parked and walked inside.

He spotted Shawn in the kitchen eating, also in there were Kelly and Ted. "What's going on?" John asked. "We're getting married!" Kelly exclaimed, John was surprised but so happy, he knew Ted treated his sister like a princess the way she deserved to be treated. "I am so happy for you Kel." John said Kelly smiled. "Thanks Johnny, I was hoping you'd come wedding dress shopping with me soon." Kelly said John smiled and nodded. "Of course I will." John said.

He looked at Shawn, "Are you ready?" John asked, Shawn nodded and smiled. He got up and they headed out the door. They got into John's car and John drove them to the doctor's office. "You know you're going to have to get another car, this isn't really a car to have kids John." Shawn said as they drove John nodded. "I know I've been thinking about that. I might have a look around to trade in today." John said. "Well I can come with you." Shawn said John smiled.

"Sounds good, thank-you." John said, Shawn smiled and nodded. They got to the doctor's office, parked and walked inside. Shawn signed in and they waited to be seen too. "Shawn Helmsley?" Shawn's doctor asked, Shawn smiled and walked inside.

"Doc this is John, my step son. John this is Dr. Angle my OBGYN." Shawn said John smiled and shook his hand. "I see you're also expecting, who is your doctor?" Dr. Angle asked. "My doctor is Dr. Torrie Wilson." John said, Dr. Angle smiled.

"OK Shawn let's have a look at the baby." Kurt said, Shawn smiled, he pulled off his shirt and climbed up onto the exam table, Kurt stood beside him and had a look at the baby. "Everything looks perfect, Would you like to know the sex?" Kurt asked, Shawn smiled and nodded. "Yes" he said, he was excited he didn't know what to think.

"You're having a girl" he said, John smiled another sister. "Wow a girl, that's so exciting." Shawn said Kurt smiled. "Now you can go out and get the room and everything done." Kurt said, Shawn smiled. "I can't wait." Shawn said John smiled at him, he was so happy to be getting another sister.

"OK she is about 10 ounces in weight and 9.8 inches in length so she is doing good the one thing I wanted to warn you about was the cramping and pain you may experience this month." Kurt said, Shawn nodded and sat up looking at his doctor.

"Pregnant men and women often experience back pain and cramping in the legs and the arms. This is because they have to carry around a lot more weight than they usually do. Abdominal pain could also occur. To make it better you should rest as often as you can and also take advantage of all the massages that you get. You could go to a professional to receive a refreshing and relaxing massage to decrease the pain and discomfort that you are feeling." Kurt said, Shawn smiled. "Thanks doc." Shawn said, John smiled, Shawn wiped the gel from his stomach and pulled his shirt back on.

"OK I will see you in four weeks" Kurt said, Shawn smiled and shook the doctor's hand and he and John headed out the door. "So do you wanna go look for a car?" Shawn asked. "Sure." John said, Shawn smiled. "We should go see Mark. He'll do you a good deal" Shawn said John nodded and smiled.

They got to the dealership and got out. Mark came out and hugged his nephew. "So what's going on?" Mark asked. "Because I am pregnant I need a bigger car so I want to trade this in," John said Mark smiled. "OK, I will do an appraisal and see how much you have to spend OK?" Mark asked John nodded and smiled, Mark did the inspection and appraisal of the car.

"OK I can offer you $120,00 for it." Mark said John smiled. "Shawn can you call dad make sure it's OK that I do this?" John asked Shawn nodded and smiled and made the call to his husband. "He's fine with it John, he's proud." Shawn said John smiled. "OK then let's have a look around." John said Shawn smiled and nodded and they had a look around at the cars Mark had at the dealership. John wanted something practical but also something stylish as well.

They looked around trying to decide what John wanted, he decided to go for a 2013 Deep Impact Blue Ford Edge. It came to $46,875 so John had about $70,000 left over. "What are you going to do with the leftover money?" Shawn asked. "Get the baby stuff and also put it away so we can get an actual house." John said Shawn smiled and nodded.

"Sounds perfect" Shawn said John smiled and nodded he was happy. He signed the papers and everything and headed out, he dropped Shawn off at home and went back to his place, he pulled up and smiled seeing Randy sitting out the front. He parked his car and got out. "New car?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah it's more baby friendly." John said Randy smiled and nodded.

They walked inside the condo and went into the lounge. "Can I get you something to drink?" John asked. "Sure" Randy said John smiled and grabbed a couple of waters. "So what are we thinking for the baby shower?" John asked. "I think pink princess, have everything pink, pink balloons, pink cupcakes, just everything pink. I think it would be really pretty." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good, where do you think we should have it?" John asked. "I was thinking maybe we rent out a nice restaurant and do it there, that way we don't have to worry about food and drink, all we have to worry about is decorations and gifts and getting both Chris and Adam there." John said Randy nodded and smiled.

John looked over at the door as Wade walked into the condo. He smiled and got up and greeted him with a kiss. "You're home early" John said Wade nodded. "Yeah I know. I thought we could go have dinner." Wade said. "Randy's here" John said Wade sighed, it seemed to him like Randy was always there. "Who's car is that in the garage?" Wade asked.

"The blue ford?" John asked, Wade nodded and smiled. "Yeah" Wade said. "It's mine. I traded in my Audi for it." John said Wade nodded. "Where's the leftover money?" Wade asked. "Dad has it." John said he didn't want Wade knowing he had seventy grand in the bank. "Oh OK." Wade said John smiled. Randy coughed and interrupted the married couple. "I am gonna get going." Randy said.

"I'll get to work on finding the restaurant OK?" Randy asked John nodded and smiled. "OK thanks Randy." John said Randy smiled and left. Wade was glad he was gone, he pulled John closer to him and kissed him deeply.

"Wanna go to dinner then?" Wade asked, John smiled and nodded. "Sure" John said Wade smiled, he wanted to spend time alone with John, just trying to bond again.

**Please review….**


	18. Horrible Accident

**CORRUPTION IN BOSTON**

**A MONTH LATER**

John was now four months pregnant and today he and Wade would be finding out whether they were having a boy or a girl. When John woke up Wade was already up and gone to work, which John hated.

He liked waking up to his husband. Things were getting back to normal for the married couple and John was glad of it. Wade was going to meet him at the doctor's office so at least John wouldn't have to find out about the baby on his own. Once he was done there he would go home and wait for Randy to pick him up.

Today they were looking at a venue to host Adam's baby shower which was happening in week. So John was excited for that. They needed to do it soon, Adam was eight months pregnant and they didn't want the baby to come before the baby shower came.

John climbed out of bed and went for a shower, he showered and dried off and dressed for the day, once he was dressed, he made the bed and tidied up a bit before heading downstairs to get something to eat. He made himself a pop tart and he had a cup of tea. He glanced at the time and knew it was time to go to the doctor's. He left the condo and got in his car and headed to the doctor's office. He got there and he sighed, seeing no sign of Wade's car.

He really didn't want to do this alone, he didn't. He walked in and he signed in and he waited for the doctor to call his name he was nervous as the time went by, he couldn't believe Wade hadn't showed up. He hated it. He wanted to throttle his husband. He was the one who wanted to have a baby so damn much and now he wasn't even involved in anything.

"John?" someone asked, John smiled at his doctor, he stood up and followed her into the exam room. "Come in. Are you alone today?" she asked, John nodded. "Yes" he said getting emotional, he was in that stage of his pregnancy where everyone and everything made him cry.

"I'm sorry" he said as the tears fell from his eyes, Torrie sighed and went over to her patient. She sat beside him and rubbed his back. "It's OK John. Is there anyone you can call?" she asked, John sighed. He knew Wade wouldn't like it but he had to do it. He needed someone, so he called Randy.

"He's on his way in." John said Torrie smiled and nodded. "Good, I don't like seeing you in tears, I don't." Torrie said John smiled. "Thank-you for being here doc" John said, Torrie smiled. There came a knock at the door and Randy walked in.

He walked over to John. "Thank-you for coming." John said Randy nodded and smiled. He wasn't going to leave John to be alone at one of the most important appointments of his pregnancy, he couldn't believe Wade did. He just couldn't understand what the hell John was doing with an asshole like Wade Barrett. "OK let's have a look at the baby" Torrie said John smiled and stood up. He took his shirt off and laid back on the exam table. "OK let's see what we have." Torrie said as she started looking at the baby.

"Everything looks amazing, the baby looks perfect, no defects or anything." She said. "Your baby is about 3 ounces and 6.3 inches which is what we like to see." She said. "Would you like to find out the sex?" Torrie asked, John nodded and smiled.

Instinctively he grabbed Randy's hand and Randy smiled, if Wade wasn't going to be there for John then he would be every time. "OK, looks like you're having a boy, congratulations." The doctor said, John started crying again, he couldn't believe it. He was having a baby boy.

"Wow" he said, he knew Wade would be happy. "I take it you're happy?" Torrie asked John nodded and smiled. "Yeah." John said wiping his eyes, he was extremely happy right now. At first he didn't know if he was going to keep the baby he just didn't know, but now seeing his son on the screen, he couldn't wait to have his child. He couldn't wait to be a parent.

"The good news is that the annoying symptoms of the first trimester already disappeared such as dizziness, nausea and morning sickness; so you can truly enjoy your pregnancy. In case your belly wasn't noticeable until now, this is the time when people will start noticing your condition. Because of your growing belly, when you are in fourth month, it will become uncomfortable to sleep on your back, so you should sleep on your sides. Anyway, this is a lot safer during this period. This is because this way the blood flow to the baby will increase." Torrie told John, John smiled.

"Thank-you." John said, Torrie smiled. "No worries, take care, call if you need anything and I will see you in four weeks." Torrie said John smiled and hugged her before leaving.

He and Randy left and Randy followed John home. Once at home, John parked his car and got into Randy's and they headed off to the restaurant where they wanted to hold the baby shower.

"Are you excited to have a boy?" Randy asked John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am, Wade will be happy, now we just have to wait for the DNA test to come." John said, Randy smiled, John had filled him in on everything that was going on with him and Wade and the DNA situation with the baby. "Sounds good" Randy said as he pulled up at the restaurant.

They were at Upstairs On The Square. It was the perfect place for the baby shower to take place it really was. They got out and walked inside and looked around making sure the place was perfect for the event. "So?" the manager asked, John smiled. "I like it and I think Adam and Chris will love it too." John said.

Randy agreed. "Yeah can we book it?" Randy asked. "When will this be happening?" the manager asked, "A week, but on Saturday" Randy said the manager smiled and nodded. "OK I will put it under Jericho." He said John and Randy smiled and nodded. "Let's go." Randy said he saw John looking tired and knew he had to get him home to rest.

They left the restaurant and Randy drove John home, as they were driving Randy and John were chatting and laughing, they were parked at an intersection and neither man saw it coming, a large black pickup truck came up them at full speed smashing into Randy's side of the car, they were both shocked and knocked into unconsciousness. Both John and Randy had no idea what was going on or what had happened, all they felt was pain and fear. Fear for their lives and the life of John's baby boy.

**HOURS LATER**

John groaned as he opened his eyes, he groaned and winced in pain he was sore. "Johnny?" someone asked, John looked and saw Eve sitting beside his bed.

"Thank god you're OK. I'm gonna get dad and the doc" Eve said, John frowned, he didn't know what she was saying. "John thank god you're awake" Hunter said as he walked into the room with the doctor. Hunter hugged his son. "What happened?" John croaked out. "You were in a car accident, someone rammed the car you and Randy were in." Hunter said, John didn't understand.

"How's Randy?" he asked. Hunter sighed. "He's in a coma John. He has some pretty serious head injuries, they don't know when he will wake up, or even if he will." Hunter said John couldn't believe this, he couldn't. Why did bad things always have to happen to him?

"The baby?" John asked. "The baby is doing good John. You are to be on strict bed rest though. I don't want anything else happening to you." Dr. Wilson said as she walked over to John's bedside. John smiled at her. "But he's OK?" John asked. "He's fine. You protected him." the doctor said, John smiled, he was glad he and the baby were OK, but he hated the fact that Randy was in a coma.

He just didn't know what to do or to think right now. "I'm tired" John said. "It's OK son, you get some rest, I'll be right here" Hunter said John smiled at his dad he felt much safer knowing that Hunter was in his room watching over him.

It made him feel safer than ever.

**Please review….**


	19. Baby Shower Miracle

**CORRUPTION IN BOSTON**

**DAYS LATER**

Today was the day of Adam and Chris' baby shower. But no one knew if it was still going ahead. John had been released from the hospital but he had been by Randy's side, almost the whole time, Wade had tried to get him to leave but John just wouldn't. So now it was up to Hunter. Wade had called him and told him about John and about John not going to the baby shower, so Hunter decided it was time for a father/son chat with his only son. He just wanted John to be OK and spending all his time in a hospital full of sick people while he was pregnant wasn't a good idea. Hunter walked up to the ICU where Randy was, he was still in his coma, that was why John was always there, he was trying to bring Randy out of it but so far nothing seemed to be working.

Hunter sighed as he saw his son slumped over in a chair sleeping, this wasn't good for John or the baby, they both needed a bed and some proper rest. He walked over to John and shook him awake. John groaned. He opened his eyes and saw his dad. "Is he awake?" John asked Hunter sighed and shook his head. "No kid, not yet." Hunter said John sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "Kid, I think you and I need to have a little chat" Hunter said John sighed. "I've heard this from Wade, I am not leaving him alone." John said, Hunter sighed. "John…..I get that you want to be here for him, but he has family, also you have a family, you need to be focussed on yourself, the baby and Wade." Hunter said. "Wade doesn't care, he wasn't at the appointment the other day." John said.

"He doesn't care about me or the baby." John said, Hunter shook his head. "Yes he does John….Look today is the baby shower, I think it would be good if you came, Adam is your best friend and you and Randy organised this." Hunter said. "I think Randy would want you to go ahead and go to the shower, you both spent a lot of time on this. You deserve it." John sighed. "Do you really think Adam and Chris will have a good time without you there, no they won't." Hunter said John sighed, "I guess so" John said Hunter smiled. "Good, now I will take you home and you can shower and head over to the restaurant OK?" Hunter asked John nodded. John looked at Randy and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be back later, just wake up Randy." John said Hunter smiled, he knew John and Randy were close, he just hoped Randy would wake up soon.

Hunter led John out to his car, they got in and Hunter drove John to his and Wade's place. John smiled at his dad and headed inside. He walked in and sighed when he saw Heath and Justin sitting with Wade in the lounge watching TV. He walked right past them and walked upstairs to the bathroom. He walked in and turned on the shower. He stripped down and stepped inside. He sighed when he heard the door open and close, he knew Wade was in there. "I didn't think you knew you had a home" Wade snapped, he was fed up with John being gone all the time, John just ignored him. He couldn't be bothered dealing with Wade's bitching. "Did you hear me?" Wade asked, John sighed. He turned the water off and got out of the shower.

He grabbed a towel and started drying off. "Wade I know you're pissed off at me, but I can't do this right now. I have to get ready for Adam's baby shower, are you still coming?" John asked. "Yeah I am." Wade said, John nodded and got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Is he awake yet?" Wade asked, John shook his head. "No, he's not." John said Wade nodded. "OH." Wade said, he felt so guilty, he had deep seeded guilt over the incident, it was him who organised someone to crash into Randy's car, he never thought that John would be in the car with him, he didn't want his husband or son to be hurt. He never wanted that. It was just something that got out of hand. John grabbed the gift for the baby shower and he and Wade headed out the door, after telling Justin and Heath to leave.

They got into Wade's car and headed to the restaurant. They got there and walked inside. John was glad that Shawn took over the surprise part of the whole thing. John just didn't think he had it In him to do this. John walked in with Wade and Adam looked up, he smiled brightly when he saw John. John smiled and hugged him.

"Sorry I am late." He said. "It's OK, as long as you're here now, that's all that matters" Adam said John nodded and smiled. He sat down with his friends and family and they started eating some of the food that had been arranged for them. They chatted and ate together, John was actually having a good time, his mind wasn't focussed on Randy It was focussed on good things. "How about we do the gifts?" Shawn asked.

John smiled. "Sure, I think now is a good time." John said, Adam and Chris smiled and sat there as gifts were handed to them. From Judy they got a Sterling Silver Baby Rattle, from Shawn and Hunter they got a Pink Petit skirt and a Butterfly Tutu Popover Dress. From Chris' parents' they got a Personalized Mirrored Glass Music Box For Granddaughters which was engraved with: "My Granddaughter, I Love You, Today, Tomorrow, Always." From Kelly and Ted they got a pair of Young Versace Baby Limited Edition Swarovski Crystal Pre-Walker Bar Shoes.

From Dolph and Eve they got a Burberry Baby Girls Pink Cotton Bodysuit, Bib, Hat & Mittens 4 Piece Set. From Mike and Maryse they got a Baby Dior Wooden Brush & Comb 2 Piece Set in a Gift Box and from John and Wade they got a Precious Moments Ultimate Disney Princess Illuminated Castle.

"Thank-you everyone. We're so blessed to have you all here supporting us and celebrating our baby girl who will be here soon. Thank-you." Chris said, everyone smiled at them, they were glad to be there for them both. "You'll be having your baby shower soon Shawn." Adam said Shawn smiled. "Yeah I guess so" Shawn said everyone smiled and enjoyed the day. "Thanks for coming John…..I know you didn't want to leave Randy." Chris said John nodded. "I should be here. Randy would want me here." John said Chris smiled. "Still no change?" Chris asked, John shook his head.

"No it's still the same, I just wish he would wake up soon, I am scared. I read on the net the longer they're in a coma the less chances of them waking up is and I am scared Chris, I just want him to be OK." John said Chris smiled. "Everyone does John, I think if we keep the faith that he will be OK then he will be. You just have to believe in it." Chris said John smiled and nodded. "I guess so" John said, Chris smiled and nodded.

"You've made Adam so happy." Chris said, John smiled and nodded. "He deserves it." John said Chris smiled. He wished Randy could have been there, but he hoped that Randy would wake up soon, he missed his best friend so much. "Chris I think we need to leave" Adam said walking over to them. John and Chris frowned.

"Why?" Chris asked. "My water just broke. The baby is coming." Adam said, John and Chris' eyes widened and they headed out the door and headed to the hospital. John followed behind after clearing up at the restaurant. He got to the hospital and everyone was in the waiting room, waiting for Adam to give birth to their beautiful baby girl. John sat there with his leg bouncing.

"He'll be OK." Shawn said sitting beside him, John smiled "I know, I am just worried I guess. I'll be here soon and I don't know if I can handle it." John said Shawn smiled. "Me too John. This is my first child." Shawn said John nodded. He was scared to give birth he really was.

Everyone looked up and stood up as Chris came walking out 3 hours later. Chris had a HUGE smile on his face. "She's here and she's stunning." Chris said John hugged him. "What did you name her?" John asked.

"Avery Michelle Jericho" Chris said, John smiled and hugged him again, he was so happy for his friends. "You can go in John. He wants to see you." Chris said, John smiled and walked into the room where Adam and his goddaughter was. John smiled at Adam and hugged him and looked down at Avery. "She's amazing Addy. I am so happy for you." John said Adam smiled.

"Thanks Jay, you wanna hold her?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. "Sure" John said, Adam smiled and nodded. He handed Avery over to John and John held her, tears stung his eyes he was so happy to meet her and to see her. "She's amazing" john said, Adam smiled and nodded. "Yeah she is." Adam said John smiled and kissed Avery and handed her back to her daddy.

"Get some rest Addy." John said Adam smiled and nodded. John left the room and headed to ICU he just wanted to tell Randy. He got to Randy's room and there were people rushing in and out, he spotted Chris.

"What happened?" John asked. "I came and told him about Avery and he started waking up. He's awake John." Chris said John smiled and hugged Chris this was turning out the be the best day ever.

**Please review….**


	20. Mini HHH

**CORRUPTION IN BOSTON**

**MONTHS LATER**

John was seven months along, Shawn was nearing his due date and Avery was two months old and so amazing. Since Randy had woken up, things had changed, he was released from hospital and John had asked him to move in with him and Wade so John could keep an eye on him, John just wanted him to be OK, Wade didn't like it but Randy agreed and John was very happy. Randy was doing much better and today was the first day John left him alone for the first time in a long while.

John was out with Shawn helping him shop for the baby. He and Hunter hadn't gotten anything and now Hunter was in New York on business and Shawn was left alone, John didn't mind helping Shawn he didn't. They had a great relationship.

"Are you sure we should be doing this today Shawn? I mean you're only two weeks off from your due date" John said Shawn nodded. "It's OK I saw Dr. Angle and he said there isn't a big chance your sister would want to make her appearance so we're good to do this today. It's just the main things I need to get anyway." Shawn said he had gotten the smaller things ages ago, so now it was time to get the bigger items. "OK but if you need to stop at any moment let me know OK?" John asked Shawn nodded and smiled.

"Of course" he said. John smiled and they walked into the baby boutique store and started looking around for what Shawn wanted for his baby girl. "Oh John, this is AMAZING." Shawn said John laughed as Shawn fussed over a crib they saw. It was a Metal crib but it also was in the shape of a pumpkin with the wheels and everything. "I have to get this for her." Shawn said John nodded and smiled.

"OK go for it." John said Shawn smiled and nodded. They ordered the crib as well as some other furniture. Shawn chose a Newport Cottages Celine Mirrored Armoire in White, a Newport Cottages Samantha Changer with Garland In White, a Dollhouse Cottage Bookcase in Baby Pink and White, a Newport Cottages Celine Five Drawer Dresser In White, a Newport Cottages Celine Six Drawer Dresser In White, a Aspen Pink Regency Glider and matching Ottoman, a Lulla Smith Lausanne Silk Bassinet and for the other big stuff a Inglesina Classica Pram it was classic something Shawn wanted. Once they had that they went and got some of the smaller items Shawn needed for the baby. They got a Evenflo Little Pink Kisses Infant Car Seat, a Peg Perego Tatamia Convertible High Chair in White and a Primo Euro Spa Baby Bath and Changing Table.

They continued looking and Shawn found some more things. He got a Mia Bossi Reese Baby Bag in Gold Glamour, a Baby Rocker in White Pique, a Fisher-Price Starlight Cradle Swing In Pink and White, a Petit Tresor Fairytale Princess Bedding Set by Petit Tresor which came with Fitted Sheets (Set of Two), a Bumper, a Dust Ruffle and a Quilt. Once he had everything he and John went and paid for everything with Hunter's credit card of course. "When are you and Wade going shopping?" Shawn asked.

"Soon I guess, I mean I have two months and I am slowly beginning to freak out." John said, Shawn nodded he knew that feeling, "I know what you mean, I am at that stage now and it's worse because your dad isn't around which kills me, I just don't want anything to happen while he is gone" Shawn said, of course jinxing it.

"I can't do this John I can't, not without your dad" Shawn said while breathing through his contractions, they were at Shawn and Hunter's house and Shawn was pacing working himself up, about ten minutes ago his water broke and now the contractions were tearing Shawn apart and all he wanted was Hunter to come home, unfortunately John couldn't reach his father, he kept trying though, he knew Shawn wouldn't be able to do this without his dad.

"Where is your dad?" Shawn asked as he paced the room. "I don't know, I'm trying Shawn, please I am trying. Just sit down OK" Shawn nodded and sat down. John sighed and grabbed his cell phone and made a call to his dad. He waited patiently hoping Hunter would answer the phone. But no it went straight to message bank again. John sighed, Shawn was going to go insane, there wasn't much John could do.

"OH god!" Shawn screamed out John sighed and walked back into the room and he sat down beside Shawn on the bed and rubbed his back. Shawn looked over at John with fear in his eyes, John sighed, Shawn was scared out of his mind and he knew the only thing that would help would be Hunter. For now, John had an idea.

He walked out of the room and dialled another number. **"Hey Addy….I know it's late but I was hoping you'd come over to dads?...Shawn's in labour and he is freaking out….I don't know what to do I've never done this before and you have…..He's really scared Addy…Thank-you, you are the BEST…..OK see you soon."** John said ending the call, glad that Adam was on his way over, John figured Adam could help he had been through it before and he would know what to do right now, whereas John had no clue.

John walked back into the room and sat with Shawn as he was breathing heavily and cringing in pain, John wasn't sure whether he should get Shawn to the hospital or not, he just had no fucking clue on what to do. He had none. The doorbell rang and John waddled as fast as he could to the large front doors and let Adam in. Adam walked with John up to his dad's and Shawn's room and Adam went to work trying to calm Shawn down.

He worked with Shawn for about fifteen minutes before going over to John. "I think we need to call an ambulance and get him to the hospital." Adam said, John nodded he dialled 911 and the ambulance was on it's way John walked around the house getting Shawn's hospital bag as well as the baby bag for when his sister was born.

Once he had everything he handed them over to Adam and Adam headed over to the hospital. The ambulance arrived and loaded Shawn onto the gurney and took him to the ambulance, then drove Shawn and John to the hospital. Once at the hospital Shawn was made comfortable in his room, "OK you're at nine centimetres, I think the baby will be making her appearance soon, very soon" Dr. Angle said, Shawn shook his head, he wasn't ready, he KNEW he couldn't do this, not without his husband.

"No!" he shouted, the two nurses, Dr. Angle, John and Adam looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "I can't….I can't do this without Hunter, I can't…..I'm sorry." Shawn said as he fell into sobs, John sighed, he really didn't know what to do, he knew the only thing that would calm Shawn down was his dad's appearance, but he hadn't been able to get in touch with Hunter so that was unlikely to happen.

"Shawn you can do this, you can handle this, I will be by your side the whole time." John said. "No, Not without your dad, I can't John, please just get him here" Shawn said John nodded and left the room to make the phone call to his father, once again, Hunter didn't answer, but to put Shawn's fears at rest he lied. "He's on his way, he told me to tell you that you can do this, that he is here with you in spirit." John lied, Shawn looked at him, "Really? He's really on his way here?" Shawn asked, John nodded, he hated lying but it needed to be done.

"Yes Shawn, he's on his way." John said, Shawn nodded. Kurt smiled and looked at him, he knew John was fibbing, but he knew if John didn't Shawn would go nuts and wouldn't be ready to have the baby that was raring to get out of Shawn and make her entrance to the world.

"I want him here now" Shawn said. "You got him" they heard a voice, everyone turned to the door and smiled seeing Hunter. He walked over to the bed and took Shawn's hand. "I'll leave you to it." John said, but Shawn grabbed his hand tighter. "No, I want you here with me John, you and your dad." Shawn said.

"Are you sure?" John asked Shawn nodded and smiled, everyone else left and it was time for Shawn to push, it was time for the baby to make her appearance, it was time for John to meet his new baby sister and it was time for Hunter and Shawn to meet their daughter. It was time. John took Shawn's hand and Hunter took the other, Hunter smiled over at John and mouthed the words. 'Thank you' to him John smiled and nodded. He would have done anything to help Shawn and Hunter he really would have.

**AN HOUR LATER**

John couldn't believe he had just witnessed his baby sister be born, she was now cleaned up and laying on Shawn's chest as they looked down at her. "She's amazing" John said as he held her little hand in his own. "What's her name?" John asked, he was so emotional right now, "We thought long and hard on this, but we decided on Helena Hannah Helmsley." Hunter said, John smiled and nodded. It was perfect, She was perfect!

**Please review….**


	21. Baby Joy

**CORRUPTION IN BOSTON**

**A MONTH LATER**

John was eight months along in his pregnancy and he was set to deliver in four weeks. He was really nervous about it and Wade not being around a lot was making him stressed out. He just didn't understand. Wade was the one who wanted a baby in the first place but when it comes to baby stuff he just isn't interested.

Today they were meant to be going shopping for the baby stuff but once again John was left sitting at the doctors waiting for him and he never arrived. He sighed as he laid on the exam table to have a look at his son, he felt so lonely, he didn't know who to call, he didn't think Randy would want to go baby shopping with him and Shawn and Adam were busy with Avery and Helena.

So John just felt so alone. "You are doing great John, you really are. The weight gain has been fairly incredible recently. He has put on about 2 pounds of weight, mostly fat and muscle tissue, since last month, bringing the total to an average of three pounds eleven ounces and measurements to 15.8 inches" Torrie said John smiled.

"So he's healthy?" John asked, Torrie nodded and smiled. "He is fine, how are you though. You look a little tired, is everything OK at home?" she asked, John shrugged. "I guess so, Wade's not really around much to help out with things so it's hard at times but I have my dad and everyone else." John said Torrie nodded and smiled.

"OK. As long as you have someone there with you, especially when the time comes to give birth you will need someone you can trust beside you." Torrie said John smiled. "Yeah I have the person in mind" John said Torrie nodded and smiled.

"OK you're all set, I will see you in two weeks, unless he decides to come" Torrie said John smiled and hugged her. He left the doctor's and went back to the condo, he got there and saw Randy packing his things. He had been staying with them since his accident.

"Are you going?" John asked. "Yeah I need to get home, you don't need me hanging around" Randy said John sighed, the only thing good about home was having Randy there with him. "OK" John said, Randy looked at him. "How was the appointment?" he asked.

"Good, the baby is fine, Wade was a no show again. I just don't understand him." John said Randy sighed, Wade was the biggest asshole he had ever met in all his life. "Sorry John" Randy said John shrugged "It's OK. I hope you have a safe trip to your parent's house" John said Randy smiled.

"You call if you need anything OK?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled, they hugged and Randy left, once Randy left John went up to his bedroom and packed a few things for himself and he headed out the door. He couldn't stay there alone. He got in his car and headed over to his dad's house, he hoped Hunter wouldn't mind him staying there in the last weeks of his pregnancy.

He got there and walked inside. He went to his dad's office and knocked on the door. He walked in when Hunter called out for him. John smiled and sat down on the leather couch. Hunter smiled and joined him.

"What's up son?" he asked. "Can I stay here until the baby is born?" John asked, Hunter smiled. "Of course, what's going on?" Hunter asked. "Wade's not around a lot and I don't want to be alone, Randy's gone home and I just want to be with people." John said, Hunter nodded.

"OK, of course you can stay." John smiled and nodded, he was happy he had his dad with him. "Are you busy right now?" John asked. "Nope, it's a free day why?" Hunter asked. "Would you come shopping with me? to get the baby stuff." John said, Hunter smiled and nodded. "Sure son." He said, John smiled and hugged his dad.

They headed out the door and went to the baby boutique store. John smiled at him he was so happy right now to be spending this one on one time with his dad. They got to the store and got out and walked inside.

"Feel free to get what you want, it's my treat kid" Hunter said John looked at his dad. "Are you sure?" John asked, Hunter nodded and smiled. John smiled and walked around picking out the things he wanted for his son. He picked out a Kathy Ireland Baby Princess Garden Convertible Crib in Cherry, 2 Kathy Ireland Baby Princess Garden Nightstands in Charleston Cherry, Kathy Ireland Baby Princess Garden 5 Drawers Dresser in Charleston Cherry, Kathy Ireland Baby Princess Garden Double Dresser in Charleston Cherry, Kathy Ireland Baby Princess Garden Armoire in Charleston Cherry, Cherry Diaper Corner Changing Table and a Nurseryworks Sleepy time Rocker In Brown and Cherry. Once he had all the furniture picked out he went around and chose some of the other things.

He chose a Kolcraft Cuddle 'n Care 2-in-1 Bassinet and Incline Sleeper, a Evenflo Baby Suite Premier Playard In Black and Gray, a Evenflo Featherlite 200 with Embrace35 Travel System in Black, Gray and Blue, the set came with a Stroller and a Car Seat. He also got a Mia Moda Alto High Chair in Black, Gray and White, a OiOi Quilted Carry All Bag Diaper Bag in Black, a Mia Moda Altalena Swing with MP3 Flash Drive Player In Cream and Blue, a Fisher-Price Soothing Motions Glider, a Black Coco Plexistyle Baby Lounger, a Motorola Digital Baby Monitor with Video in Picture, a Soho Designs 13 Piece Baby Crib Nursery Bedding Set In Blue Camo the set came with a crib quilt, two valances, skirt, crib sheet, bumper, diaper stacker, toy bag, pillow, a bib or pair mitten plus a Diaper bag, changing pad and a bottle case.

He also got a Laura Ashley Lighting Siena Table Lamp with Seasham Drum Shade In Cream and Baby Blue, a Jubilee Collection Carriage 5 Light Chandelier with Plain Shade / Sash, In Baby Blue, a Blue and Khaki Camo Musical Mobile and also a Posh Baby Bath and Changing Table in Pearl. Once they had all that they looked around for some small things for the baby, Hunter didn't mind doing this, he loved spending time with John and this was all for his grandson which meant a lot to him.

They looked around and found a Dr. Seuss Welcome Wagon Gift Set, John had decided on not having a baby shower, he just didn't feel it was necessary. The wagon came with Personalized Bib, Dr. Seuss Bib, Dr. Seuss "Cat in the Hat" Hardcover Book, 2 Large Washcloths, Dr. Seuss Hooded Towel,

Cotton Onesie, Rattle, Rattle/Teether, Radio Flyer Wagon and a

Personalized Ribbon.

They looked around some more and found a Tom Brady Infant Jersey: Home Navy Game Replica #12 Nike New England Patriots Infant Jersey, a New England Patriots Infant Creeper, Bib, and Bootie Set, a New England Patriots Baby Gift Set: Kickoff Collection 3-Piece Baby Feeding Set which came with a Bib, Pacifier and 9 oz. Bottle.

They also found a Ralph Lauren Grey Luxury Cashmere Baby Blanket, a Ralph Lauren Sterling Silver Brush, a Ralph Lauren Blue Medium Cashmere Elephant, a Blue Wooden Clutching Rattle, a Ralph Lauren Layette 16-Piece Boy Gift Box Set which came with three coveralls, one striped gown, two kimono-style tops and one striped footed pant, four bodysuits, two bibs, two hats and a plush cotton jersey blanket. They also found a Guess Hooded Velour Branded Tracksuit in Navy Blue.

They kept looking and found a Ralph Lauren Baby Blue Cashmere Coverall. "All done?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled. He paid for the items keeping the price a secret, he didn't want John knowing.

"I made it so the stuff will be delivered to my house, is that OK?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled. "That's fine dad, thank-you for doing all this for me." John said, Hunter smiled. "You're my son and this baby is my grandson, so don't you worry about a thing." Hunter said John smiled.

"There was something else I wanted to ask you." John said Hunter nodded. "I was hoping when I have the baby you'd be in the room with me, I mean if mom was alive I'd ask her but because she's not I want you to be there with me." John said Hunter felt so honoured. "Of course I will John." Hunter said John smiled.

He was so glad that his dad had agreed to be in there with him, he just knew he wouldn't be able to do it alone and he didn't have a lot of faith in Wade on being there for him at all. So Hunter was the best option and John wanted to share this time with his dad.

They had finally got the relationship he wanted with his dad back and he didn't want to lose that.

* * *

**A MONTH LATER**

John groaned as he shot up in bed, he was at his dad's house and it was three in the morning, he had been in and out of sleep for the past few hours the baby was moving around and kicking him awfully hard. John sat up and rubbed his stomach. "Calm down baby boy." He said as he tried to settle his son down. He got out of bed and went over to his desk in the room and he flicked on his computer. Once the computer was booted up, he logged onto the internet and looked up pregnancy pains, he just wanted to make sure he was OK and the baby wasn't in danger. When he was researching he came along contractions and that was when it hit him, he was having contractions, he was in labour. He got up and walked around. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't call Adam he had Avery and Shawn and his dad were fast asleep upstairs as was Helena. John didn't know what to do.

He grabbed the phone and he called Wade hoping he would answer but he got nowhere. He sighed as the tears started to fall he was scared to do this alone. "I wish you were here mommy." He said as the tears fell faster and the pain got stronger. He walked to the door, opened it and walked down the hall to his dad's room, he stopped half way and put his palms against the wall and bent over breathing heavily hoping the pain would go away. He stood there breathing for about five minutes, before the pain stopped, he got up and walked over to his dad's room. He knocked on the door hoping that Hunter or Shawn were awake and that they would answer the door, John knew they always kept it locked. He waited ten minutes and got no answer, he groaned, he wished his dad wasn't such a heavy sleeper right now. He knocked again, this time louder and eventually Shawn opened the door looking tired.

"John? is everything OK?" he asked his step son. "No….Baby…..Coming." he said, Shawn snapped wide awake and ushered John into the room he made him sit down on the couch in the room. "OK I will wake your dad up, how are you doing?" Shawn asked sitting beside John on the couch rubbing his back, John sighed and rubbed his stomach. "I am really scared Shawn, I don't think I can do this," John said, "Yes you can John, if I can do it so can you." Shawn said John nodded. Shawn got up and walked over to Hunter who was snoring his head off. He shook him a few times and he woke up. "What Shawn is Lena OK?" he asked. Shawn nodded. "She's fine, it's John, he's having contractions" Shawn said, Hunter nodded and got out of bed, he pulled on some sweats and a shirt and went over to John. "Are you OK son?" he asked, John shook his head.

"I want mom" he cried, Hunter sighed. "I know son, I know but you have me right now, me and Shawn." Hunter said John nodded and grabbed Hunter's hand as another contraction tore through him. "God it hurts" he whimpered, "I know baby boy" Hunter said, he hated seeing John like this he really did. "Have you called Wade?" Hunter asked John nodded. "He's not answering." John said Hunter nodded. "Want me to call Adam or someone else?" Shawn asked he was rubbing small circles in John's lower back. "R….Randy he went to the classes with me, I want him." John said Shawn nodded and took John's phone and called for Randy, he talked to Randy for a while before hanging up. "Shit….I can't do this dad…..I shouldn't have done this" John said looking into his dad's eyes. "You can do this John, just wait until you meet your son." Hunter said John sighed. He didn't think he had the strength in him to go through this. He really didn't. "Let's get you downstairs, so it will be easier to get you into the car if we have to" Shawn said, he and Hunter took one of John's arms and took him downstairs.

John laid down on the couch rubbing his stomach, he was so tired all he wanted to do was sleep, Randy arrived not long after John fell asleep. "Has anyone tried Wade again?" Randy asked. "No, we'll do that now" Hunter said Randy nodded and went over to John who was now laying there awake, looking like he was in pain. "He's really coming Randy." he said he was so emotional. He was finally going to be a father and he couldn't wait. Yes he was very nervous but he was mostly excited about it. By the end of the night he would be a father to a beautiful baby boy. "You sure we shouldn't go to the hospital now?" Randy asked. "I'm sure Randy….I'm doing OK, when it gets stronger and when they're closer together we should go then." John said. "I'm just scared I guess." Randy said John smiled. "I promise, if I start to feel something I will tell you right away." Randy smiled and nodded. He knew John was being honest with him, but he hated the waiting, he just wished the baby would be there already he really did. John was special to him and he didn't like seeing him in pain.

He was scared about John giving birth. He was also a little pissed off that Wade wasn't the one there comforting him, Wade was the one who wanted a baby and he had been absent nearly the whole pregnancy and it was annoying to Randy, he knew if he was in Wade's position that he would be there every step of the way until the birth of his child. He just didn't understand how Wade could just ignore John and ignore his child. "Oh crap" John muttered as another strong pain came along, Randy sighed and rubbed John's back trying to calm John down. "Shh John, everything is OK. You're doing great." Randy coached him, John breathed through the pain. "Is it over now?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yes." John said Randy nodded. "Is there anything I could do?" Randy asked, he just felt useless, he wanted to do something. "Can you just rub my stomach, he seems to calm at your touch," John said, Randy smiled and nodded. He sat down in front of John and placed his hands on John's stomach, he stroked the stomach and just spoke to the baby softly.

He didn't know why but John and Wade's baby was attached to Randy, he figured it was because he was around a lot more than Wade was and he was always talking to the baby, he loved the baby already and it wasn't even his blood relative, he was just a friend to John and maybe an uncle to the baby. "God he's really pushing down hard on me….I didn't think it would be this way." John said, Randy looked into John's eyes and sighed. He looked so scared, so afraid and he was in pain. "That's it we're going to the hospital. I don't want you in this pain. I can't stand it." Randy said John nodded. They got up and went out into the car with Shawn and Hunter following, Shawn had woken up Mark and he had agreed to watch Helena while they were at the hospital with John, they didn't know how long they would be so they needed someone reliable. They got in the car and headed to the hospital.

They got there and John was taken into a birthing suite and settled in, he had all the monitors hooked up to him especially the heart rate monitor, Hunter was adamant about that. Steph had some trouble with birthing John so he wanted to make sure John would be safe. "How is he doing doc?" Hunter asked. "He's doing great, no worries at all. He's nearly ready to push sir, so get ready." Torrie told him, Hunter smiled and nodded.

He wiped John's sweat from his brow and he calmed him down he knew John was scared and It was making things harder. "You're fine son." Hunter said. "I'm scared daddy, I don't know what to expect" John said, Hunter smiled. "You're doing great kid, I am going to be here this entire time." John smiled and nodded. He was glad he had his dad with him, he was making everything so much easier to handle.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Hunter asked hours later John nodded "yeah I just am a little uncomfortable I want this kid outta me already." Hunter nodded "I know not much longer though right?" John nodded as the doctor came and checked him he was 9 centimetres dilated. He had been given the drugs but it wasn't helping any. "Ow it hurts so bad dad" Hunter nodded and took hold of John's hand. He was so annoyed with Wade not being there, he wanted to know where the hell his son in law was, he was angry and you knew NEVER to make Hunter angry. "I hate Wade this is all his fault" Hunter nodded. "I know son I know." Hunter said trying to soothe his son. John grabbed Hunter's hand as another contraction came. Ten minutes later the doctor came in and it was time for John to push. Hunter took hold of John's hand and gave it a light kiss. "You can do this son I know you can" John nodded. "Okay John I want you to push and hold it for ten seconds ok?" John nodded "OK then push 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 and breathe" The doctor said. "It hurts so fucking bad" John cried out.

The doctor smiled "I know John, but you have to do this. Again push 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 and breathe, okay John I can see the head a few more pushes and he'll be out okay?" John shook his head no. "I can't do it; it hurts too bad I can't dad." Hunter nodded and caressed John's face. "Look at me you can do this remember you are John Helmsley you can handle anything I know you can because you're just like your mom." John nodded and the doctor silently thanked Hunter. "Okay and again push 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 and breathe" all of a sudden there was a loud wail as the doctor pulled the baby out John collapsed back onto the bed. Hunter looked at the baby and smiled he was beautiful he had mostly John's features, except he had Wade's dark brown hair and John's eyes he was an angel. "Hunter would you like to cut the cord?" Hunter nodded and cut the cord.

The nurses cleaned the baby up before handing him over to John. John smiled when he held HIS baby for the first time Hunter leaned down and kissed the baby and John on the forehead. "What's his name son?" Hunter asked, he wanted to know what his grandsons name was. "Ashton" John smiled "Ashton Joseph Helmsley" John said Hunter nodded and kissed him again on the forehead, he was so happy for his son, he did so well with the birth. He was so happy that both his son and grandson were alright. Ashton was perfect, and John couldn't be happier right now, he had his baby boy, he was all he could ever want in the whole entire world.

**Please review….**


	22. Wade's Attempt

**CORRUPTION IN BOSTON**

"Do you want me to go and get Shawn? Maybe make some calls?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yes please dad" John said Hunter smiled and left John alone with his son, while Hunter chatted with Hunter Randy made his way to the door, he knocked and walked inside. He smiled seeing John with the baby, he walked over to him and placed some gifts on the table, he had gone to the gift shop when John was in labour.

John looked over at Randy and smiled seeing the gifts, Randy had gotten him a Daddy and Baby Relaxation Basket inside came a Music to Relax CD, Bath Salts, Lavender Lotion, Bath Puff, Chamomile Tea and for the baby it came with California Baby Calming Bubble Bath, Calming Milk & Oat bath, Baby Bath Sponge, Cuddly Stuffed Friend and a Music for Babies Peaceful Baby CD. Randy had also gotten him an All Smiles Candy Bouquet which came with Snickers, Crunch and Reese's Cups, just to name a few. Red and green hard candies, as well as tootsie rolls, sweet tarts, and smiley bubble gum.

Randy smiled walked over to John and sat down on the bed and looked down at the baby. "He's amazing John, he looks like you" Randy said John smiled.

"Thank-you." He said, he was so happy having his baby in his arms, "What's his name?" Randy asked. "Ashton Joseph Helmsley" John said, Randy smiled. "Helmsley?" he asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I don't want him to be a Barrett, something isn't right Randy and I don't know what it is, I don't understand why he's not here right now." John said Randy sighed. "I don't know John….I don't." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

"Wanna hold him?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled and took the baby from John, he was sleeping soundly, he was amazing. "He's going to have the best daddy in the world" Randy said John smiled he was so happy right now. "What's the time?" John asked. "6 AM." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

"I'm exhausted" John said, Randy smiled. "You should try and rest. Ashton is sleeping, you should sleep" Randy said John smiled and nodded, he watched Randy place his son in the crib and he closed his eyes, Randy smiled and left John alone, it was obvious John needed the rest, he had been up since three in the morning.

He needed to get some sleep so when he woke up he could be a daddy to Ashton. Randy smiled and left him alone, he walked out and saw Shawn and Hunter, he smiled and went over to them. "They're both sleeping," he said Hunter smiled at him.

"Thank-you for being here for him Randy, it means a lot, especially seeing as Wade is nowhere to be seen" Hunter said, Randy smiled and nodded. "It's fine, he means a lot to me, he's a great friend." Randy said Hunter and Shawn smiled at him. "I am gonna go get some sleep, but I will be back later." Randy said Hunter and Shawn smiled as Randy left.

Hunter sighed as his phone beeped. "Go see him baby, I have to deal with something really quickly." Hunter said Shawn nodded and walked into the room, he smiled seeing John and the baby snoring softly, they were already so much alike. "You're amazing baby boy and you're going to have the best life" Shawn said to Ashton. He picked up the sleeping baby and held him, he was so adorable and it made him think about Helena.

He missed her and it had only been a few hours, he wanted to get back to his daughter but he also knew he needed to be here for John, Hunter and the baby. He had a feeling something was up, he didn't know what but the way Hunter was acting made him feel like something was going on and it wasn't a good thing.

**HOURS LATER**

John was awake and in his room feeding his son for the first time, he smiled when he saw his dad walk in but he then frowned seeing the sombre look on Hunter's face. "Dad what's wrong?" John asked.

"What I am about to tell you is going to hurt you and that's the last thing I want to do son, especially after you've just given birth but I can't keep this from you, I love you too much." Hunter said John frowned and sat up in his bed.

"What's going on?" John asked, Hunter sighed and placed a manila envelope on John's bed, John frowned and picked It up and opened it and pulled out the contents, he gasped when he saw what he was holding, there was about ten photographs of Wade with Justin and they were having sex, kissing and doing other sexual acts. John dropped the photos and the tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't believe this. Wade had been fucking Justin the whole time.

"Are you OK?" Hunter asked, John nodded. "I will be, thank-you for showing me the truth." John said Hunter nodded, he knew John was hurting and it made him so angry inside and he wanted to kick the shit out of Wade.

"I don't want him near me or Ash dad, I want him gone." John said Hunter nodded. "OK I won't let him near you." Hunter said John smiled and nodded at his dad. There was a knock at the door and Shawn poked his head in, "Hunt, Wade's here he wants to see John and the baby." Shawn said John's eyes widened, and Hunter sighed, "I'll take care of It John I promise." Hunter said John smiled and watched as Hunter walked out and went over to Wade. "You're not welcome here. I want you gone." Hunter said Wade frowned.

"Why? That's my husband and son in there." Wade objected. "I don't give a toss, I told you to look after them but you didn't you haven't been there for them at all, you've been fucking that South African friend of yours. Leave Wade before I make you." Hunter said. Wade sighed and left, Hunter scared him to death.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

John smiled happily as he stepped out of the shower, he was feeling so much better, today he was going home with his son and he couldn't be happier, he was still pissed at Wade for cheating on him, he couldn't believe he had been doing that the entire time they were together, he hadn't seen or heard off of him and Wade had left over 20 messages and calls.

He just didn't understand his husband, so he was going to go and live with his dad and as a bonus Randy was moving in as well, wanting to help John out as much as possible. John dried off and dressed for the day, just in some sweats he was so ready to head home.

He walked over to his son and smiled at him. He picked him up and placed him on the changing table in the room and he changed him. He dressed him in his Moschino

Boys Navy Blue Babygrow with 'I Love My Moschino' Branding, his Armani Junior Baby Boys Navy Blue Branded Cotton Hat and his his Armani Junior Baby Boys Navy Blue Branded Mittens.

He wrapped him up in his Dark Grey Cashmere Blend Hooded Shawl and he placed his Silver pacifier in his mouth he smiled and picked him up holding him close and never wanting to let him go. The door to his hospital room opened up and Hunter walked in holding Ashton's Black and Blue Britax Car Seat. John smiled at his dad and placed his son in the capsule.

"You all packed and ready to go home?" Hunter asked, John nodded, he grabbed his bags and Ashton's bags and he was all set. They left the room and John was made to get into a wheelchair. He sighed and sat down and the nurses wheeled him out to the car, Hunter strapped Ashton in and John joined his son in the back.

Hunter started the car and drove them home. Once there they got out and walked inside, John holding a sleeping Ashton, Hunter led John upstairs, he wanted to show him something. John walked into his sisters nursery and smiled brightly, it had been converted into a joined nursery so Helena and Ashton would share.

John smiled and hugged his dad and placed his son down in his crib, he looked so at peace in there, John was just glad to be home and to be around the people who loved him and his son.

That was all he wanted was to be around his loved ones.

**THAT NIGHT**

John smiled as he bathed his son for the first time since being home. He was so adorable. He smiled as he washed his stomach, he was the cutest thing in the world and he loved him more than he could ever imagine.

He smiled and took him out of the tub and wrapped him in his blue and white hooded towel and he held him close to his chest, he never wanted to let him go. He took him into the nursery and placed him down on the change table, he dried him off and put some baby lotion on him and gave him a nice baby massage, he then put some baby powder on him and then a diaper.

He then dressed him in a small white singlet then his baby blue Kimono pyjamas. He wrapped him up in his Blue Plush Blanket and put a Clear Pacifier in his mouth before taking him downstairs to get his bottle. He took the bottle out of the fridge and heated it up in the bottle warmer.

Once the milk was at the right temperature he took him up to the nursery to sit with him and to put him to sleep. He smiled seeing Shawn in there with Helena doing the same thing. He sat down in his rocker and he fed his son.

Once he had finished the bottle John burped him and rocked him as he fell asleep, once he was asleep, John took him into his own bedroom and placed him in the bassinet, John didn't like him being too far away from him, he liked knowing that he was just a few short feet away from him and safe.

Once he was down John sat with him a while before kissing him and going downstairs for some him time. He needed it, he had found out focussing on the baby all the time would stress him out and he would lose himself as a person and just be dad. So he would sit down in front of the fire and do some art work. Usually Randy would join him but tonight Randy was at his parent's house having a family dinner.

He loved having Randy around he did, he was sweet and kind and he was helpful with Ashton when John needed the help. John sat there drawing, he looked over as he heard the front door open and close, he smiled seeing his dad, Hunter smiled seeing John and he went over and sat with him. "What are you doing?" Hunter asked. "Just drawing, how was work?" John asked. "Rough, where's Ashton?" Hunter asked. "Asleep, I just put him down." John said, Hunter smiled and nodded. "Good, where's Randy?" Hunter asked.

"Dinner with his family, where's Shawn?" Hunter asked, John smiled, "Upstairs with Helena" John said, Hunter smiled and nodded. "Well I am going to go see them" Hunter said John nodded and smiled. He sat there drawing, he missed school and everything, but he had dropped out completely, he was too far behind to even try to make up.

So he figured he would re-register next semester and he would be able to complete it. He knew next semester would be perfect, Ashton would be older and he wouldn't have Wade bothering him about not going, he would have support which was something he really needed.

Thinking of Wade made him sigh, he had been calling John's phone all day, as were Kevin and Trish, they wanted to meet their grandson but John wasn't sure if he wanted them to meet Ashton, not after what Wade had done to him, he had beat him, abused him and now he had cheated on him and John's heart broke. It broke for Ashton, realising he would never have a normal family with two parents and it killed John inside. He just wanted his son to be looked after and loved. He sighed and closed his sketch book and he walked upstairs.

He had a quick shower and changed for bed, he laid in bed with the TV on low, he didn't want to wake up Ashton at all. He laid there and eventually fell asleep, he woke up two hours later with Ashton crying, he got up and picked his son up and took him downstairs for another feed.

He got down there and heated up a bottle and he sat down in the lounge feeding him, he frowned when he heard steps coming down the stairs, he looked and saw Randy he smiled at him.

"Hey how is he?" Randy asked, John smiled. "He's good, hungry though." John said, Randy smiled and sat beside John. "How are you?" Randy asked, John shrugged.

"OK I guess, I still think about why Wade did what he did but I am done with him and his crap, I just want to focus on myself and on Ashton." John said, "That's good, you have me if you need me John." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "Thank-you Randy, really you're a great guy" John said Randy smiled and nodded.

John finished feeding Ashton and he burped him and headed up to the nursery, he changed his diaper and took him back to bed, he hugged Randy goodnight and he went into his room. He laid Ashton in his bassinet and climbed back into bed sleeping straight away.

He was tired and stressed and he just needed a good night's rest, that was all he needed. He was awoken hours later hearing Ashton whining, he sat up in bed and switched on the lamp, he gasped seeing Wade in his room holding Ashton and walking towards the door. John jumped up and walked over to Wade.

"Leave him alone Wade…..Put him down!" John shouted. Wade growled and pushed John making him fall on his ass and he hit his head against the wooden base, he groaned in pain but he wanted to get his son back from the monster holding him.

The door open and Hunter's personal guards were standing there. "Don't move or I will hurt him" Wade threatened, John's eyes widened, "Just hand the boy over" the guards said, Wade shook his head.

"Fuck you, this is my son!" he exclaimed, John said Hunter and Shawn come to the door wanting to see what all the ruckus was, they were both panicked seeing Wade holding Ashton.

"I'm taking him." Wade said, the guards just stood there, suddenly, Hunter saw Randy sneak up on Wade from behind, Wade had the room next to John's and a second entrance into the room, he walked over to Wade and he wacked him in the back of the head with his baseball bat, Wade groaned and nearly dropped Ashton but Randy had quick reflexes and caught the baby in his arms, Hunter walked in and grabbed Wade and forced him down to the front door then he pushed him out.

"You're gone Barrett!" Hunter threatened and he slammed the door in Wade's face before going back upstairs to his son's room, he walked in and saw John crying holding on tightly to Ashton while Randy held him and Shawn checked John's head. Hunter walked over to John and knelt in front of him.

"Are you OK?" Hunter asked, John nodded. "Is he gone?" John asked through his tears, Hunter nodded. "Yeah he won't hurt you again." Hunter said John nodded and looked at his son who was sleeping soundly.

"Is he OK?" Hunter asked, John nodded. "I think so, he was so scared dad." John said. "I know son, I know but Wade won't hurt you anymore, I promise you." Hunter said John smiled, he was so glad his dad took care of things.

"Why don't you try and get some rest" Hunter said John nodded and hugged his dad, he laid Ashton in his bassinet and sat in bed just watching him.

Randy got up to leave but John grabbed his hand. Randy looked at John frowning. "Don't leave, please" John said, Randy nodded and sat back on the bed with John.

"It'll be OK. I promise. I won't leave you John. Not until you want me to" Randy said John nodded and held onto Randy's hand he was so scared that Wade was going to come back and that he was going to hurt him or hurt Ashton and that was something he didn't think he could live with.

He loved his son more than anything and seeing Wade with him in his arms scared him half to death and he didn't want to feel that way again.

He laid down with Randy and Randy held him close. "It'll be OK, I won't let him hurt you ever again." Randy said John smiled and laid his head on Randy's chest just needing to feel some comfort, he hadn't felt comforted in so long, he just wanted to feel safe and watched over and Randy was the one giving him that sense of security right now and John couldn't be happier, at least someone was there with him looking after him, he wouldn't have been able to do this all alone.

**Please review….**


	23. Christenings

**CORRUPTION IN BOSTON**

**A MONTH LATER**

"You look so cute baby….Yes you do" Shawn cooed down at his daughter, today would be her and Ashton's christening, they were doing them one right after the other, so it was going to be great. Shawn had just bathed Helena and was now dressing her for the day. He dressed her in her Ivory Silk Dress with Layered Tulle Skirt & Flower Applique, her Ivory Cardigan with Silk Trims, her Ivory Silk Bonnet with Brocade Trim, her Cotton Touch Tights in Ivory and her Ivory Pre-Walker Shoes with Organza Flowers. He smiled and picked her up and grabbed her Young Versace Baby Ivory Cashmere Diamante Medusa Shawl and wrapped it around her. He smiled, picked up the diaper bag and headed downstairs. He smiled seeing Hunter down there, he walked over to him and kissed him. "Hey she looks amazing." Hunter said Shawn smiled at his husband.

Shawn smiled at his step daughters as they walked in they looked amazing, Kelly was in a Short Chiffon Blush Coloured, Tiered Ruffle dress, Maryse was in a Short Purple Dress with Embellished Neckline and Eve was in a Zebra Print Halter Neck High Low dress. Shawn loved when they dressed up they all looked amazing, Hunter too was in his navy blue suit and Shawn was in a gray one, he was so excited about today, he was a very religious man and he went to church every Sunday it was something he hadn't always believed in but now he was very spiritual and one with god. "Where's John?" Shawn asked. "Getting Ash ready, he had a bad night, he's still having nightmares about Wade coming back." Hunter said John nodded and sighed, he wished John could sleep better he really did, he felt sorry for his step son.

**MEANWHILE**

John was upstairs with his son getting him ready for the day, he himself was already dressed in a tan suit and he was looking forward for the day, he dressed Ashton in his Ivory Romper, Ivory Jacket, his Young Versace White & Blue Baroque Print Cotton Hat with Branding, his Embroidered White Christening Socks and his White Linen Pre-Walker Lace-Up Bootees. He smiled and picked him up and wrapped him up in his Baby Blue Shawl. He grabbed the diaper bag and headed downstairs. He smiled seeing his sisters, his dad, Shawn, Helena and Randy. "Are we ready then?" Hunter asked John nodded and smiled, he grabbed his keys. "Want me to drive?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. They walked out to their cars, John and Shawn strapped the kids in and left for the church. They got there and their friends, family and the whole congregation were all there.

The family walked inside and walked around looking at everything. John smiled looking at the church things, John hadn't really been to church since his mom's death. It was upsetting that she wasn't here for all of this, she hadn't even gotten to meet Ashton and it broke John's heart. "You OK?" Randy asked, John nodded. "It's bittersweet, I Miss my mom, I wish she was here" John said, Randy nodded. "I'm here" Randy said John smiled and nodded, he was so glad he had Randy beside him, he looked over as Hunter was leaving the church. "What's going on?" John asked. "Don't know" Randy said, Hunter walked outside and growled seeing Wade, Kevin and Trish. "What do you want?" he asked. "To see my son." Wade said. "Wade you're getting a divorce, your name isn't on the birth certificate, I paid you to leave so go before I do something I won't regret" Hunter said, Wade and his parents sighed and left.

Hunter walked back in and smiled at priest Michael's. "Let's do this." He said, the priest nodded and the congregation sat down and got ready for the ceremony to begin. "OK, please settle down" father Michael's said and everyone sat down in silence. Hunter and Shawn with Helena stood in front of the altar. "What you are all about to witness here today is truly a celebration of love, and of life! Knowing that this is the first time many of you have been to a ceremony like this, Hunter and Shawn thought that going over some of the symbolism would be helpful to you in understanding what you will be seeing here today. It is important for us to know where we come from, so we will begin with an ancestral blessing. This is where we honour the bloodlines, the history and the people who have all gone into the creation of Helena."

"It is also important to provide not only food and clothing to a child but also time and love and respect. So it is only right that this ceremony should include Shawn and Hunter making their promises to Helena to nurture her in all ways as she grows. As in ceremonies of many faiths, we then hear the oaths of those who would stand in place of the father and mother should the need ever arise. You are all very dear to Hunter and Shawn. That is why you have been chosen to share in the blessing of their daughter and this day with them. This is the day upon which Helena is formally welcomed into the community of family, friends and loved ones that you all represent. So let your spirits rejoice, and remember that in the love and emotion that pours forth from each of you, lie the hopes, dreams, best wishes and blessings that are the gifts your hearts have come to offer to baby Helena on this day." Father Michael's said.

Hunter and Shawn smiled, they were so blessed right now. Helena was censed and blessed with oil. "What name is it that you have chosen to call your daughter?" father Michael's asked. "We have chosen the name Helena, to signify the gentle beauty her presence offers our world." Hunter said, Shawn smiled. Helena was then placed into the arms of Hunter's parent's. "Linda and Paul, You have been kind and loving parents to Hunter, for which he is truly thankful. may he be blessed with your good instincts in raising Helena. If you will now hold your granddaughter and call to mind all of the wonderful people who have shaped your lives. Your parents, your grandparents, as far back as the stories you have heard and beyond. Remember what it felt to be with these loved ones, that Helena may come to know her ancestors and the lineage that is her birthright." Father Michael's said, they kissed Helena and returned her to Hunter and Shawn. They then passed Helena over to Shawn's mom and dad.

"Carol and Mitch, You have led Shawn to follow in your footsteps down the path of parenthood. You have always done your very best in raising Shawn. May he have the patience with Helena, that you had with him. If you will now likewise hold your granddaughter and call to mind all of the wonderful people who have shaped your lives. Your parents, your grandparents, as far back as the stories you have heard and beyond. Remember what it felt to be with these loved ones, that Helena may come to know her ancestors and the lineage that is her birth right." They kissed Helena and returned her to Hunter and Shawn. "If you will both reflect on the gratitude and joy in your hearts, remembering to be thankful for all that has come to pass all that which has made it possible for Helena to come to be." Hunter and Shawn then both kissed Helena.

"In your momentous decision to become parents, you honour the love between you as husbands. While you know the responsibility this entails, carrying on the family traditions that bring you joy, journey back to the world of childhood, cherishing your own sense of wonder and opening your hearts fully to the adventure of life, are all things that will help you to be better parents. You have brought Helena here to be welcomed into the circle of your family and friends and to make your promises to her. Your own quest for spirit has brought you much joy. Do you promise to share with Helena what you have found while encouraging her to seek her own path, and support her in exploring the places in which she finds the most peace and love? That you will respect her dreams, simply because they are hers and valuable as such? That your home shall be a place in which kindness, honesty, mutual respect, and love prevail, where communication is encouraged and no is ever subject unspeakable? To give her a wide variety of experiences that she may find the things in life that make her heart sing?" father Michael's asked, Hunter and Shawn smiled. "We do" they said together.

"Many cultures believe that it takes a whole community to raise a child with a balanced perspective. As her parents the duty befalls you to safeguard Helena's future. Have you chosen those who will aid you in giving love and council to your child as he grows? To whom if the Fates and the Gods see fit to remove you from this world, would you entrust to take Helena into their care and see to it that she is raised as you would have raised her?" he asked, Shawn and Hunter nodded, "We have" they said together. "Mark and Shari, for they are kind and loving people" Shawn said, Mark and Shari stepped forward. "Who know how it is that we would have our daughter raised." Hunter added. "Is this true? Are you aware of the hopes of Hunter and Shawn, that they may be able to guide Helena in understanding the spiritual nature of all that surrounds her, and their wish for her to have a personal relationship with the divine?" father Michael's asked.

"We are" both Mark and Shari said. "And you will take the responsibility should need be to see to it that Helena is raised in accordance with their wishes?" he asked. "We will" Mark and Shari said. "May the time never come for you to act upon this vow, but know how special you are that Hunter and Shawn that they would ask you to tend to the most precious thing that they have in the world." Father Michael's said. Hunter and Shawn turned and faced the guests holding Helena. Father Michael's began showering Helena with rose petals. "As the petals of the white rose symbolize, may your ideals and your heart remain untarnished and ever pure, with the wonders of childhood's innocence forever your companion." He said, he then began showering her with yellow petals.

"May the petals of the yellow rose foreshadow the friends and the friendships, steadfast and unwavering, that will bless you in the years ahead." He said, then showered her with pink petals. "The pink rose and her petals speak of the tender love and compassion your spirit shall know. The love that knows no bounds both in this life, and that which shall follow." He said then showered her with red petals. "And as always, may the passion of the red rose forever kindle the fire in your heart for both life itself and for all the passions you find there in." he said. "May you know blessings in your life, that your

father and I have had in ours." Shawn said, Hunter smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, dear friends and family,

Our daughter Helena Hannah Helmsley!" he said, everyone stood up and clapped and cheered for them they were so happy for them they really were. There was a small hour interval and then it was John's turn with Ashton. He was a little worried about doing it alone but he knew he could do this.

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER**

"Our children will live in the world we leave them. They will live with the problems we have not yet handled. We cannot tell them how to live in that future. But they are learning from us right now. What values, what passwords do we as a religious community need to transmit to them that will give them the tools they will need? In our community we are called to affirm and promote the inherent worth and dignity of every person. We hold that each is a unique individual, precious in his or her own right, entitled to be received by loving arms and to be guided with sympathy and respect. We take it as a duty incumbent on us all to provide that love, care and support so that our children may grow to be confident in self, joined to a larger humanity and loving of life." Susan, the person John wanted to do the ceremony said.

"Out of the infinite our children come to us, a miracle of incarnation. Out of the mystery beyond knowing, into the here and now, our children are born to us. With stardust in their hair, their hearts beating out the seasons of eternity, with a shining in their eyes like sunlight they come. It is our duty to welcome them. From time immemorial, men and women have assembled with their families and friends to give thanks for the gift of life in their children. Once again, we acknowledge the source of life from which all things come, and to rejoice in the hope and promise of these young lives before us." She said. Then came a prayer.

"Give us the child who lives within: The child who Trusts The child who Imagines, The child who Sings. The child who receives without reservation, The child who gives without judgment. Give us a the child's eyes, that we may receive the beauty and freshness of this day like a sunrise; Give us a child's ears, that we may hear the music of mythical times; Give us a child's heart, that we may be filled with wonder and delight; Give us the child's faith, that we may be cured of our cynicism; Give us the spirit of a child, who is not afraid to need; who is not afraid to love." They all said, John smiled and rocked his son slowly.

"For the gift of childhood, whose innocence and laughter keep the world young, we all rejoice and give thanks. May this precious life, which we have accepted into our community of ideals and friendship, receive abundantly the blessings of health, love, knowledge, and wisdom, and in its turn give back richly to the common heritage that endures from generation to generation." Susan said, John smiled at her. "What is the name of this child?" she asked. "Ashton" John said. "Ashton We welcome you into the world, and affirm our commitment to you. By your worth, may generations be blessed. May your names generate love and respect in years to come." She said John smiled.

"In this ceremony of dedication, we as parents, friends and members of this congregation pledge ourselves to the growth and spiritual nurturing of this child. In bringing your child to be celebrated and welcomed into this congregation, you acknowledge the need for loving care, and your determination to guide him with understanding and commitment. Your affection and devotion will support him for many years. Do you promise, to the best of your ability, by your example, your love, and your wisdom, to lead this child in the way of goodness, beauty, justice and truth?" she asked. "I do" John said Susan smiled. "Godparents, will you please step forward?" she asked, Chris and Adam stepped up.

"Christopher and Adam you have been selected by John to play a very important role in this child's life. He has asked you to be a godparent. John see's in you a special quality, sensitivity, compassion and understanding that he wishes for you to share with his child. Do you promise to support John in raising this child; showering him with your love, wisdom and affection; leading him, by your example, in the way of goodness, beauty, justice and truth?" Susan asked. "We do" Chris and Adam said. John smiled at them. "Will the children of the congregation please rise." She said, they all did. "Children and youth of this congregation, John has brought his child to be dedicated here today. As this child begins his life and grow among us, he soon will take his place with you in the activities of this congregation. Will you welcome him and help him to find his way. Will you do your best help him understand that, like you, he is a precious person of inherent worth and dignity? If so, say "We will." Susan said.

"We will." They said, John smiled. "Will you, members and friends of the Congregation of this church, rejoice with John in the birth of his child? Will you take upon yourselves the sacred privilege and responsibility of nurturing his character and spirit, pledging to him and to his parents the love and care of this congregation?" she asked. "We will" they all said. Next came another prayer, "Sacred Source of all life and source of these new lives in our midst. We are in wonder at the miracle of birth and we are overjoyed with gratitude for the precious lives of this child. Grant to John, and to all those who surround these families, the wisdom and courage and strength to lead this child in the journey of his life. May this congregation be for him be a firm root, a circle of love, and a source of vision. Amen" they all said.

"To dedicate this child we make use of two elements: a budding flower, symbol of the unfolding life before us, in all its strength, its grace, its possibility; and water, symbol of purity and freshness, the source from which all life springs, reminding us that while we today embrace this child within our community they are already part of the wholeness of the world." Susan said, John smiled. "And now, John, please tell us your child's full name." she said, John smiled. "Ashton Joseph Helmsley" John said. "May I hold him?" she asked John nodded and handed him over.

"Ashton, with a flower and water, ancient symbols of purity and beauty, I touch your brow, your lips and your hands, to dedicate your thoughts, your speech and your deeds to that which is noble and beautiful and true. May your heart always know love, your mind search for Truth and Beauty, your eyes always seek justice; May your hands find labour which fulfils you, your body carry you far, and your spirit forever seek the mountain top." She said, John smiled and took his son back.

_"Sleep, my child and peace attend you , all through the night. I who love you shall be near you, all through the night._

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping hill and vale in slumber sleeping I my loving vigil keeping, all through the night. Mother, I can feel you near me, all through the night._

_Father, I know you can hear me, all through the night._

_And when I am your age nearly, still I remember clearly,_

_How you sang and held me dearly, all through the night._

_While the moon her watch is keeping, all through the night._

_While one-half the world is sleeping ,all through the night._

_Even while the sun comes stealing, visions of the day revealing, Breathes a pure and holy feeling, all through the night"_ everyone sang.

"The gardens of the world are full of many flowers, each different, each beautiful, each unique. With this flower (it was a white Lillie)...We touch your feet and promise to teach you that you should stand against injustice. We touch your hands and promise to help you reach and grasp great wisdom. We touch your ears and hope that you might hear music even in the sacred silence. We touch your eyes opening them that you can see beauty in every living thing. We touch your lips that you may speak the truth Most importantly we touch your heart that you might know love and give love: abundantly, openly and courageously. May this flower remind us all that our children are like these flowers. Each is different, each is beautiful, each is unique" Susan said.

"And so dear children, families and friends Deep peace of the running wave to you, that is joy Deep peace of the flowing air to you, that is love Deep peace of the quiet earth to you, that is health. Deep peace of the infinite peace to you, Now our service is ended. Go in peace until we meet again." Susan said to end the ceremony, everyone stood and clapped as John showed them Ashton.

Randy walked up to John and hugged him and kissed Ashton, he then leaned in and kissed John softly on the lips, but he didn't think John would respond but John did, they stood there in church right after Ashton was christened, kissing passionately like it was the last kiss they would ever have.

"About time." Someone said, they broke apart and saw Hunter smiling at them John blushed, he didn't expect that to happen but he was so happy!

**Please review….**


	24. Together

**CORRUPTION IN BOSTON**

The family got home and Shawn and John took the babies upstairs to change into something warmer and more comfortable, Shawn changed Helena into her Pink and Brown Cheetah Sleep & Play Full Bodysuit, her Young Versace Purple Baroque Print Baby Hat and he wrapped her in her Pink Cable-Knit Baby Blanket.

John changed Ashton into his Grey, Green, Blue and Grey Striped Dog Microfleece Sleep & Play Full Bodysuit, his D&G Junior Blue & White Animal Print Cotton Hat and he wrapped him in his Grey Merino Wool Shawl with Bow Detail Blanket. John picked him up and he took him downstairs, he needed a bottle he was becoming whiny and John didn't want that. John walked into the kitchen and took out one of Ashton's bottles and put it in the bottle warmer.

He stood there rocking Ashton and he seemed to calm down, once the bottle was done, John joined the whole family in the formal living room. He sat down next to Randy and Adam and he fed Ashton his bottle.

"How's Avery?" John asked his friend. "She's good, tired but good, how's Ash?" Adam asked. "Good, he's hungry and then I think he will drop off and sleep for a few hours." John said. Adam nodded and smiled. "How about we do gifts?" Hunter asked, there was a pile of gifts for the two babies. "Sure" everyone agreed. "Do Helena first dad" John said, Hunter nodded and smiled.

Helena's gifts were handed out first from everyone. From Kelly and Ted she got a Tales From The Earth 'All the Luck & Love in the World' Silver Charm Box, from Eve and Dolph she got a Tales From The Earth Set of 5 Sterling Silver Small Box of Charms, from Maryse and Mike she got a Tales From The Earth Sterling Silver Rocking Horse Keepsake Charm & Box.

From Adam and Chris she got a English Trousseau Baby Girls Silver Egg Cup, Spoon & Bib Set in a Gift Box, from Mark she got a English Trousseau Velvet & Silver Frame Photo Album in a Bag, from Hunter's parent's she got a Silver 'Double Heart' Bracelet in a Gift Box, from Shawn's parent's she got a Sterling Silver My First Rosary with Engravable Charm, from Shari she got a Noah's Ark Musical Snow Globe, from Randy she got a Dior Ivory 'Emile' Rabbit Soft Toy with Dior Tag in a Gift Bag, from John she got a Christening Gift Cultured Pearl Necklace With Gold Clasp, and from Hunter and Shawn she got a White Gold & Diamond Cross Necklace in a Gift Box.

By the time the gifts were done John had put Ashton down for a nap. Then it was Ashton's turn for gifts. From Kelly and Ted he got a Blue 'Baby Dior 67' Wooden Car Toy In Box, from Eve and Dolph he got a Personalised Blue Cashmere Baby Shawl.

From Maryse and Mike he got a Tales From The Earth

Sterling Silver Baby Rattle, from Adam and Chris he got a 14k Yellow Gold Carved St. Christopher Baptismal Pin, from Mark he got a Personalized On Your Baptism Day Wooden Photo Album, from Randy he got a Silver Dog Tags Necklace in a Gift Box which were engraved with John's name. From Hunter and Shawn he got a Diamond Angel Baby Bangle in Silver, and from John Ashton got a 14k Gold Children's Diamond Cross on 15 Inch Chain. Once the gifts were done the food was served along with the cakes.

For Helena her cake was a 2 Tier Very elegant Christening Cake design, featuring original hand sugar crafted girl shoes, decorated with flowers and crystal diamantes! For Ashton's cake his was a 2 Tier christening cake featuring exclusively designed booties and baby footprints. Cross and child's name. Eating and having a good time.

"Where the fuck is he!" they heard, they all turned to see Wade in the house looking for Ashton, Randy was up in a shot and he walked over to Wade and hit him in the nose making him bleed. "Leave John the hell alone! He's done with you!" Randy said, Wade sighed, he had tried but nothing worked so it was done. He wouldn't try again. Hunter kicked Wade out and Randy went over to John.

"Are you OK?" he asked, John nodded. "When is he going to stop? Am I going to have to do this all my life, I mean am I going to be looking over my shoulder all the time." John said, Randy sighed. "I think he's done." Randy said John nodded he hoped so he really did. He snapped from his thoughts when the baby monitor went off. "That's Ash" John said he knew his cry from Helena's.

He went upstairs and he walked into the nursery he smiled seeing his son, he picked him up and held him. He placed the pacifier in his mouth. "You're OK baby boy, he's not going to hurt you, I won't let him." John said looking down at his son. "Hey Jay, I brought you some cake" Adam said John smiled and sat down. "Can I hold him?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled and handed his son to Adam who sat down in the other rocking chair. John smiled and ate his cake, he was starving. "I can't believe the nerve of Wade" Adam said John shook his head.

"I just want him to get it through his thick head that Ashton will never be in his life, he doesn't even know Ashton's name. He lost his right when he went to bed with Justin." John said, Adam nodded. "Do you wish you never married him?" Adam asked, John shook his head. "No, if I never married him I wouldn't have my baby boy. So I can never regret it ever." John said, Adam smiled. He never thought he and John would be where they were right now, never.

**THAT NIGHT**

John had just given Ashton a bath and dressed him in his pyjamas. He was in the kitchen when Hunter walked in with Randy.

"Randy, I want you to stay in John's room with him tonight. I am sure Wade got the message this time, but just in case, Randy is a better guard than anyone I can think of. You two can share the bed right?" Hunter asked, John and Randy looked at him. "Are you sure?" Randy asked.

"I'm sure I want my son and grandson to be safe" Hunter said John smiled at his dad, "Thanks dad" John said, Hunter nodded, he kissed his son and his grandson and left, John grabbed the bottle and looked at Randy, "Are you ready for bed?" John asked, Randy smiled and nodded. They headed upstairs and sat on the bed.

John fed Ashton and Randy laid on the bed, once Ashton was fed, burped and asleep he laid him in his bassinet and then laid in bed with Randy. They faced one another and Randy reached up and cupped John's face with his hands.

John smiled and looked into Randy's eyes. "Kiss me" John said Randy smiled and leaned in and kissed him deeply, John opened his mouth to Randy and Randy slid his tongue into John's mouth, John let Randy control the kiss and he reached out and gripped onto Randy's biceps holding on for dear life.

Randy's spare hand went down to John's thigh and he caressed John's thigh with his hand and John moaned and wrapped his leg over Randy's, their cocks touching, they both moaned loudly, they broke apart hearing a little noise from Ashton and they looked at one another breathing heavily, still reeling from the breathtaking kiss.

"Wow" John said, Randy smirked. "Wow is right…..That was more than I expected." Randy said, John nodded. "Me too….You made me feel so much love, care and emotion in that one kiss then Wade did the whole time we were together." John said Randy was shocked but so blessed that he could make John feel so much with just one kiss.

"I really like you John, but we should take this slow" Randy said John nodded and smiled, they kissed softly and John laid his head on Randy's chest.

Randy reached over and flicked on the TV and they sat there watching an old black and white movie and enjoying the feel of one another. Randy wrapped his arm around John and caressed his back sending John into a deep sleep. Randy smiled at him.

"You sleep baby, I'll watch Ash." He said quietly as he leaned in and kissed him on the cheek softly.

He was so happy right now, he finally had John in his arms, where Randy thought he belonged. He had been waiting for so long since he saw John for the first time, he knew then that John was going to be his forever.

He laid there with a huge smiled on his face he was so happy right now, he had the man he wanted and he was falling hard and he was the happiest he had ever been in his whole life.

"Why would you invite them over?" John questioned his dad. He had just learned that Hunter had invited Bob and Elaine Orton over for dinner and he wasn't sure about it. He wasn't ready to meet them. He just wasn't. "Because I think you should meet them John. I don't know what the big deal is" Hunter said John sighed.

"Maybe because I don't think they'll like me, I mean I am still married and have a month old son. I have so much drama happening with the divorce going through and everything. What if they don't like that I've been married, or that Ashton is around. What if they think I am not good enough for their son?" John asked, Hunter shook his head. "You're insane John. Randy is in love with you and when they see that, nothing else will matter." Hunter said John sighed and sat down at the kitchen counter.

"But you don't like them either dad. Remember your hatred for them?" John asked, Hunter sighed.

"Yeah I know, but I was wrong in my conclusions of them, so I will make peace with them tonight, well at least try to." Hunter said, he walked over to John and put a hand on his shoulder. "Tonight will be fine, I promise." He said, John nodded, he didn't know what to think right now, he was so nervous about meeting the Orton's he just wanted them to like him and for them to give him and Randy the blessing of being together.

He and Hunter finished their talk and went upstairs to find their partners and their kids. They went to the nursery and they stopped in the doorway and smiled, inside the room were Shawn and Randy each holding a baby. Shawn with Helena and Randy holding Ashton.

They were in the rocking chairs just cooing down at the babies and singing to them, it was such a sweet thing. John smiled as Randy talked to Ashton, he thought that Randy would be a great dad to Ashton, as long as he was willing to step up. John had a feeling he would love to step up but he was nervous about trusting another man especially with not only his heart but Ashton's as well. He was so worried about his son in all of this.

In the perfect world, he and Wade would have given him the perfect life but that wasn't real anymore. John had to do what was best for himself and for his son and right now, what was best was being with Randy. Shawn and Randy both looked up and saw Hunter and Shawn they smiled and stood up and walked over to Hunter and John.

Randy handed Ashton over to John and John smiled down at his son. Shawn didn't hand Helena over, it was hard to get her out of Shawn's arms, he was definitely attached to her.

"Is he OK?" John asked Randy nodded and smiled. "He's fine, he's just chilling out." Randy said John smiled down at his baby boy. He walked off with him into his bedroom leaving Hunter and Shawn alone.

"So did your dad tell you about dinner?" Randy asked sitting down on the bed. John nodded and placed Ashton in his Black Bouncer and he smiled. "Yeah he told me." John said. "Are you OK with them coming?" Randy asked, John sighed. "Yeah I guess so, I am a little worried though." John said Randy frowned.

"Why?" he asked. "Because what if they don't like the fact I am divorcing, or that I have a child or maybe they don't think I am good enough for you." John said. "I just want them to like me, to accept me and give us their blessing to be together," John said Randy nodded. "I mean what if they don't? What will happen to us then?" John asked, Randy smiled and moved and sat beside John on the bed, he took John's hands in his own.

"If they don't like you, then I don't care John. I love you. So much. I always have, I don't care if people aren't happy for us, it's us in this relationship not them. As long as I have you and Ashton then I don't really care who is accepting of us or not, including my parent's." Randy said John looked into Randy's eyes.

"Really? You wouldn't care if they hated me? You'd still wanna be with me?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled. "Yes baby. Of course" he said John smiled. "That makes me feel so much better, I didn't know what would happen if you didn't feel that way." John said Randy smiled and cupped John's face and kissed him deeply. "I am with you, no matter what." He said, John smiled, feeling so much better about meeting the Orton's later that night.

**LATER**

John was up in the nursery dressing Ashton for the dinner with the Orton's. He dressed him in his Dark Blue Ralph Lauren Solid Rugby Coverall, his Dark Blue Cashmere Hat and Booties and he wrapped him up in his Blue Bear-Print Blanket. He smiled and took him downstairs and laid him down in his swing. He smiled seeing his baby sister dressed and in her own swing.

She was in her Floral 3-Piece Set which was Overalls, shirt, cardigan, she also had on her Pink Cashmere Hat and Booties and she was wrapped in a nice Pink Blanket. John kissed both kids and walked into the kitchen to see if Shawn needed any help with the dinner he was making. "Hey Shawn, is there anything I can do to help?" John asked, Shawn smiled. "No John, everything is pretty much done, we're just waiting on Randy's parent's." Shawn said John nodded and took a deep breath. He was really nervous.

Shawn smiled at him. "You'll be fine John." he said John smiled and nodded, he hoped everything would be OK. He jumped as he heard the doorbell. Hunter walked over to the door and answered it, smiling at the Orton's and inviting them in. He took their jackets and hung them up and led them into the lounge room. Randy walked over to John. "Come on." He said, John sighed and nodded.

He took Randy's hand and followed him into the lounge. "Mom, dad, this is John." he said, John smiled and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you both." John said, Elaine and Bob smiled. "You too, our son has been in love with you for a while." Bob said John smiled as Randy blushed. "So which child is yours?" Elaine asked. "Ashton, the boy." John said, "Would you like to hold him?" John asked, Elaine smiled and nodded. John picked him up and handed him over to Elaine, she smiled down at him, he was so cute. John smiled as he watched Elaine bond and he saw Hunter and Bob chatting and shaking hands, he knew then they had buried the hatchet and everything would be OK with them from now on.

That made John so happy. He just wanted his son to be around people who weren't at each other's throats. "Let's eat" Shawn said, they all went to the dining room and sat down and Shawn served them their dinner.

They said a blessing and they all started eating. "So John if you don't mind me asking, where is Ashton's other parent?" Bob asked, John smiled.

"He's not involved. He wasn't someone I wanted around Ashton. He wasn't who I thought he was." John said, Bob nodded and smiled. "Were you married?" Bob asked, John nodded. "Yes, but we're divorcing right now." John said Bob smiled and nodded.

"So you love my son then?" Bob asked, John's eyes went wide. "Getting there, I don't know when I will reach the love part but it is definitely coming." John said Bob and Elaine smiled as did Randy he was so happy that John was falling for him, he was really happy. He didn't want it to be a one way thing with him and John.

"What about school?" Elaine asked. "I am registering for the new semester, I want to finish my art degree." John said. "Right, Randy told us you were doing the same thing as him." Elaine said John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I've always loved drawing and painting, I think sketching is my main focus, but I also want to learn the business side of things, I hope one day I will own my own gallery." John said Bob an delaine smiled glad that John had dreams, he just wasn't going to be a stay at home father, it was nice to see someone with motivation.

Randy smiled over at John and held his hand, he was glad John and his parents were getting along.

It was what he wanted. He just wanted them to get along so his life would be calmer and more at peace without all the drama. That was all he wanted.

**Please review….**


	25. Getaway

**CORRUPTION IN BOSTON**

"He will be fine here baby" Randy said from behind John. He had his arms wrapped around John's waist while John was dressing Ashton for the day.

John dressed his son in his Grey Elephant Shirt, his Grey and White micro fleece hoodie and pant set and his Grey and White furry booties. John picked him up and held him. "I just don't know." John said. "Please. We need this baby." Randy said John sighed. "OK. As long as dad and Shawn agree to call me" John said Randy smiled.

"They will I promise. Now I am going to go feed him, you go pack." Randy said John smiled and nodded. He handed Ashton over to Randy and went into the bedroom and packed a few things for the stay. He finished packing and he headed downstairs. Hunter and Shawn smiled as they saw the bag.

"So you'll be OK with him?" John asked his parents. "Yes, everything will be fine John. We will call you daily." Hunter said John nodded. "Say goodbye" Randy said John sighed and walked over to where his son was. He picked him up and held him tight.

"You be a good little boy for your poppy and your grandpa OK?" he said, he kissed Ashton. "Have fun kid, after everything you've been through with the tough divorce and everything. Just have fun." Hunter said John smiled and nodded, he hugged his dad and Shawn goodbye and left with Randy. They got in the car and headed to the airport. They got there and walked inside. Randy checked them in for their flight and they boarded the plane.

"It will all be OK, I promise." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "I hope so Ran, I need this, especially after the divorce got finalized" John said Randy smiled and nodded, he was glad that John was coming around to the idea of having some fun, just the two of them.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

The plane touched down in Atlantic City. They got off the plane and grabbed their things then got into the town car and headed to the hotel. They were staying at the Trump Taj Mahal hotel. Randy checked them in and they went up to the Gran suite. They walked in and looked around.

The massive master bedroom showcased a gorgeously finished king sized bed. The sleek and modern suite also played host to dazzling views, a fashionable sitting room, dramatic dining area and a lushly appointed bathroom boasting a sumptuous shower with three separate shower heads and an extraordinary, raised whirlpool bath dripping in earth-toned marble.

The suite offered safes, refrigerators, coffee stations, irons and ironing boards, hair dryers, state-of-the-art flat panel televisions, on-demand movies, games and digital music. Internet access.

Randy walked over to John and hugged him. "This place is amazing." John said. Randy smiled. "Yeah it is. Listen. There's something I wanna ask you" Randy said John smiled and nodded.

"OK." John said, Randy smiled. He fumbled with something in his pocket and he dropped down to his knees. "John, I know we haven't been together in a romantic sense for long, but I love you more than anything, you and Ashton are everything to me. I've already gone through your dad about this. So John Felix Anthony Cena. Will you marry me?" Randy asked, opening up a black box, John gasped and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Inside the box was a $5000 Princess Cut 1 Carat Diamond Engagement Ring In Platinum. "Are you sure you wanna marry me?" John asked, Randy smiled and nodded. "Yes I do….I love you John. I don't care about Wade or anything. I am not him." Randy said.

"Please. Be my husband." Randy said, John smiled and nodded. "OK, yes! Yes I will marry you!" John exclaimed Randy smiled and slid the ring onto John's finger. He kissed John deeply. "Thank-you." Randy said John smiled and pecked Randy's lips over and over. "Let's do it now" John said Randy frowned. "What?" Randy asked.

"I wanna marry you today. Just us. I mean I went through a huge thing with Wade, I don't want that. I want it to be just us Randy. Please can we do this today?" John asked, Randy smiled and caressed John's face. "OK then, let's find a place and do it." Randy said John smiled and leaped into Randy's arms and kissed him deeply he was so excited, he wanted to marry him so badly.

They did some research and found a place. They got dressed in some nice jeans and shirts, John wearing white and they left for the chapel.

They got there and they paid for a short ceremony. "You sure about this?" Randy asked. John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I want this. I love you and I want to do this just us, I know it's not traditional, but I want it to be just us. Please?" Randy smiled and nodded. "OK, anything for you." Randy said John smiled and kissed him. "You're up" the lady said John and Randy smiled and they headed into the chapel. John smiled seeing the celebrant.

"Hi my name is Michelle" she said, John and Randy smiled and shook her hand. "OK are we ready?" she asked, John and Randy looked at one another and smiled and nodded, they were both so ready for this they were.

"Randy and John, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage." Randy and John smiled. "Randy, do you take John to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?" she asked, Randy smiled and nodded.

"I do" he said, John smiled. "John, do you take Randy to be your Husband? Do you promise to love, honour,

cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?" she asked. John smiled. "I do." John said. "I Randy, take you, John to be my husband, and pledge my love to your forever." Randy said John smiled.

"I John take you Randy, to be my husband, and pledge my love to you forever." John said Randy smiled. "Randy and John in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, by the authority vested in me by the State of New Jersey I now declare you to be married. Congratulations, you may kiss." She said John and Randy smiled and kissed each other deeply.

"Can you believe it?" Randy asked, John shook his head. "I'm a Helmsley-Orton." John said Randy smiled and nodded. "Let's go have some dinner." Randy said John smiled and took Randy's hand and they headed to the hotel. They got there and ordered some room service. "So what do you think your dad will say?" Randy asked, John shrugged.

"I have no idea. I hope he would be happy for me, I mean we can always have a small reception party" John said Randy smiled and nodded. "Yeah sounds good. I can't believe we're married" Randy said John smiled. "Believe it baby, you have me and Ash for life" John said, Randy smiled. "Good" he said John smiled.

"There is something else I wanna ask you" John said Randy nodded wondering what John wanted from him. "Ask away love" Randy said John smiled. "Would….Would you adopt Ashton as your own? be his daddy?" John asked. Randy beamed, he was so happy right now. He never thought John would ever ask this of him. EVER.

"Of course baby, I would love to be his daddy" Randy said John smiled and leaned forward and kissed his husband deeply. "I am so happy right now" John said Randy smiled.

"I bet I can make you happier" Randy said smirking John smiled. "Prove it" he said Randy smiled and stood up he held out his hand for John and John took it. Their hands fitting together perfectly, Randy took John's hand and led him over to the bed, they stood at the end of the bed and Randy pulled John close and caressed his face.

"I love you Mr. Orton." He said John smiled, he never thought he would be so happy especially after everything he went through with Wade, he never thought something like this would happen to him.

"I love you too Mr. Orton. Make love to me" he said Randy smiled and pressed his lips to John's intending to do just that.

They kissed and stripped each other of their clothes. Randy pushed John down onto the bed and joined him. "I'll be gentle, promise." Randy murmured in to the shell of his ear, sending shivers down John's spine. Randy's fingers skittered over John's cock before moving up over his stomach and abs before pushing them in to his own mouth and wetting them generously.

Before John even had time to register that his fingers were gone, they were back again and pressing inside him. John's body didn't complain until Randy started to ease a third finger inside, a hot ache running through him but even that couldn't stop him from pushing down the smallest amount. He was breathing heavily through his nose, hung up on every pant that left Randy's mouth.

"You ready?" Randy finally whispered, his fingers slowly pulling out of John's body and moving to stroke his cock a few times causing Randy to shudder.

John nodded, "Yeah, do it." Randy's hand left his cock again and wrapped around his own, guiding it to John's entrance and he didn't even pause before he started pushing inside.

The slow slide of Randy's cock inside him made John gasp and sigh, "Oh, Randy," he screwed his eyes shut as Randy slid home. Randy's hand returned to John's cock and started to stroke him as he rocked his hips slowly, pulling back until only the head of his cock was inside before making the long slide back in. His breath caught in his throat as John swallowed him, drawing him inside with a hot, vice grip that squeezed and clenched and made him lose his mind.

The room was dark and silent apart from the gasps and sighs from the two men and the occasional slick slide of flesh. John gripped Randy's hand tighter, biting softly and letting out a quiet groan when Randy's cock slid over his prostate. "Oh, god, again," he groaned, his free hand sliding down his body to wrap around Randy's hand on his cock.

Together they stroked his cock and Randy let John control the pace as Randy's hips rolled backwards and forwards, sliding over his prostate over and over and feeling the resultant shudder in John's breath and body.

Synergy in motion, their bodies slid together and melted in to each other, both driven by the heat coursing through them and the burn that was building and building and filling their heads with a haze they couldn't see through.

Tightly shut eyes and grasping hands and rolling hips, they panted, their bodies moving together effortlessly, easing each other closer to release with each motion and twist and gasp until it became too much but not quite enough. "I'm close," Randy choked out. "Wait, wait," John responded, urgent and desperate.

Randy stilled his hips, pressing deep inside John and moving his hand quicker over his lover's cock. He twisted his wrist, tugging and pushing on John's cock and thumbing the head until John was squeezing and bucking and groaning, burying his face in the crook of Randy's elbow. "Yeah, that's it, oh Jesus, fuck, Randy, come with me," John sighed, breathless and shaking.

Randy moved again, thrusting his hips slowly, "You ready?" Randy was holding back desperately, his thighs twitching with the effort.

"Yeah, come on, come," John ground out, grinding his body down against Randy, "oh god, Randy," he choked out, overcome and moaning incoherently as his mind went in to shut down and he came, clenching hard around Randy's cock and dragging him over with the heat and the shudder and the desperation in the moans that were torn from his throat.

"John-, oh, Johnny!" Randy cried out, his hand gripping John's hip and pulling him down hard on to his cock as he came violently, burying his face in to John's neck.

Randy was still panting when John twisted his upper body and kissed him, his arm reaching round to grip the back of Randy's head. Their tongues played lazily for a few moments before Randy broke the kiss, still trying to catch his breath. "fuck" Randy said. John grinned. "fuck indeed" Randy laughed.

"Let's sleep now please, I am fucked after that" John said Randy smirked. "You were indeed" Randy said John rolled his eyes and elbowed Randy in the ribs. Randy laughed loudly, "lets sleep" Randy said John nodded and moved closer to John. He loved laying In Randy's arms. It felt like they were made for each other.

**DAYS LATER**

Today Randy and John were heading back home. John was a little nervous about telling his and Randy's parents about them being married.

He knew Hunter may be a little peeved off at them, but John knew in his heart he did what was best for him and Ashton. He loved Randy and he was so thrilled that they were now married. "Stop thinking so hard." Randy said from beside him, John smiled.

"Sorry I can't help it." John said Randy smiled. "Everything will be fine Johnny, I promise. Your dad will be OK and my parents will be happy because I am happy." Randy said John sighed and nodded.

"I hope so, I just don't want anyone to be upset with me or anything." John said Randy smiled. "Everything will be fine." Randy said, assuring John even though he was a little worried especially about Hunter's reaction.

Randy looked over at John as John dozed off he was so lucky to have him in his life, he had a husband and a beautiful son and he was so happy.

The plane touched down in Boston and they headed out. They got into the car and headed home they got there and parked, they got out and walked inside. They walked inside and John went over to his dad who was holding Ashton and he took Ashton and held him and kissed him. "I missed you baby so much." John said looking down at him.

"What's this?" Hunter asked holding up John's left hand flashing the ring. John and Randy smiled. "You're engaged?" Hunter asked, John and Randy looked at him. "Actually we're married" John said Hunter's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked. "Look dad, Randy proposed I said yes and I wanted to get married right away, I love him and I want to be with him forever. He's a great guy and I really love him to bits. I had the big wedding with Wade and I didn't want that again so I wanted something small and intimate with Randy and I got it. It's what we wanted so please be happy for me." John said, Hunter looked at Shawn who smiled. "I am happy for you I am, I was just shocked I guess" Hunter said John smiled and nodded.

"Thank-you." John said hugging him, Hunter smiled and went over to Randy, he shook his hand. "Look after them." He said his tone had a hidden warning. Randy smiled and nodded. "Of course Sir" he said Hunter smiled. "Let's go spend some time with Ash." John said taking Randy's hand and going up the stairs.

They walked into the bedroom and laid down on the bed with Ashton in between them. "He's so cute baby" Randy said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah he is. I love him so much." John said Randy smiled. "Are you sure you want me to adopt him as my own?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Of course I do. I love you and I want you to be his dad, legally." John said Randy smiled.

"He will be a Helmsley-Orton. Like I am." John said Randy smiled, he never thought he would have a husband and a son in such a small amount of time, but he was never going to want anything different. He loved John and Ashton and he wanted to be there for them forever. No matter what happened.

Randy smiled as he heard the soft snores, he looked and saw both John and Ashton sleeping, he shook his head and laughed. "I love you my babies" he said before joining his family in dream land.

**Please review….**


	26. The End

**CORRUPTION IN BOSTON**

**MONTHS LATER**

"Hey baby I set out your clothes" John said Randy smiled and nodded. "Thanks love" he said before kissing John deeply, John moaned into the kiss and they stood there in front of Ashton who was laying on the change table gurgling up at his parents.

"Go get dressed I need to get him ready then shower." John said, Randy nodded and went to get dressed, he dressed in the clothes John had set out for him.

He dressed in his Giorgio Armani Black pinstriped 2 buttons suit, his Armani Collezioni Windsor Collar White Plain shirt, his Black woven silk men's tie of Giorgio Armani, his Character 925 Sterling Silver Giorgio Armani Cufflinks, his Giorgio Armani Black Pointed toe cap shoes and he put on his Cartier Ballon Custom Diamond Bezel Watch. Once he was dressed he went back to the nursery and saw John finishing up dressing Ashton.

He had dressed him in his Grey 4 Piece Jacket, Trouser, Shirt & Bow Tie Set and his Black Patent Leather Pre-Walker Lace-up Shoes.

Once he was dressed John passed him over to Randy and he headed into the bedroom, he showered and dressed for the night in his Grey pinstriped 1 button men's suit of Giorgio Armani, his his Armani Collezioni Windsor Collar White Plain shirt, his Black woven silk men's tie of Hermes, his Round Zinc Alloy Plating Silver Giorgio Armani Cufflinks, his Giorgio Armani Black Pointed toe cap shoes and he put on his 10K Gold Five Row Mens Round Diamond Bracelet.

Once he was dressed he headed downstairs to where his family was gathered.

He smiled seeing them all dressed. Adam was in his Olive Plain 2-Buttons men's suit of Dolce & Gabbana, Chris was in his Grey plain 2 buttons men's suit of Giorgio Armani, Bob was in his Brown plain 2 buttons men's suit of Giorgio Armani, Hunter was in his Navy pinstriped 2 buttons men's suit of Giorgio Armani, Shawn was in his Khaki plain 1 button men's suit of Giorgio Armani.

Maryse was in her Coral Coloured Floor length strapless sweetheart dress with layered ruffle dress. Eve was in her Emerald Green jersey ruched cross-over bust with cut out sides and jewel accented chain dress. Kelly was in her Floor Length Embellished One Shoulder Dress, Becky was in her Beaded Waist Brown Ombre Halter Dress, Elaine was in her Chiffon Dress with Jacket.

Avery was in her Lilac Ruffle Dress and Helena was in her Ruffle Spot Cotton Dress, Cardigan & Headband and her Red Polka Dot Pre-Walker Sandals.

"Are we ready then?" Hunter asked, everyone nodded, they were all excited for tonight. It was the big reception for John and Randy. It was going to be really nice.

They left and got into the limos and they headed to the reception area. They got there and walked inside. "Everybody can I have your attention please" the DJ said. "Introducing Mr. and Mr. Randy and John Orton and son!" he said, John holding Ashton and Randy made their entrance to a huge applause.

They walked in and John passed Ashton over to Chris and they went over to the dance floor.

Their song started and Randy pulled John into his arms, holding him tight. Their song was 'That's All' by Michael Buble'.

_**"I can only give you love that lasts forever**_

_**And a promise to be near each time you call**_

_**And the only heart I own**_

_**For you and you alone**_

_**That's all**_

_**That's all**_

_**I can only give you country walks in springtime**_

_**And a hand to hold when leaves begin to fall**_

_**And a love whose burning light**_

_**Will warm the winter's night**_

_**That's all**_

_**That's all**_

_**There are those I am sure who have told you**_

_**They would give you the world for a toy**_

_**All I have are these arms to enfold you**_

_**And a love even time can't destroy**_

_**If you're wondering what I'm asking in return, dear**_

_**You'll be glad to know that my demands are small**_

_**Say it's me that you'll adore**_

_**For now and evermore**_

_**That's all**_

_**That's all**_

_**If you're wondering what I'm asking in return, dear**_

_**You'll be glad to know that my demands are small**_

_**Say it's me that you'll adore**_

_**For now and evermore**_

_**That's all**_

_**That's all"**_

"Baby there's something I need to tell you" John said Randy smiled and looked at John as they swayed to another song. "What's up doll?" Randy asked, John smiled and looked in Randy's eyes smiling, he hoped what he was about to tell his husband would go over well.

"Don't stall John, you know you can tell me anything." Randy said, John smiled and nodded. "OK…..Remember the other day when I took Ash into the doctors for his check-up?" John asked, Randy nodded.

"Yeah is he OK?" Randy asked concerned. "Yeah he's fine, the doc said he is as healthy as can be, that he is doing the best." John said Randy nodded.

"OK then, is something wrong with you then?" Randy asked John shook his head. "No nothing is wrong, it depends on how you feel about having a baby." John said, Randy's eyes widened.

"You're pregnant?" Randy asked John nodded, he was shocked as well. He didn't think that he would be pregnant and Ash was only 4 months old.

"Ran?" John asked. "I'm happy baby I really am, I mean I am super shocked but I am so happy, we're having a baby." Randy said John smiled and leaned up and kissed his husband he was so glad that Randy was happy about everything.

"Are you sure?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled. "Positive baby, I am so happy right now, I can't believe it." Randy said John smiled and hugged Randy tight. Randy smiled and hugged his husband he was really happy.

He couldn't believe this though, he and John were having another baby and he couldn't be happier right now. "Are we telling anyone yet?" Randy asked, John shook his head.

"No I don't think so, let's give It a month and then we can tell people I just want to be out of the first trimester before we tell anyone, I just want to be safe that's all." John said Randy nodded and smiled.

"OK cool, sounds good. As long as you're OK then that's all that matters." Randy said John smiled.

He was so glad he had Randy's full support, that was all he cared about, he knew his family would be happy, he knew that but he also knew he and Randy had a lot to think about, they needed to move out of Hunter's and Shawn's house, they had been there too long as it is and they needed their own space, But right now all he cared about was having fun with Randy and his family, he just wanted to be with them tonight and not worry about anything else.

**A YEAR LATER**

Tonight was a big night for the whole family, tonight was the end of the election road for Hunter and finally tonight the results would be in, either he would retain his Mayor role or he would lose. He hoped he would retain as did everyone else. The last year had been a good one, Kelly and Ted were married and planning on a family, Mike and Maryse were moving in together, as were Eve and Dolph. Adam and Chris were happy with Avery and had another baby on the way and John and Randy had welcomed a baby girl named Bailey Marie to the family, Ashton was doing great at being a big brother. Everything was perfect for the Helmsley family. "Baby if you don't hurry we will be late" Randy said coming into his daughter's nursery dressed for the event. He was dressed in his Black plain 2 buttons men's suit of Canali.

John was also dressed for the event in his Burgundy pinstriped 3 buttons men's suit of Dolce & Gabbana. "DADA!" they heard. "I'll get him you get Bailey dressed" Randy said John nodded and looked down at his daughter and smiled, he was still so shocked to have the life he did, but he was so happy. He dressed his daughter in her Dark Blue Silk Dress with Lace Trim & Sash and her White Leather Shoes with Flowers. John smiled at her and picked her up and placed her in her capsule as Randy walked in with their son dressed in his Blue Linen Feel Shirt & Shortie 2 Piece Set, His White Cardigan and his White shoes. John kissed him on the cheek making him giggle and he then headed downstairs where the car was waiting for them. They got into the car and smiled seeing, Adam, Chris and Avery. Avery was dressed in her pink ruffle dress, Adam was in his Navy plain 2 buttons men's suit of Burberry and Chris was in his Charcoal plain men's suit of Versace.

The car drove off to where the event was taking place. "So how do you think your dad is doing?" Adam asked, John smiled. "I think he will be nervous, but I think he will be OK. I know he has this in the bag, well I hope he does, I know he is nervous about it. He just wants to do well and I want him to do well. He's changed over the past few years and I want him to be acknowledged for that, I really do." John said, Randy, Chris and Adam smiled. They knew John was one of Chris' biggest supporters and it was sweet to see. They got to the event and got out, shielding the kids eyes from the cameras. They walked inside and everyone was there dressed to the nines. Hunter was in his Black Plain 1-Button men's suit of Dolce & Gabbana, Shawn was in his Olive Plain 2-Buttons men's suit of Dolce & Gabbana and Helena was in her Ivory Velour Dress & Cardigan 2 Piece Set and her Floral Sandals.

Kelly was in her Jessica Howard Animal Chiffon A-Line Dress, Ted was in his Black shadow pinstriped 2 buttons men's suit of Canali, Eve was in her Red Dana Buchman Houndstooth Jacquard Sheath Dress, Dolph was in his Khaki Plain 2 buttons men's suit of Prada, Maryse was in her AB Studio Floral Empire Mixed-Media Dress and Mike was in his Sliver Grey Plain 2-Buttons men's suit of Burberry. Everyone greeted everyone and John went over to his dad and hugged him, Hunter smiled and picked Bailey up out of her carrier and held her, she was grandpa's little princess and she already had him wrapped around her finger. John smiled at them. "She gets cuter and cuter." Hunter said John laughed. "You're just wrapped around her finger dad" John said Hunter smiled. "She's amazing." Hunter said John smiled.

"So are you nervous?" John asked. "Yeah a little bit, I admit, but I am so ready for this, either I am still Mayor or I am retiring." Hunter said John's eyes opened wide. "What?" he asked. Hunter sighed and handed Bailey back to her daddy. "Shawn and I discussed this. If I don't get re-elected I am going to retire. We have enough money to live off of and I think we're going to move to Texas. I would like to anyway." Hunter said John nodded, it was something he and Randy had discussed as well, moving out of Boston and going somewhere nicer just to a small town, it was something they both wanted for their kids.

"OK, I understand, I will Miss you guys though if you leave." John said Hunter smiled. "Everything will be OK." Hunter said hugging his son, he kissed John and Bailey and went to mingle with some of his campaign workers. Randy walked over to John. "What's wrong?" he asked, John smiled. "Nothing much just dad, he said he is leaving if he isn't re-elected, he said he will retire and I don't want that Ran, I love having him here with me." John said Randy smiled. "I understand baby but you need to relax about this, we have our own family to worry about remember that." Randy said John smiled. "I do, I just wish they weren't leaving, I will Miss them so much." John said Randy nodded and hugged John knowing he needed it right now.

**HOURS LATER**

"Ladies and gentlemen the results are in." the news reporter spoke, winning by a huge margin and still our Mayor, Hunter Helmsley!" he said everyone cheered and congratulated Hunter, Hunter was smiling from ear to ear he never thought something like this would happen, he didn't think anyone liked him anymore. But he was so happy he really was. He looked around at his family and smiled, he owed them a lot to being re-elected he knew if it wasn't for them he wouldn't be there right now and he couldn't be happier. John looked at his dad and Randy hugged him. "Happy?" Randy asked his husband John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am, He's changed and I'm happy, he's no longer the Corruption In Boston." John said Randy smiled and kissed his husband deeply, he was so happy. Everyone was.

**Please review….**

**THE END  
**

**Hope you all liked this one, i really appreciate all the support! More to come!  
**


End file.
